


Another Day

by Tricia_chan



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricia_chan/pseuds/Tricia_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a pair of earrings. Beautiful, but not entirely flashy. But this simple piece of jewelry would cause a whirlwind of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Teahouse Comics is the property of Emirain. It's funny how I was just introduced to this comic series two weeks ago and scraped together a fanfic. It's still relatively early in the series, so consider this fanfic AU and take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> If you're not familiar with Teahouse, I would recommend viewing the comic, which is available for free, at (teahousecomics(dot)com).
> 
> There are not a lot of warnings: violence, OOCness, lemon, dark humor, and Axis being, well…Axis. Enjoy!

Another Day

It was in the posh shopping district of the capital of Ivore that a series of events was first set into motion.

"Ahh!" Princess Evelyn D'Ivore held up the golden chain between two fingers. Along the chain hung five pieces of topaz molded into the shape of hearts. "This is absolutely beautiful! I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful necklace!"

"We have a matching set of earrings to go with that necklace, your Highness," the jeweler said happily.

"Oh…" Evelyn looked forlorn for a moment. "But I shouldn't be so wasteful with money. But this necklace is so beautiful…"

"I can give you a discount for the necklace," the jeweler offered.

Evelyn looked uncertain for a moment. She suddenly set the necklace down. "Could you possibly put this on hold for me? My birthday is next month, so I'll simply ask my brother to get this for me for my birthday."

"Anything you wish, your Highness." The jeweler picked up the necklace to tuck it away in a box.

Evelyn looked around the jewelry store, nodding idly to her bodyguard standing nearby. "Maybe…maybe I should purchase a gift for my father. Something that will give him a measure of happiness."

"I have just the thing for you." The jeweler motioned to a nearby case. "Amethyst are known to relieve stress when you rub them. Would you be interested in an amethyst charm?"

"Let me see," she said, walking over to it.

_Of course, maybe Rhys will have better use for this,_ Evelyn thought to herself. _He's always under stress, but he relieves it at a brothel of all things._

This all took place in the Bella Bee jewelry shop, which catered specifically to women. Next door was the Juno Lounge jewelry shop, which catered to both genders.

"Is there anything you like, Milord?" the jeweler asked, smiling sincerely. "You're welcome to anything in our cases."

Crowned Prince Rhys D'Ivore had been idly window shopping, not looking to purchase anything. Evelyn had wanted to spend the day with him, and he could hardly deny his little sister his company. The invitation had also been extended to his _dearly beloved wife_ , but said invitation was denied.

Which suited Rhys just fine. Both Evelyn and he were uneasy with his bride's presence, and Evelyn had to maintain incredible self-control to not lose her anger around her.

But something had Rhys's attention that moment. The minute it caught his eye, he hadn't been able to look away.

Inside of the display case was a pair of earrings. They were thick earrings, and he could tell by the way they shined that they were Sterling silver. Though they were a pair, both earrings had a different gemstone in the middle. One was a dark sapphire, and the other was a bright ruby.

"Ah." The jeweler saw what Rhys was looking at, and took the earrings out of the case. "A present for your sister, your Majesty? Or your wife, perhaps?"

Rhys tried not to smile. These earrings would never suit Evelyn _or_ his wife. They were plain by their standards, and they also had a degree of masculinity to them.

But…he knew of one person the earrings would suit. "How much are they?" he asked, his gaze still on the jewelry.

"The tag price is $3,000," the jeweler said. "But for you, I will grant a discount."

Should he get them? He didn't want to spend money wastefully, but the temptation was strong. But…he'd never gotten such a gift before. Especially when the potential recipient was a _man_ , and said man would surely reject the gift if offered by Rhys.

Finally, he sighed. _It's worth a shot. I might have buyer's remorse later, but I think I'll regret it more if I allow someone else to buy them._

"I'll take them," he said finally, looking up at the jeweler. "But I will pay full-price for them."

"Your Majesty, that's not nec—"

"Kind sir," Rhys interjected, smiling slightly. "Do not make exception for me. I will pay full price."

The jeweler stammered for a moment before bowing slightly. "I thank you, Milord. Shall I gift-wrap this for you?"

"Certainly," Rhys said, tucking his hands into his coat pocket. "Some dark blue wrapping paper, please."

"Of course. I won't charge you for the gift-wrap. Consider this a courtesy."

Rhys was about to argue the point, but he saw the sincere look in the jeweler's face. "As you wish." He chuckled to himself as the jeweler set about wrapping up the earrings. _I just spent $3,000 on a gift for a prostitute. Sometimes, I really do surprise myself._

A few minutes later, Rhys left the jewelry shop, tucking the small gift-wrapped box into his coat pocket. Evelyn rushed over to him. "Rhys! I got Father an amethyst charm!" she held up the box in question. "What did _you_ get?"

Rhys blinked at her. "What makes you think I bought anything?" he teased.

"I saw you getting something gift-wrapped through the window!" Evelyn said. "So tell me what you got!"

Rhys smiled and pressed a finger against his mouth. "It's a _secret_ , Evie."

"Ohhh, you're always so secretive!" Evelyn huffed in frustration. "Why won't you ever tell me anything?"

"I'm allowed my privacy, aren't I Evie?" Rhys slid his arm through hers. "Don't distress yourself over something so minor."

Evelyn sighed, but allowed Rhys to guide her along the sidewalk. "I have a feeling this gift isn't for my _incredible_ sister-in-law, so you made an expensive purchase for some _unknown person_."

"Maybe it's for myself," Rhys said thoughtfully.

"You don't wear jewelry, Rhys!"

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Rhys offered, blatantly changing the subject. "My treat, of course."

Evelyn's face lit up once more. "Let's choose a restaurant that serves ice cream! It's been too long since I've had ice cream!"

"…All right." Rhys knew it paid to pamper his little sister, even if it was to help her keep out of his business. He idly pressed a hand over the box in his pocket as Evelyn dragged him along.

_Well, I hope he likes them in any case,_ he thought.

* * *

At that time, in a seedier section of Ivore's capital, a certain someone was also out shopping.

Albeit, bored out of his mind.

"Claret, are we _done_ yet?" Axis complained loudly, dragging his feet as he followed the smaller green-haired woman ahead of him. "We've just gone to _five_ clothing boutiques!"

It didn't help matters that _he_ was carrying bags from all five clothing boutiques!

"Axis, it's my day off and I need a new wardrobe!" Claret said over her shoulder. "Well, rather, _Atros_ is encouraging me to get new clothes to appease customers. I want to make sure I look the absolute best."

"If your breasts are visible, then you're looking your best," Axis said.

"AXIS!" Claret turned around and smacked him on the shoulder. "We're out in public! Use a little…uh…" she looked upwards thoughtfully. "What's that word when you need to be subtle?"

"Discretion," Axis said, rubbing at his shoulder. "And if _you're_ the one on the shopping trip, why the hell did _I_ have to come with you?"

"I don't want to be hassled. Especially if I run into clients who recognize me." Claret batted her eyelashes and dipped low so that Axis got a full-view of her cleavage. "Just one more shop, _please_? Then we can go home."

Axis couldn't say no to her, _especially_ when he could look down her dress so easily. "O-One more store should be fine."

"Yay!" Claret gave him a peck on the cheek and turned back around. "Then let's go to _that_ store!"

Axis grunted in frustration as he trudged along. "I'm a moron…"

That familiar twinge of pain came from his left ear again. "Claret, hang on a second." He set down the bags he held in his left hand, and nurse the upper part of his ear. Specifically where two earrings hung.

Claret came over to him, watching him worriedly. "Are you okay, Axis? Do you have an ear infection?"

"I'm not infected!" he said sharply. "These two earrings are irritating my ear, is all!"

Claret looked at these earrings for a long moment before she sighed. "They're old earrings after all. They're completely unpolished. Maybe you ought to get new ones?"

"I have better things to spend my money on," Axis said, dropping his hand to pick up the bags.

"At least take them out," Claret said. "They're irritating your ear and it could really cause an infection."

Axis scoffed. "If I take them out I'll have gaping holes in my cartilage. No chick is gonna fuck a guy with holes in his head, Claret."

"How about Sir Rhys—" Claret began.

"SHUT UP!" Axis snapped. "Why are we just standing around talking like this? Let's get the boutique so we can get the fuck out of here!"

Claret stared after Axis as he trudged away. Instead of being offended, she burst out laughing. "You're so _transparent_ , Axis," she said to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Axis was grumbling to himself while he stood outside of the boutique waiting for Claret. Several bags surrounded him on the ground. "Stupid shopping trip," he grunted, staring up at the clear sky. "Got better things to do with my day off…"

Well…not really. He would end up being fucking bored and cursing everyone out and nagging Claret to bang him. Either way, it wouldn't be good.

It was then that Axis noticed something across the street. It was a carriage, but not just any carriage. It was bright red and looked incredibly fancy. It looked _completely_ out of place in such a neighborhood. _If some noble prick trying to find a hooker or something?_ he wondered. He snorted. _He should just go to the Teahouse, the pussy's fine there. Not that **I** would know or anything…_ he gritted his teeth.

Someone emerged from the shop in front of the carriage. It was a woman dressed in black. Axis did a double-take when he saw her hair. It was black, curly, and seemed to stand up straight on her head! It was almost scary to look at!

Then he looked lower, and saw her massive tits springing out from the top of her dress. His jaw dropped when he saw those beautiful peaks, and his mouth watered. _Wow. If SHE came to the Teahouse, I would definitely fuck her for FREE! Anything to touch those babies!_

A dark-haired man with glasses emerged from the shop behind the beautiful woman. He said something quietly to her. She abruptly spun around and kissed him full on the mouth.

Axis blinked very slowly as the woman and man publically made out across the street. The man thrusted the woman up against the carriage, and she seemed to sizzle underneath him. She was quivering and burying her hands into his hair.

Axis scoffed, and looked away. _Some people have no shame. And I'm a whore thinking that!_

"Axis!"

Axis jumped when Claret came out of the shop, hugging a new bag to her chest. "Are you done _now_?" he snapped irritably.

She positively smiled at him. "I'm done. Let me buy you some new earrings as a 'thank you' for coming here with me!"

"No, thank you." Axis grinned mischievously as he picked up the bags once more. "How about you give me a _freebie_ and we'll call it even!"

"Axis!" Claret smacked him again. "Atros wouldn't approve of such behavior!"

_That doesn't stop Atros, does it?_ Axis rolled his eyes. "How about you just tell Lord Douche Bag the next time he comes and sees us how amazing of a lover I am?"

"Lord Douche Bag?" Claret echoed. She made a face. "You're not talking about Sir Rhys, are you?"

"What difference does it make!" Axis snapped. "Just _gloat_ to him about me and we'll call it even!"

Claret laughed and tried to hide a smile. "But you've been with him more than _I_ have. I think Sir Rhys might be a bigger expert on what—"

"LA LA LA—I CAN'T HEAR YOU—LA LA LA!" Axis stormed down the sidewalk.

Claret only laughed harder and skipped after him. _Axis seems so smitten with Sir Rhys! Seeing him make fun of Rory over his relationship with Lord Reed, but then act like he does with Sir Rhys is so funny!_

Even though their relationship was simply as client and prostitute. But Claret left that thought alone.

As Axis stormed down the sidewalk, he felt a whoosh of air pass him. The red carriage, no doubt meant for the hot chick and her… _beau_ , was speeding up the street. He'd wanted to oogle at the woman's breasts for a little while longer, but he knew better than to do that with the woman's lover standing right there.

_Ah well._

* * *

"Father, look." Evelyn knelt at the King's beside, holding the amethyst charm between her fingers. "It's an amethyst. The oldest medicinal tool in the world. When you rub this, it will relieve you of all your stress."

The sickly king took the charm from his youngest child. His fingers trembled as he weakly rubbed the amethyst, but a rumble of laughter came from his throat. "I feel…better already."

Rhys's smile faltered as he came beside Evelyn to look at his father. "I got you some of your favorite cologne. Remember how you said it soothes you?" he placed the expensive bottle at the King's bedside. "I hope it pleases you."

"…Of course it would." The King looked at Rhys with tired blue eyes. "Why wouldn't it please me?"

Rhys coughed very discreetly, but not because he was embarrassed. He could feel his emotions getting the better of him, and he didn't want to get upset in front of his father. "Thank you, Father."

"Father." A new figure came on the other side of the King's bed. Both Rhys and Evelyn stiffened as Rhys's wife Gloria clutched the king's limp hand between her own. "My King, I have brought you a blanket sewn from yellow silk. I hope it is to your liking." Said blanket was gently placed at the foot of the bed.

The King wheezed out a quiet laugh. "You have excellent taste…my dear."

"Father," Rhys interjected. "We're putting too much strain on you. Allow us to leave you to rest."

The King only smiled at his son. "You have a beautiful bride, my son."

"I know, Father."

"And I know…you both will rule my country honorably."

Rhys glanced at Gloria. He didn't miss the glint in her otherwise cold eyes. "I am most honored, your Highness," she said. She stood up briskly and curtseyed. "I shall allow you your rest."

Evelyn leaned over and kissed the king on his cheek. "I love you, Father."

"I love you, too."

Rhys wanted to hug and kiss his father dearly, but he held himself in check. He knew he needed to act like a man, especially in the presence of his wife and the servants. He reached over and grasped the king's hand. "You will always be well cared for, Father." He kissed his father's knuckles. "I will see to it personally."

Everyone departed soon afterwards so the King could have his rest. Evelyn stopped short in the hallway and sighed sadly. Rhys only vaguely noticed Gloria continuing down the hall when he came to his sister's side and hugged her. "It'll be all right," he soothed, stroking her hair. "Our father is being very well taken care of."

"I just wish he wasn't sick at all," Evelyn said mournfully, burying her face into Rhys's chest.

"Evie." Rhys pushed her back so she looked at him. "There's a time for everyone, okay? Father is well prepared for it. _We_ need to be prepared for it as well."

"I know." Evelyn dabbed at her eyes with her fingers. Rhys withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe at her eyes. "It's just so _hard_ , Rhys…"

"I know." He kissed her on the forehead and forced a smile. "Why don't you go lie down, or play some music to soothe yourself? You're incredibly stressed right now, Evie."

Evelyn snorted. "I'm surprised you're not recommending me that _brothel_."

"It _would_ help you," Rhys teased. "But you can do what you wish to ease the stress. I do what I must to ease my own."

"Ah…" Evelyn leaned in close to Rhys. "Now that you're married though, are you going to continue to go back there? I-I mean, Gloria isn't a pleasant person, but she _is_ your wife…"

"Evie." Rhys patted her on the shoulder. "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me."

The siblings departed after they left the hallways leading the King's bedroom. Now alone, Rhys glanced over his shoulder. "Zephyr."

"Yes, your Highness?" his personal bodyguard immediately came to attention.

"I was thinking about going out tonight, but I'm feeling exhausted. But please be on alert in case I change my mind."

"Yessir." Zephyr's answer came automatically.

Rhys headed towards his room. He saw that his bedroom door was ajar before Zephyr grabbed him warningly by the arm. "It's okay," he told his bodyguard. "I already have a feeling about who it is."

"I will look first," Zephyr insisted. Rhys sighed in irritation as his bodyguard headed towards Rhys's quarters, fingering the sword on his belt. He peered inside briefly, and looked at Rhys over his shoulder. "It is your wife, my Prince."

"As I suspected." Rhys pushed open the door and eyed the black-haired woman sitting at his vanity. "My door is always open to you, my love, but _please_ take heed to close the door behind yourself."

Gloria didn't answer him for a long moment. She was staring at a small piece of paper in her hand. Rhys looked down at the desk and saw the Juno Longue gift-wrap carefully unfolded, and the box open, revealing the earrings he'd purchased. He took a deep breath, trying to hide his irritation. "Milady—"

"$3,000 for a simple pair of earrings?" Gloria stated. Rhys realized she was holding the receipt. She looked at Rhys over her shoulder. "Who are these for?"

Rhys chuckled lightly as he took off his coat. "Does it matter to you, Milady?"

"Your ears are not pierced, so this isn't for yourself," Gloria stated. "And this isn't a gift for Evelyn. I know she buys her jewelry from Bella Bee and _not_ Juno Lounge. And these earrings do not match the jewelry _I_ wear." She arched an eyebrow at Rhys. "Is this for your _mistress_ , my Prince?"

Rhys almost snorted at the question. "I faintly recall you stating you didn't care who I bedded, Gloria."

"I _don't_ ," Gloria said coldly. "And _I_ recall warning you to be discreet."

"How have I not been discreet?"

"This is a $3,000 pair of earrings," Gloria said sharply, pointing into the box. "You're not a big spender, Rhys, so everyone's going to be talking about this. And what do you think people will say when _neither_ Evelyn nor I is out wearing these? These chunky _tacky_ earrings that are _grossly_ overpriced?" she glared at Rhys then. "The next time you want to buy gifts for your _little whore_ , don't do it so blatantly for everyone to see!"

Rhys's mouth formed a thin line as he unbuttoned his shirt. He finally forced a smile as he looked at Gloria. "What did _you_ do today?"

Gloria stiffened, and Rhys smiled more genuinely. "You see, it's _not_ a pleasant question, hmm? Why don't you produce to me the receipts for _your_ purchases for today? Why don't I lecture you about the lovers _you_ keep?"

"I have no lovers!" Gloria shot back.

Rhys walked over and took her hand. He kissed her on her knuckles, but he gave her a cold look. "You are a terrible liar, my dearest. Don't ask unnecessary questions about me, and I promise to stay out of _your_ affairs. Do we have a deal?"

Gloria jerked her hand out of his. "Don't embarrass me," she hissed at him. "It's as your father put it; _we_ rule this land once he passes. I'm not going to live the rest of my life known as a 'doormat Queen'. You will be respectful and discreet, my Prince. Do you understand me?"

Rhys stared at her for a long moment. He suddenly cupped her chin in his hand. "They talk, of course," he said, his tone turning sensual. "They want the King to see a grandchild before he dies. Shall we produce one _now_ , my love?"

It was absolutely worth it to see the shock in her cold, emotionless eyes. But it was brief. Gloria swatted his hand away. "I have a headache." She stormed towards his bedroom door but paused to look over his shoulder. "Remember my other warning, my Prince. I will make your life, and your whore's life, a living hell if either of you cross me."

_I would certainly LOVE to see you give him hell._ Rhys kept these words to himself and held onto his smile. "Have a pleasant evening, my wife."

Gloria stormed from the room. Rhys dropped his smile and sighed. "Zephyr."

"Yes, Milord?" the blonde-haired bodyguard looked a little miffed. Rhys knew it had to anger the other man to see his charge be disrespected like that by his wife, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I've decided _not_ to go out tonight." Rhys took a seat at his vanity. He stared into the box which held the earrings for a moment before closing it. "I'm definitely going out tomorrow though, just not tonight." He began to carefully rewrap the gift. "Have you heard from Reed?"

"He sent a message when we returned to the castle. He, too, is also going out tomorrow and extended an invitation to you. Should I tell him you're available?"

"Absolutely," Rhys said. He smiled sincerely for the first time since he entered his bedroom. "We both have the same destination, after all…"

* * *

TBC!


	2. II

**Chapter 2: II**

* * *

II

_The next day…_

Rhys awoke from his slumber with the realization he wasn't in his bedroom.

He blinked slowly with disorientation as he took in the room around him. He was sprawled on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow and his hands tucked underneath. A blanket was draped over his hips. He was completely naked.

The memories resurfaced and he sighed shortly. _Shit. I fell asleep._

Rhys slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. He was still so tired, but what time was it? The curtains were closed tightly, and very little light filtered into the messy room. He couldn't have spent the night there, could he?

He turned around to look at the ornate clock that sat over the bed. It was just before 4:30 in the afternoon. He sighed quietly in relief. _I slept just three hours. But that's still three hours too many. I have to get back…_

A quiet moan to his right startled him, and Rhys turned his head. Axis was curled up on his side facing him, still fast asleep. The redhead was completely naked too, and the blanket barely covered his midriff. With one hand on the pillow in front of his face, and his expression so peaceful, the usually loud and obnoxious young man looked incredibly vulnerable.

Rhys toyed with the idea of waking him up, either to make him angrier or to have sex with him again, but didn't. Instead he reached over and pulled the blanket up so that it covered Axis's shoulders. _This will be nice fodder for the next time I see him,_ he thought smugly.

He carefully slid out of bed and set about finding his clothes on the messy floor. His shirt, his pants, and his coat were all in different spots. It seemed to illustrate his enthusiasm for this session. As he slid his pants on, he heard Axis stir on the bed. He looked over his shoulder to see the other man shifting restlessly underneath the blanket. A soft noise of confusion came from him, even while he was asleep, and his hands seemed to grope at the bed.

_He's looking for me._

The realization of this made Rhys mildly uncomfortable. He swallowed thickly, unable to gloat over something like this, and walked back over to the bed. He grabbed the pillow his own head had been buried into, and placed it beside Axis. Axis grabbed for it in his sleep and buried his face into it. He took in a soft intake of breath, and sighed. He stirred no more.

 _You need to leave,_ Rhys told himself. Seeing Axis unconsciously look for him stirred something…uncomfortable inside of him. It created a profound desire to slide back into bed and slowly bring Axis back to awareness with gentle kisses and caresses, before taking his body once more.

But…there was a forbidden desire as well. One that made him more uncomfortable than wanting to take Axis again. He felt an urge to just simply climb back into bed with him and hold him. Hug him to his chest and reassure Axis with his mere presence that he was there.

Rhys shook his head and found his shirt. He briskly buttoned it up and picked up the pace in his departure. It created a sick feeling in his stomach, but he felt that if he stayed there any longer, in Axis's room, he wouldn't want to leave.

Because what awaited him at home wasn't exactly pleasant. A sickly father, a sister overcome with worry, and a wife who didn't have an ounce of love for him. And he was expected to bring a _child_ into that sort of living environment.

As he shrugged on his coat, Rhys felt the heavy object in his pocket. He reached inside and produced the jewelry box containing the expensive earrings he'd bought. He spared a glance at Axis once more, still curled up on the bed, and set it on the side table. Axis would see it when he woke up. This saved him the discomfort of trying to give it to Axis face-to-face.

And if Axis didn't know who gave him these earrings, there would be a higher probability he would wear them.

Rhys looked at Axis one last time. His uncharacteristically innocent face was too much for him. He leaned across the bed and kissed him quickly on his temple. "Mmm…" Axis responded to the simple touch, and seemed to relax a little more. Rhys quickly pulled back, as though he'd been burned, and quickly departed the room.

 _I'll have to apologize to Reed later for ditching him_ , he thought, smoothing back his hand with his hand. _Unless Reed's been wrapped up with his little virgin this whole time…_

Rhys played with the idea of taking a quick shower, but considering he'd been there longer than he intended he knew it would be wiser to just go home and shower there.

As he entered the grand foyer, he saw a blushing Rory sitting on one of the couches beneath the stairs. Mercutio had his arm around his shoulders and it looked like he was saying something inappropriate to the young man. But since Rory was out there anyways, that meant that Reed was already gone. Rhys sighed shortly, and picked up the pace a little as he headed down the stairs.

"Have a good evening, Sir Rhys!" Claret called out to him.

He spared the woman a slight nod before heading out the front door and to his carriage. "Has Lord Reed already gone home for the day?"

His driver nodded. "I took him home about an hour ago."

Rhys smiled thinly and counted some money out. "Thank you for coming back, and I apologize for the wait."

"I would most certainly come back, sir." But the driver accepted the money and held the door open for Rhys.

Rhys rubbed a hand over his face as they pulled away from the Teahouse. Now that he was no longer pretending he was _not_ the Prince, the rest of the days responsibilities floated around in his mind. The castle was hosting a stuffy dinner party, and rich nobility from both Ivore and Verone would be milling about the castle. Stuffing their faces with food and wine and plenty of ass-kissing to go around. It was such a waste of time, but he knew he had to put up with it as the future King.

 _At least I delivered the earrings._ He managed a small smile as he looked out the window. _Though knowing how daft he can be, I can imagine he won't know **I** gave them to him…_

* * *

"C-Can you believe that?" Claret gasped, looking at her fellow courtesans. "Sir Rhys stayed for _three hours_! I've never seen him stay here that long before!"

"Except Lord Reed stayed for _two hours_ ," Mercutio laughed, pinching Rory on his blushing cheek. "Won't you tell us what you both _did_ in those two hours? Hmmm?"

"P-Please stop it!" Rory sputtered, shoving Mercutio away. "We r-really didn't do anything!"

Lilith snorted. "He hired you to use your body for sexual purposes, Rory. What else would he come here for?"

"A-Ah…" the small redhead's face turned even brighter red and he ducked his face. "I-uh—"

"But Lord Reed has _exclusivity_ with Rory," Claret pointed out. "So he can do whatever he wants!"

" _Please_ can we let the subject drop?" Rory demanded quietly.

Mercutio's eyes suddenly flashed, and he hugged Rory from behind. "Are you saying you are _still_ a virgin, little one? Lord Reed has yet to seal the deal with you?"

"I'm not having this conversation anymore!" Rory stood up and looked at Claret. "What were you saying about Sir Rhys?"

Claret smiled. "I just thought it was odd that he spent such a long time here! I mean he comes here often enough, but for the most part he can be in and out of here! But he was here most of the afternoon!"

Mercutio laughed sardonically. "He must have kept Axis _very_ busy!"

"Oh, who are you kidding?" Lilith huffed, brushing out her white skirt as she stood up. "Did you see how lethargic he looked? He probably fell asleep afterwards and just woke up now!"

Mercutio blinked once before the familiar glint entered his silver eyes. "Then Axis must have _worn_ him out!" he raised an object which caused Rory to scream with fright. It was a dark purple dildo with a _spiked_ tip. "Axis can act tough, but deep down he's really a cuddly little teddy bear…" he licked the side of it, while the other courtesans shuddered with disgust. "Maybe I should see if _I_ could bring out this side of him?"

"If you show him _that_ , he'll more likely attack you."

Everyone looked up as Linneus came over to them, though Lilith wore a scowl. "I was wondering where Axis was this whole time," he continued. "So he's still in bed?"

"He must be," Claret said, but she shook her head. "Atros will be _pretty_ mad at him…"

* * *

" **AXIS!** "

Axis came awake with a start. He jerked around violently in the bed until he tumbled over the side and to the floor. The blanket was wrapped around his waist and he was clutching a pillow in one of his hands. He blinked in delirium, but squinted when his side lamp was turned on. He glared up at the person standing over him. "What, Boss?"

Xanthe Atros had his arms folded over his chest and he was glaring down at Axis. "Falling asleep on a client and _remaining_ asleep after they leave? That's not appropriate!"

Axis blinked in confusion for a few moments. He'd fallen asleep? He shook his head slightly and responded as respectfully as he could. "So what?"

Atros locked his jaw for a moment before he continued. "Go get in the shower and cleaned up! They're having a party at the palace tonight, so we might be getting some high-profile customers!"

"Yeah, yeah." Axis waved a dismissive hand. "Just give me a minute, all right?"

Atros shook his head. "You have no idea the amount of _give_ I have for you."

Axis repeated the words in a mocking tone under his breath as Atros left the room. "Shit, I'm still tired…"

The memories of the day's activities flooded over his mind and he flushed. No, no, he wasn't going to think about it. He wouldn't think about the fact that he was thoroughly fucked by another man. Another man who was a _serious_ _asshole_ , to boot! He further wouldn't think about the fact that this asshole made him come so many times, and made him scream so loud…

Nope, he wasn't going to think about such things _at all_.

Axis looked down. He was still hugging the pillow in his arms. _Why am I hugging the pillow?_ Oddly curious, he pressed it to his face and took a whiff. It smelled like cologne and expensive shampoo.

_It smells like that ASSHOLE!_

"Barf," Axis gagged, tossing it backwards onto the bed.

As Axis stood up, something caught his eye. A gift-wrapped box was sitting beside his bedside lamp. Atros must have missed it when he turned on the light, otherwise his boss would've questioned him about it.

 _Did one of my clients misplace something?_ he wondered, squinting at the dark-blue wrapping. _But it looks like a gift. Someone got me a gift?_

He smirked. Of _course_ somebody got him a gift. He gifted his clients with his hot body and _amazing_ skills in the bedroom. One of them was bound to show their appreciation in some way.

The maidservants reluctantly came into the room to change his bedding. They didn't like cleaning in his room, because of how dirty he always kept it. He took the box and fished out a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Then he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, the fog had been cleared from his brain and Axis felt more alive again. His left ear began stinging annoyingly again, and he hissed out a couple of swear words. He didn't want to looks stupid, but if he didn't take the earrings out he would definitely develop an infection.

 _I should've let Claret buy me new earrings,_ he thought with irritation.

As Axis wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror, the gift box sitting on the sink caught his eye again. It was probably nothing but a stupid trinket, but he couldn't help but be curious. His clients were generally so materialistic and they didn't buy him a lot of gifts. Most of his clients were women on allowances by fathers or husbands, and they only got him meager gifts that weren't expensive.

"Might as well check it," he said aloud. He ripped off the wrapping paper, letting the dark-blue wrap fall to pieces to the floor. He wasn't going to clean it up; that's what the maids were for. The box was dark too, but he didn't pay attention to the emblem on the lid and opened it.

Axis smiled when he saw what was inside. "What have we here?"

It was a pair of earrings. Nice looking earrings, but nothing girly. The stones didn't match either; one was red and the other was blue.

Axis picked up the one with the blue stone and held it up beside his left ear. He compared it to the sizes of the two on the top of his ear that were irritating it. "Looks about the right size…"

So one of his clients bought him new earrings. Who was it?

_What does it matter? You've got new earrings and YOU didn't have to spend any money! It's a win-win!_

"All right then." Axis put the earring back in its box and reached for his old ones.

* * *

Claret yawned loudly and stretched as much as she could, sitting in the breakfast nook booth in the kitchen. "Isn't there some big party at the palace tonight?"

"Xanthe mentioned something like that," Linneus said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Then how come we haven't had any customers?"

"Because the party is to _night_ not to _day_ ," Lilith reminded her, shaking her head as she sat at the counter. "What _I_ wouldn't give to have an invitation to that party…"

"It sounds like you're channeling _Cinderella_!" Mercutio teased, blowing kisses as he walked around her. "Shall _I_ be the fairy godmother to whisk you to the castle in your pumpkin carriage?"

"Oh shut up, you—" Lilith's face twisted up in disgust when she regarded his appearance. " _Why_ aren't you wearing anything underneath that robe, Mercutio?"

Mercutio ducked as he looked for something in the fridge. "Don't be so shy, Lilith! It's not anything you haven't seen before!"

"But I don't want to see _yours_!" she shot back.

The kitchen door swung open, and Axis stormed inside. "Is there any coffee on?" he checked the pot on the stove.

"Hi Axis!" Claret cheered, waving from the booth. "Do you want me to braid your hair again?"

Axis's face lit up as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You know you can always braid my hair!"

It's not that he liked braids in his hair, but when Claret braided his hair Axis could lay his head in her lap. Then he could feel her large breasts brushing up against the back of his head, and then he could snuggle those breasts afterwards. It was irritating, but the payout was _always_ worth it.

"How nice of you to join us, Axis," Lilith said snidely, smiling smugly as Axis took a seat in the booth beside Claret. "I could hear Atros yelling at you from straight down the hall!"

"Whatever." Axis drank some coffee and glared at the person sitting across from him. "What are you looking at?"

Rory flushed and fidgeted in his seat. "N…Nothing!"

Axis scowled at him and reclined back in his seat. "Are you getting hot for me or something, you little _faggot_?"

"Axis!" Linneus reprimanded him, glancing sideways at Rory. "That's inappropriate!"

Rory was red in the face once more and he glared at Axis. "Y…Y-You…"

"Yeah, _what_?" Axis spat back.

"You have a l-lot of nerve saying that to me!" Rory stammered. "Considering whom you were with today!"

Axis glared at him over his cup as he drank more coffee. " _So_? Most of my clients are women, anyways! _You_ have one client and it's a dude!"

"B-But you were with him for three hours!" Rory pointed out. He saw Axis stiffen and that gave him further courage to continue. "D-Don't act like it's nothing when S-Sir Rhys keeps coming back for you!"

Axis snarled behind his cup and slammed it down. "But _I_ get all types of customers! You just have the uptight asshole!"

"Don't talk about Lord Reed like that!" Rory demanded, slamming his fists upon the table.

"Oh, don't mind _him_ little Rory." Mercutio smiled snidely as he slid a popsicle slowly in and out of his mouth. "The lady doth protest too much!"

"Who the fuck are you calling a _lady_?" Axis snapped, giving Mercutio the middle finger.

"Stop this right now!" Linneus admonished them. "We're all adults and we're going to _act_ like adults!"

Axis grumbled and shook his head, and Rory got up from the booth. "I'm getting more tea…" Mercutio only giggled and flicked his tongue over the tip of the popsicle.

Axis ruffled his hair beside his left ear. Linneus blinked as he saw his ear and smiled. "Axis."

"What?"

"Are those new earrings?"

"Huh?" Axis looked surprised as he ran his fingers along his two new ones. "You can tell?"

"Hey, those _are_ new earrings!" Claret said, turning in her seat. "Wow, those are really nice ones, Axis! Where'd you get them?"

Axis shrugged. "How should I know? One of my clients gave them to me."

Lilith snorted from her seat. "Maybe one of your clients shrugged her old jewelry off on you."

"Shut up, Lilith!"

"Ooh…" Mercutio shoved himself into the booth beside Axis, crushing him up against Claret. "Axis has an _admirer_ …"

"Fuck you, Mercutio!" Axis shoved the other man out of the booth. "I don't have an admirer! Clients buy gifts for us all the time!"

Mercutio smoothly picked himself up off the floor, smiling at Axis. "I know. I'm wearing one of mine right now." He motioned downwards.

Axis involuntarily looked down at his open robe and gagged. "I-Is that a _cock ring_?"

"In the shape of a HEART!" Mercutio proclaimed proudly, hands on his hips with his robe pushed back.

"Let me see the earrings," Linneus said, sliding out of the booth. Thankfully for Axis, Mercutio stepped away as Linneus leaned over Axis to look at his left ear. "Hmm, this looks like real silver, Axis. That's better for your ears than jewelry with silver polish."

"All right," Axis said disinterestedly.

"These jewels are really interesting, though." Linneus frowned slightly for a moment before he smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were both a real sapphire and a real ruby."

Axis scoffed. "I feel so _girly_ now!"

Linneus's smile faded. " _I_ wear jewelry, but do _I_ look girly?"

Axis glanced at him, taking in Linneus's pink hair, bright blue eyes, and slim body, and decided not to be a smart-ass for once. "Not really…"

"But they're really nice earrings," Claret said. "They don't look girly at all! They have a very masculine feel to them, so you can get away with wearing them in any setting!"

"But a client gave them to him," Linneus said. "He should wear these earrings only when his client is here."

Axis shrugged. "I'm going to wear them anywhere regardless. These don't irritate my ears like my other ones do."

"But you _really_ should wear them for your client only," Linneus said. "If your other clients see you wearing another client's earrings, it might upset them."

"Well, I don't know who gave them to me!" Axis grumbled. "I just found them in my room!"

"Then how do you know they're yours?" Rory asked from the stove.

"They're not _yours_ , prissy-boy!" Axis snapped.

 _Wasn't Sir Rhys his most recent client?_ Linneus wondered. _If he just found these earrings, then it might not be a matter of Axis simply missing them. Maybe Sir Rhys left them?_

"What's all the commotion in here?" Everyone snapped to attention as Atros came into the kitchen. He looked Mercutio over briefly and sighed. "Go put some pants on."

"…All right." but Mercutio was smiling evilly as he slithered off.

"We were just admiring Axis's new gift, Xanthe," Linneus said, smiling over his shoulder. "One of his clients got him a pair of earrings."

Atros looked between Axis and Linneus briefly. "…Really?"

"I'm saying they're just hand-me-down earrings," Lilith said, finishing her cup.

"Let me see," Atros said, motioning to himself.

"They're in my ears!" Axis protested, but he turned his head so that Atros could see the earrings.

Atros examined them very carefully for a moment before he said. "That's a real sapphire and ruby."

"I thought so!" Linneus laughed.

Atros traced the body of one earring. "And this is real silver." He narrowed his eyes at Axis. "Who gave you these earrings?"

"How should I know?" Axis huffed, pulling away from him. "I just found them in my room!"

"Are you sure they were meant for you, and a guest didn't accidentally leave them behind?"

"They were gift-wrapped in a box on my bedside table!"

"That sounds like a gift to me!" Claret laughed.

Atros stood there for a moment. Without another word he turned and left the kitchen.

"What a weirdo," Axis muttered, shaking his head. He promptly turned and hugged Claret, burying his face into her cleavage. "Braid my hair now!"

Claret laughed painfully. "All right…"

Linneus covered up his laugh with a slight cough. _If Sir Rhys gave Axis these earrings, I wonder if Axis would still wear them knowing whom they came from? Ah, well…_

* * *

"—so jealous!"

"How could he get such a nice gift?"

Atros entered Axis's room to see two maids gushing over something they held in their hands. "What is that?" he asked, walking over to them.

They both jumped at his arrival. "Look at this box, Mr. Atros!" one of them handed the box to Atros. "We found it when we were cleaning up! Axis got a gift from _Juno Lounge_! Can you believe that?"

Atros looked at the emblem on the lid very carefully. It _was_ Juno Lounge, which was one of the priciest jewelry stores in the city. He was use to clients buying gifts for his courtesans. Linneus had his fare share of expensive jewelry. But the Juno Lounge for Axis? And it was just a pair of earrings?

Atros slowly pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't stupid. He knew of only one person who could've left this gift for Axis, and it was _Rhys_. And Rhys would certainly have the pocketbook to buy jewelry at the Juno Lounge.

 _Still…to buy Juno Lounge earrings for a prostitute? A MALE prostitute to boot?_ Atros shook his head painfully. _I honestly don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing…_

* * *

Nobility prided themselves on being more refined and generally _better_ than the majority of the populous.

But once alcohol was consumed, they acted no better than any other drunken person.

Rhys sighed, feeling his face ache from smiling as this god-awful dinner party spiraled out of control. Three plates had been broken in the dining room; last time he checked the maids were still sweeping food off the floor. The carpet had arches in it now. And as much wine had been spilled as had been drunk. It amazed Rhys that these idiots could be such blatantly disrespectful guests in their King's castle, but at the same time he'd seen similar behavior in other settings.

But, fining each of them heavily for their antics was going to be so much _fun_.

At least Gloria looked like she was having fun. His usually cold wife actually had a smile on her face. Some fat slob said something to her and she burst out laughing, which made Rhys do a double-take. He had to admit that she was beautiful when she was in a good mood, but she always put forth that extra-effort to be a cold, unfeeling bitch all the time. Rhys was only too relieved that they could arrange their schedules to be apart unless absolutely necessary.

"I am so _sorry_ , Rhys," Evelyn said, hurrying over to him. "I had no idea it would turn out like this!"

It was at Evelyn's staunch insistence that he arranged the party in this manner. Since Rhys had gotten married, Evelyn was facing a great deal of pressure to get married as well. This party was, more or less, designed for her to scope out a potential husband.

Too bad the nobility were making complete asses of themselves.

"Never fear, Evie," Rhys said, gratefully helping himself to a glass of red wine. "You're bound to find your perfect husband amongst these slobs."

"I'd be better off marrying Reed!" Evelyn huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe we couldn't ever love each other, but look at these… _assholes_! Reed would never act like this in public!"

Rhys drank deeply from his glass before he spoke. "Wasn't the offer extended to Reed, and he refused?"

"It was surprising," Evelyn admitted. "Father asked him personally, and Reed refused him. Reed must have someone else he seeks the hand of." She huffed again. "While _I_ on the other hand am doomed to be married off to one of these idiots, or some royalty in some other country!"

Rhys glanced at Reed. The other man was quietly drinking a glass of wine by himself, very far removed from the chaos surrounding him. He looked mildly annoyed by everything, but otherwise remained where he was.

"Hey Rhys." Evelyn tugged on his arm. " _Is_ Reed in love?"

Rhys thought of the blushing virgin back at the Teahouse and tried not to laugh. "I wouldn't say _love_ , Evie. But he is quite… _occupied_ for the time being."

Evelyn shrugged. "Oh, well. But I've seen enough, and I won't marry _any_ of these fools! You'll back me up on this, won't you Rhys?"

"I will certainly try." Rhys finished his glass and signaled for another.

"Lord Reed!" a nobleman swaying on his feet slapped a hand on Reed's shoulder, nearly spilling his cup of wine in Reed's lap. "Play something for us on the piano!"

Reed looked at the hand touching his shoulder, and glared up at the nobleman standing over him. "No."

"No? Why not?"

"Wine was spilled on the piano keys. They are sticky." Reed drank heavily from his glass.

"Wait, _what_?" Rhys looked over his shoulder in the nearby music room. "Who did _that_?"

"I'm guessing Lord Pufferwink of Verone," Evelyn said coldly.

"…an easy clean!" the nobleman whined at Reed. "Give us some entertainment!"

Reed reached up and grabbed the man's wrist, prying his hand off his shoulder. "Keep your hands off me."

"We're going to need to call it a night," Rhys said. Nearby, another nobleman had an around a very stiff Zephyr's shoulders, and was talking to him. "I pity our cleaning staff…"

"Milady!" the aforementioned Lord Pufferwink had approached Gloria. "You are going to make a most magnificent and beautiful Queen!"

"Thank you, I know," Gloria answered.

"I cannot wait to see the children produced from such a beautiful woman!" Pufferwink declared. "The Crowned Prince is quite _lucky_ to have you warming his bed every night!"

Rhys stiffened, and he rubbed a hand over his face. Great. The subject had been broached. Though they had separate bedchambers, they shared the same bed from time to time. But since everyone was clamoring for a child, and it was brought up that moment, he knew he would have to take Gloria to bed tonight.

* * *

Rhys was an amazing lover. He knew this well, based upon the reactions his lovers gave. Both men and women have shivered and shuddered underneath him, unable to stop screaming as he forced them over their plateaus again and again. His pride couldn't help but shine when he induced an orgasm upon his partner so powerful that they convulsed and screamed uncontrollably.

Gloria…was a different matter.

Rhys kissed her neck and his teeth nipped at her earlobe. He ran his hands over her large breasts in a circular motion, flicking his thumbs over her nipples.

And she didn't react at all.

Rhys closed his eyes, maintaining his patience. This was what Gloria was like, after all. To be with Rhys was an inconvenience for her, because all she wanted out of him was to be Queen. Though he wasn't impressed at all with her attitude, he wasn't the type of person to make her pay for it by being selfish during sex. That sort of thing wasn't fun for Rhys at all. Part of the excitement of sex for him was to induce mind-blowing feelings inside of his partner, and watching their reactions to his ministrations.

Gloria, however, would simply strip down and lie there in bed. He would kiss her and touch her as gently as he could, but she would do nothing and say nothing. Sometimes he could make her moan when he played with her breasts or when she was close to climaxing, but otherwise she may as well have been asleep. She didn't hang onto him during sex, and she didn't move with him. She just lay there very still.

There was nothing gratifying about it at all.

Rhys leaned down and licked at her navel. The only way he knew that he was invoking _something_ in her was the reaction of her skin. It seemed to sizzle underneath his tongue. But seeing her lying there like a corpse wasn't ego-inducing and it wasn't arousing. If the nobility would shut the fuck up about them having a child then he wouldn't need to do this. But he had to, even for a little while.

He had to do something though, in order to keep going, or else he would scream in frustration. He kept his eyes closed as he kissed her stomach, forcing himself to relive a far-more pleasant memory that would _hopefully_ keep him going through this.

_"I must say." Rhys took a seat on the bed and looked around the messy room. "I still can't get over how **small** this room is compared to the other one you had."_

_"If you've got a problem with it, fuck off and go to somebody else!" Axis snapped, glaring at him from the door._

_"No, no. Now that I've made my choice I don't like changing my mind." Rhys slid off his jacket and held it in his lap. He smirked at Axis. "Are you going to just stand there? Though I won't complain if you want to prolong this a little while longer."_

_"Get over yourself!" Axis stalked across the room, pointing his finger. "I'm just shocked you keep choosing me! I guess you like ass-play too much, you queer!"_

_Rhys snorted before he burst out laughing. " **You** certainly don't complain about ass-play when I'm inside you. In fact…" he held a hand to his chin as though in deep thought. "You seem quite vocal in how much you want it—"_

_Axis screamed in rage and lunged at Rhys, swinging his fist at Rhys's face. Rhys ducked to the side and Axis missed him completely. The rage-scream broke off as Axis fell hard upon his bed. Throwing his coat aside, Rhys jumped onto the bed and pinned Axis there on his stomach. "This position pleases you the most, yes?"_

_"Fuck you!" Axis hollered, swinging back to punch at him._

_Rhys easily grabbed his hand and pinned it down. "Not today."_

It was returning. Rhys felt a measure of relief as he continued, though he kept his mind focused elsewhere.

_It was amazing the changes that could happen in the span of five minutes._

_"Uuuuuuh…" Axis arched his body up, his head thrashing against the pillow. "Oh…mmmm…"_

_Rhys pushed his legs up, forcing his knees to bend and he bobbed his head up and down between Axis's legs. His mouth surrounded Axis's erection, squeezing expertly as one hand cradled the other man's balls. He squeezed and fondled them in time with the squeezing of his mouth._

_"Ohhhhh, shit!" Axis panted. One hand gripped his own bangs while the other buried into Rhys's blue hair. "Haaa…ahhh…"_

_It amazed Rhys that though Axis was a properly trained courtesan that every time Rhys took him into his mouth, Axis squirmed and moaned beneath him as though he'd never received a blowjob before. A sharp feeling of need filled him, and his heart began pounding strangely. He ignored it for the time being as he focused on bringing his little kitten to a screaming orgasm._

Yes, it was there. Rhys slid his arms up Gloria's bare back as he hugged her to him. Her arms remained at her sides. But if _her_ mind was going to be elsewhere, he didn't feel the least bit guilty that _his_ was elsewhere too.

_Rhys slid his hands up Axis's chest and he pinched the other man's nipples between his fingers. Axis breathed sharply and he glared at Rhys. "Don't do that!"_

_"Doesn't it feel good?" he rotated them between his fingers for emphasis._

_Axis grunted from the unexpected pleasure, but he grabbed Rhys's hands roughly. "I'm not a fucking girl!"_

_Rhys smirked. "I know. This is a big indicator." He reached down and grabbed Axis's erection in his fist._

_"AH!" Axis threw his head back and moaned loudly. Rhys cupped the side of his neck as he began thrusting quickly in and out of his body. The friction felt absolutely amazing. Axis's mouth hung open; panting heavily and groaning when Rhys brushed up against that accursed place inside of him that melted his body. "Huuh…ahh…haa!"_

_"Mmm." Rhys leaned over his body, his face just over Axis's and began really pounding into his body. One hand braced under Axis's butt to hold him steady, while the other dug into the pillow beside Axis's head._

_It was then that Axis did something unexpected. Rhys bent his head, panting with his own pleasure. Axis turned his head…and kissed him on the cheek._

_The jolt of shock shook Rhys briefly, and he looked at Axis's face. The other man's eyes were half-lidded, and clouded over with lust. His breathing was erratic and desperate. Rhys stopped moving for a moment, and cupped his cheek. Axis was delirious from the pleasure. It didn't seem like he even knew he had kissed Rhys on his own._

_Rhys crushed his mouth over Axis's. The other man didn't refuse him, returning the kiss readily, their tongue mashing together. Axis dug his fingers into his back as Rhys began moving again. They continued to kiss as he snapped his hips harder against Axis's ass. Axis moaned throatily against his mouth, the sounds turning absolutely desperate. Knowing what was about to happen, Rhys broke the kiss and rose up over him. "Loud, like I told you. Scream like you mean it, you fucking tiger."_

_And loud he was. Axis screamed so loud from his orgasm that it rattled in Rhys's ears. Rhys hissed with his own satisfaction as he met his own release._

Rhys rose up on his elbows, panting softly. He kissed Gloria on the cheek before sprawling beside her on the bed. Her breathing was slightly uneven, and her white skin was flushed, but otherwise she remained as she was. As he tried to catch his breath she turned away from him. Rhys looked at her for a moment before he turned his back on her, closing his eyes and feeling spent.

It was enough. He wanted sex to be as comfortable as possible with Gloria, but she wasn't giving. At least a pleasant memory kept him going through it.

* * *

Rhys fell asleep deeply. Though a memory helped him during sex, the afterglow of that memory remained with him. It was amazing that it had only happened to him that same day. He didn't fall asleep with the whores he slept with, and yet he had with Axis.

It was strange…and yet so _fulfilling_ at the same time.

"Mmm…" in his sleep, Rhys reached for that memory, wanting to stay within it as much as possible. "Axis…"

Gloria stilled. She was standing in front of Rhys's vanity, looking as presentable as she could for her trip back to her own bedroom. She slowly looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Prince. He hadn't woken up.

But there was no mistaking what she'd heard. "Axis…hmm?" her mouth formed a thin line.

* * *

TBC


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I deliberately refrained from naming Gloria's personal assistant because I had a feeling he would be given a name, and didn't want to confuse anything. Now that he does have a name, I've made adjustments to the story to suit this.

**Chapter 3: III**

* * *

III

Atticus Vincent reached out and pressed down on one of the piano keys. He made a face. "Oh, dear…"

"Mr. Atticus?" Evelyn came over to stand behind him. "Is something wrong?"

Atticus forced a painful smile at her. "Forgive my impudence, but these keys are _sticky_."

Evelyn made a face. "Are they _still_? We just had this piano professionally cleaned!"

"The keys still work, and will not hamper my playing. But I can hear the difference, so it surprised me."

"We…had a dinner party a few nights ago and it got out of control." Evelyn shook her head. "One of the nobles spilled his wine on this."

Atticus frowned deeply. "I would say that I'm surprised, but I'm not. But it is no problem. I shall be able to play." He motioned to a young man standing on the other side of the music room. "Come, Elijah."

The young singer meekly walked over to stand beside the piano. Atticus gave him a very encouraging smile. "Just like we practiced." And began playing an uplifting melody in the apparently still-sticky piano keys.

It was only a minor concert for the ailing King, whom had mustered the energy to at least climb out of bed and be maneuvered into the music room. His complexion was still very pale, and he coughed heavily at times. But he watched the performance by the two talented musicians enthusiastically.

Rhys looked at his father briefly before looking back at Elijah. For appearance's sake he was holding Gloria's hand in his own. Her skin felt soft, but her fingers were as stiff as the rest of her. She remained focused on the singer belting out his song with a cold expression, not once glancing at Rhys.

_Just for a little while longer,_ he told himself, sighing quietly. _Just a little while longer…_

Elijah finished his song, and received a well-deserved applause. Even the King managed to clap for him. Atticus flipped the pages of his music book to the next song, and Rhys took advantage of the brief break. "I will be right back, my darling," he told Gloria, kissing her on the knuckles.

Gloria glanced at him then. "You are leaving during a private concert for the King?" she didn't bother hiding the venom from her voice.

Rhys smiled back at her coldly. "No, I'm just going to stand at the window." Without waiting for her reply, he stood up from his seat. He touched his father briefly on the shoulder and walked over to the farthest window in the music room from the group of people sitting in front of the piano. He leaned against the window seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you all right?"

Rhys jumped at Reed's unexpected arrival at his side. "Of course," Rhys told him. "I'm just stretching my legs."

"Hmm."

Atticus and Elijah started up again. Reed watched their performance for a few moments before glancing at Rhys out of the corner of his eye. "I heard a rumor."

"Is that so?" Rhys asked, smiling slightly at the taller man. "What about?"

"You purchased a pair of $3,000 earrings."

Rhys almost laughed. "Do my private exploits really fascinate the nobility that much? I am aware that most of the slobs who wreaked havoc on the castle four days ago spend far more money than I do."

"It is…curious," Reed said slowly. "Because neither Evelyn nor my dear cousin have been openly showing off these earrings."

"…Ah." Rhys idly watched the performance. "But it doesn't matter. What I do, and what I purchase, is nobody's business."

Reed said nothing again for a long moment. They continued to watch the performance in silence for several minutes.

Then, Reed spoke again. "Are they for _him_?"

Rhys felt his fingers tense against his sleeves. "What makes you say that?" he asked calmly.

"Because _his_ ears are pierced." He paused before he added with disgust, "Along with various other places on his body."

Rhys snorted. "His _dick_ isn't pierced, if that's what you mean."

Reed made a face. "…Thank you for that horrifying mental image, Rhys."

Rhys almost choked on his next laugh. "Anytime, Reed."

The second song was finished, and Atticus moved on to ready the third and final song.

"I think you should be careful," Reed said finally.

"What about?" Rhys asked.

"It doesn't matter if you buy him a gift, but $3,000 is a _steep_ bill for a gift for a prostitute," Reed said. "Just the fact that you bought those earrings has caused a lot of talk."

"I know," Rhys said solemnly. He smiled again as Elijah started singing again. "But it was a heat of the moment thing. I guess…" he shrugged. "It just made me _happy_ to get him something. Even if it's a pair of earrings."

"…Does he like the gift?" Reed asked.

"I haven't been back there for awhile, so I'm not sure. But there's a probability that he doesn't know _I_ gave them to him." Rhys laughed softly. "It's going to be a lot of fun _playing_ with him about it. You should try it too."

"Try what?" Reed asked.

"Buy a little something for your little…" Rhys gestured with his hand as he tried to pinpoint the proper adjective for Rory. He gave up. "Do like I did. You might find it rather fulfilling to spoil him."

"I have better things to spend my money on. If you'll excuse me…" with a slight bow, Reed walked away from Rhys.

Rhys had to refrain from really bursting out laughing. As troubling as things were for him, seeing that he embarrassed his too-serious friend so easily made things look much better for him.

Gloria looked at Rhys very briefly before focusing on the performance once more. Her hands curled into fists in her lap.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

Rhys calmly brushed out his sleeves as the carriage rolled to a slow stop near the Teahouse. "I think I might choose someone else for tonight," he said thoughtfully. He chuckled lightly. "That should _really_ set him off."

Reed watched his friend very carefully. "You seem to be taking great pleasure in this."

"It's all part of the fun," Rhys said. As the driver opened, he suddenly held out his hand to stop Reed from moving in his seat. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Reed asked.

Rhys narrowed his eyes as he smiled. "You haven't gone all the way with your virgin, have you?"

Reed's brow twitched and he waved Rhys's hand away. "I do not ask for the details of _your_ exploits—though you insist in divulging every dirty detail to me. Please do not inquire with mine."

"What if I _ordered_ you to?" Rhys joked as they climbed out the carriage.

"I would still not tell you," Reed said.

Rhys burst out laughing, unable to come up with a counter remark.

Reed pushed open the door and walked in first. Since he was Rory's exclusive client, all he needed to do was send word ahead to Rory that he was coming. So he wasted no time in heading for the stairs.

"—you FUCKING SICKO!"

Rhys looked to his right where the collection of couches was. Axis was currently wringing the neck of Mercutio, who was laughing while choking. Claret was hovering close by, trying to reason with Axis, while Lilith sat on one of the couches, filing her nails and ignoring the chaos.

"Axis, _stop it_!" Claret wailed.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Axis hollered.

"Ugh—harder, harder!" Mercutio gurgled happily. "T-This is making me so _hot_!"

Axis screamed with disgust and promptly dropped the other man. He scrubbed his hands furiously on his pants. "W-What the fuck is wrong with you? _Seriously_?"

"Good evening," Rhys announced cheerfully.

Claret immediately perked up, and nearly tripped over Mercutio running over to Rhys. "Sir Rhys, good evening! Shall I ring the lineup bell for you, or do you have _someone_ already in mind?"

Rhys didn't miss the emphasis of the word 'someone' and held onto his smile. _She was fun last time_ , he thought to himself. _And **he** certainly did a lot of screaming over it. I think I'll choose Claret._

"Actually, I _do_ have someone in mind," Rhys told her smugly.

Axis scoffed and ruffled the hair beside his left ear. "Don't you have anything better to do to spend your money on? You're better off piling it up and _pissing_ on it!"

Rhys looked up, ready with a smart remark, but stilled when the chandelier's light caught the ruby and sapphire on Axis's ear.

_He's wearing the earrings._

"Like who?" Claret asked, batting her eyelashes hopefully at him.

Rhys found himself with a change of heart and he smiled at the young woman. "Someone _specific_." He departed from her and walked over to Axis. "Hey, _Alice_."

Axis glared at him incredulously. "You _cannot_ be serious."

Rhys smirked, and saw Atros coming down the stairs. "I've already made my selection, Mr. Atros," he called up to him.

Atros eyed them as he approached them. Rhys saw something… _peculiar_ in Atros's eyes. He looked as cold and calm as usual, but his eyes seemed… _apprehensive_.

_Oh well. If I'm paying he's not going to complain._

"I'm NOT doing this guy again!" Axis snapped, jabbing a finger at Rhys. "Does he have to pick me _every time_? I'm sick of it!"

"…The lady doth protest—" Mercutio began from the floor.

Axis kicked him in the side. "SHUT UP!"

Instead of crying out in pain, Mercutio moaned exquisitely in pleasure.

"That's _enough_ , Axis!" Atros snapped. "This is a job, and you WILL do it! And for kicking Mercutio, you have to polish ALL of his toys!"

The color drained from Axis's face and he regarded Atros with horror. "D-Don't—"

"I won't repeat myself," Atros said. He turned to Rhys. "Please accept my apologies for his appalling behavior."

"Not at all," Rhys said politely. "That's just part of his _charm_ …"

"Fuck you!" Axis snapped, shoving his middle-finger at Rhys.

"I'll give you a twenty-percent discount tonight," Atros said quickly, glaring murderously at Axis. "Short of murder, do _whatever_ you want with Axis."

"W-WHAT?" Axis shouted.

Rhys smiled very genuinely. "Thank you, Mr. Atros." _And thank YOU for making this night much better for me_ , he thought to Axis.

Axis cursed under his breath, but didn't dare say anything more.

* * *

"Lord Reed, come inside!" Rory smiled as he direct his exclusive client into the room. Though the older man still made him so nervous at times, he was becoming slowly but surely more use to him. "I-I had the servants bring up some tea and teacakes. Would—"

"Here." Without sparing him a glance, Reed pulled a gift-wrapped box out of his coat and handed it Rory. Then he ventured further into the room, sliding his jacket off his broad shoulders.

"Um…" Rory meekly looked down at the box and then at Reed. "What is this?"

"Open it," Reed told him coldly, neatly draping his coat over one of the chairs.

"R-Right!" Afraid he'd offended the other man with his questioning, Rory began unwrapping the present. Mindful that messes displeased Reed, he took his time and was careful not to rip the wrapping paper. Once it was off he set it on the table with the tea and teacakes and opened the box. "Ah!"

It looked like a rectangular case of sorts. It was bright gold and it shined underneath the lights. Rory lifted it from the box. It could fit into the palm of one hand. He saw there was a latch on one side and opened it. The inside was black crushed velvet, and on the right side there was a thin layer of glass embedded in the velvet. "This is wonderful, Lord Reed. What do I do with it, though?"

"It holds photographs," Reed said over his shoulder, calmly removing his gloves.

Rory looked at a book he had on one of the bedside tables, and saw the photograph of his twin sister sticking out like a bookmark. "Yes, for that," Reed said, noting his look. "That photograph obviously means a lot to you, but it has some damage to it. If you want to take care of it, using it as a bookmark isn't the way to it."

"I-I…" Rory was taken aback by this gift. Sometimes when Reed would visit he would find himself babbling because the silence felt so awkward to him, and it would annoy Reed. But this is the first time Reed had gone out of his way to _buy_ him something, especially for the intentions of protecting the photograph of his sister. "Thank you so _much_ , Lord Reed!" Rory wanted to give the other man a hug, but held himself back as he hurried over to the book to retrieve the photograph. "I'll treasure this! I swear I will! Nobody's ever gotten me such a nice gift before!" the last statement just rushed out of him and he flushed with embarrassment. "I-I mean—"

A large hand cupped Rory's chin and turned his head to the side. Reed leaned over until his mouth was inches from his, his intense eyes boring into the startled green. "Consider this… _spoiling_."

* * *

Was it possible to be addicted to another person's body?

Rhys held Axis by the scruff of his neck, pressing him facedown into the mattress. He was partially lying on the bed, partially kneeling on the floor. Rhys's other hand held on his hip as he massaged Axis's loosened entrance with the tip of his penis before roughly thrusting inside.

"Guh—!" Axis bucked against the bed and tried to sit up, but Rhys overpowered him, keeping him in place. He licked his lips and panted shortly as he slowly slid out of Axis, only to repeat the same motion again.

"Fucking— _stop it_!" Axis growled against the sheets. "How many times are you going to DO this, you asshole?"

Rhys didn't answer. He leaned down and touched his tongue to Axis's back, on one arm of his body-tattoo. Axis jumped underneath him and moaned softly as he traced the outline of the tattoo as much as he could from his position. His skin was salty from the sweat, but he also tasted like soap. Body soap and his natural masculine musk filled Rhys's senses, and it created a whirlwind of excitement in him.

He removed his hand from Axis's neck and licked at the tattoo's outlines there. Then he lifted his head to breathe into his ear. "I'm doing _whatever I want_ , little kitten."

Axis cursed and tried to sit up again, but Rhys pinned him again. "You never learn, do you?" he couldn't stop the chuckle that came out.

"Fuck you!" Axis fumed underneath him. "If you don't get off of me right this minute, I'm going to kick your ass! You—"

Rhys leaned back down and sank his teeth into the muscle above Axis's right shoulder blade. "AH!" Axis arched his back and shuddered, clutching at the sheets. "Mmm…" he bit down on his lower lip to suppress anymore sounds.

Rhys laughed again. From his experiences with Axis's body, he knew this spot to be a _hot spot_ on his body. And he also knew that since almost all of Axis's customers were women that nobody else knew about this spot. That bit of knowledge was extremely gratifying.

Axis pressed his forehead into the covers, trying not to moan as Rhys stroked his flesh from the inside out. It was so much fun to torture him in this way. They'd already fucked at least six times already, and each time Axis screamed himself hoarse from the sheer bliss of it. But Rhys knew himself not to be a sadist. As much fun as he was having, _humbling_ Axis was the biggest payout of all.

Bracing both hands on the bed, Rhys arched back and began hammering into him quickly. Try as he might, Axis couldn't contain himself and the sounds burst out of him with a loud gasp. "Ah! H-Haa…Uhn!"

The earrings caught Rhys's eyes again. Unable to help himself he licked the side of the earlobe up to the bottom earring. His teeth caught this earring and he sucked it into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue as he pounded into Axis.

"Ow— _haa_!" Axis pulled away, but it was enough for Rhys. He slid his hands up Axis's sides, eliciting more desperate moans as he moved faster, slamming his body into the side of the bed.

_You're wearing MY earrings. You're covered in MY hickeys. And this is MY cock inside of you._ Rhys groaned sharply as his fingers dug into Axis's skin. _And even if you don't know it, I'll make certain your BODY knows it. Because as much as you gloat and brag, I know nobody else makes you scream like **I** do._

"Uurrrgh…" Rhys saw Axis let go of the covers with one hand and he moved it downwards. Knowing what he was trying to do, Rhys grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed. His other hand shot down between Axis's legs and grabbed his erection, pumping it furiously.

"Oh, shit! Ohhh…" Axis's other hand reached back and grabbed Rhys's bare thigh. It startled Rhys, but only slightly as he crushed his body over Axis's back. Axis began shaking violently. "W-Wait, _wait_! I—"

"Hmm." Rhys hummed into his ear. "Why hold back?"

He couldn't. Axis shuddered and screamed as he came apart in Rhys's hands once more. His fingers dug so hard into Rhys's thigh that he was certain he would draw blood. At the moment though he didn't care. He snapped his hips against Axis's ass again and groaned throatily as he met his own release.

Exhaustion came quickly. They'd just had rough sex six times in a row, after all. Rhys was shocked by his own exhaustion as he lay against Axis's back. The other man's breathing was heavy and ragged, and he still looked like he was in a daze. Finally, Rhys rose up onto his arms to ease the weight on Axis's back. His arms were shaking. It was both gratifying and unnerving.

He turned Axis's head and kissed him on the mouth. Axis returned the kiss, the moment oddly more intimate than the sex they'd had. Rhys was disgusted with Axis's constant smoking, but they was something soothing about kissing him like this. At times he couldn't help himself when he did it.

Finally he broke the kiss and leaned away. The earrings caught his eye once more. Wanting to play with Axis a little bit, he traced the outline of both. "Well, _these_ are cute."

Axis scoffed, awareness returning to him, and he sat up, forcing Rhys to move away. The other man visibly winced, and Rhys smirked. " _Nothing_ about me is cute."

"Well, I don't know about _that_." Rhys reached out and ruffled his hair as he stood up. He laughed when Axis smacked his hand away. "I'd say you have a few _cute_ qualities."

"I'm a man, not a chick!" Axis snapped. He heaved himself up onto the bed, but cursed and winced. "I'm NOT cute!"

Rhys glanced at him as he pulled his pants back on. Axis was sitting at a huge angle. "But I think your moans are cute. Or rather…your _mewling_?"

Axis snarled and grabbed the nearest pillow to throw at Rhys. "Are you _done_ yet? Get the fuck out of my room!"

Rhys grabbed the pillow in mid-air and tossed it into a nearby chair. "So I think those earrings would suit your… _cute_ self."

"Fuck you! I'll take them _out_ then!" Axis reached for them.

"And disappoint the person who bought them for you?" Rhys was outwardly calm, but he was surprised at the sudden discomfort he felt in his gut. "Would you disappoint a _lady_ like that?"

It was enough to stop Axis. Rhys was uncomfortable by the relief that came to him when Axis dropped his hands. "Seriously, FUCK OFF!"

Rhys held onto his smirk as he finished buttoning up his shirt and shrugging on his coat. "Until next time… _kitten_."

He was out of the room before the chair Axis threw hit his body. A torrent of swear words and exclamations of pain vibrated from the closed door. Rhys snorted before he nearly barreled over with laughter. He leaned against the wall to steady himself, his laugh echoing down the empty hall. His sides quickly began to ache but he didn't care.

_I don't think I'll ever get tired of this,_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Sir Rhys."

The laughter in him faded and he snapped to attention as he saw Atros approach him. "Hello," he greeted. "Were you satisfied with the fee I paid?"

"I promised a discount and you paid accordingly," Atros said. He paused before he continued. "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Several days ago, Axis received a pair of earrings as a gift."

Rhys revealed nothing on his face. "Yes, I got an eyeful of them. They look nice."

"They're Juno Lounge earrings," Atros said. "I don't believe Axis read the box they came in so he doesn't know how expensive they are."

"Hmmm." Rhys folded his arms over his chest. "And your question is?"

"Do you know who might have gotten Axis these earrings?"

Rhys shrugged neutrally. "I didn't realize you had an invested interest in the gifts your employees receive, Mr. Atros."

"I'm…curious," Atros said warily.

"Well, whoever got him those earrings must have deep pockets." Rhys nodded his head slightly. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Of course," Atros said. "Have a good night."

Rhys walked past him and towards the main foyer. He had a feeling Reed was still wrapped up in Rory, so he wasn't in any hurry.

But Atros's worry had him curious. What did the man care if Rhys bought Axis a pair of earrings? All of his courtesans got gifts from clients.

_It's no matter. It's just a pair of earrings, and Axis doesn't know they're from me. It's nothing serious._

* * *

The servants came in to change his sheets. Axis couldn't help the barrage of swear words that came out of his mouth as he left his room and walked down the hallway.

No…that was putting it too simply. He could barely _walk_ and was limping down the hallway. He nursed a hand against the small of his back. His right leg didn't feel like it was functioning. Any time he tried to lift it pain shot through his body, so he was left stumbling around like an invalid.

This was all the fault of a certain blue-haired _asshole_.

_One of these days I'm going to ram HIM so hard that HE won't be able to walk!_ Axis thought, shaking his head.

_…Well, not that I would ENJOY fucking another man. No, it'd be straight-up REVENGE sex! Let's see how he would like being forced on all fours while a dick was pounding into his ass!_

Because of the pain he was in, Axis didn't have the time or energy to react when breath caressed across his nape. "Axis."

Axis visibly shuddered in disgust. "Get the fuck away from me, Mercutio."

"Awwww," Mercutio laughed into his ear. "Poor widdle Axis. Did you have too much _fun_?"

Before Axis could scream at him, Mercutio suddenly grope one of his ass cheeks and squeezed it _hard_.

" **OWWW**!" Axis stumbled away, ready to swing at that smug face, but pain shot up his spine and he was forced to focus his energy into staying on his feet. "You sick bastard!"

"You know…" Mercutio was giving him a coy look. "I can help you to…get use to it."

"Get use to WHAT?" Axis snapped. "I'm NOT GAY!"

"But you have a male client," Mercutio pointed out.

"I can't help who Atros shoves on me!"

"And he requests you so _often_. You must be good at _taking it_." Mercutio winked at him.

" _You_ must be good at taking my fist in your face!" Axis snapped waving said fist in the air.

"Here I am, trying to help you," Mercutio sighed, feigning disappointment. "But since you're going to be… _well acquainted_ with my toys, I thought I might lend you one."

Axis started dry-heaving. "You're fucking disgusting!"

"Here." Axis noticed for the first time that Mercutio had a hand behind his back. "I think _this_ would be a good starter for you."

Mercutio held out the dildo. It was the stuff of nightmares. Lime green, the length and _width_ of a forearm, and covered in bumps that reminded Axis of stories he'd heard about genital warts. He nearly threw up right there. "Get it away from me, you asshole!"

"Ah ah." Mercutio waved the hideous dildo for emphasis. "Because you bruised my beautiful body, Atros told you to clean all of my toys." He gestured gracefully with his hand down the hall in the direction of his bedroom. "I'm finished with my appointments today—all _five_ of them—so you're going to be a busy bee, Axis."

Axis was certain he was going to throw up. "You'd better call the maids," he said heavily. "Because I'm about to blow chu—get that FUCKING THING away from me!" he hollered when Mercutio waved the dildo at his face.

"You'd better get to work, or else Atros might punish you _further_ ," Mercutio taunted him playfully.

It took every fiber of Axis's being to not murder Mercutio right then and there. _I had to fuck a guy—AGAIN! I can barely walk because of him—AGAIN! And now I have to clean dildos that have been inside other dudes! NOTHING I'll ever experience from here on out will ever be worse than this!_

* * *

"Is there anything else, Milady?"

Gloria smiled at her assistant, Vann, who was looking at her over the rims of his glasses. They were alone in one of the private sitting rooms in the castle. "Actually, there _is_ something I want you to look into."

"What about, Milady?"

"I'm…" she brushed aside locks of her curly black hair. "Certain you've heard the rumors about my husband and his spending habits."

"I don't pay attention to rumors, Milady."

"That's good to hear. But the rumors are true. Prince Rhys purchased a pair of $3,000 earrings, and it wasn't as a gift for me or for his sister. He gave them to his lover."

Vann shook his head in disgust. "What a waste of money. _Especially_ when this money comes from the royal treasury!"

"I want to find out who has the earrings now," Gloria said coldly. "This situation is incredibly embarrassing for me. The Prince promised me he would be discreet with his affairs, and yet he spends $3,000 on jewelry and gives them to his mistress for her to flaunt around. I cannot help but be irritated by this."

"I am sorry, Milady." He reached over and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles. "You deserve better."

"I deserve to be Queen," Gloria said. "But I'm not going to be folly to a personal scandal before I get my crown. I want to find out who this other woman is _immediately_."

"I will look into it." He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. "Before I start my search, do you have any clues as to who the other woman is?"

"I only have a name," Gloria said. "Axis."

Vann stiffened, and he looked at Gloria in surprise. He let out a broken laugh. "Ah…Milady, are you sure of this?"

"I heard the Prince say this name intimately. Is something wrong?"

"P-Perhaps. Milady…" her assistant brushed back his black hair awkwardly. "Axis is a _man's_ name."

_This_ bit of news startled Gloria, but only briefly. "…All right. Then if that's the case, I want you to look for a _man_ named Axis."

"I will certainly do that, Milady." Vann took the necessary notes and departed the room.

Gloria drank some tea in the silence, but her frown was deep. _You must think all of this is amusing, Rhys. Your dislike for our marriage and for **me** is evident. All I asked of you was to not embarrass me, but apparently this was too daunting for you. Well I'm not going to be humiliated by your lover, no matter what their gender is. Most importantly, no matter how much you love them. Let's see how **you** like squirming in discomfort._

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I forgot to include: Atticus Vincent is the property of Annie, and Elijah is the property of Rebecca.


	4. IV

**Chapter 4: IV**

* * *

IV

Axis thought he would never think of such a thing, but he hoped that his schedule remained free for the rest of the day. Because he knew his body was going to be _sore_ for the rest of the day.

"Gah— _ah_!" he arched his back as that familiar rough hand grabbed his swollen penis and pumped it between their bodies. He clung to the broad shoulders of the man he was riding, because he was afraid he was fall over. "Ooh…mmm…"

Rhys traced his collar bone with his tongue and watched Axis's face. While he pumped Axis with one hand his other was braced firmly on his hips helping the other man to rise and fall on top of his cock. Rhys groaned sharply against his skin from the wonderful friction and spread his own legs wider to help brace himself as he thrusted upwards into his warm body.

Axis shuddered suddenly and threw his head back. "Fuuuu—ahhhh!"

Rhys held onto him as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Seeing his face twisted up in ecstasy was too much for Rhys. He dug his fingernails into Axis's skin as he met his own release.

Axis collapsed against his bed, his mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. It was already just mid-afternoon but he was so _exhausted_ now. His body did feel sore, but he felt spent and _satisfied_. He turned over to partially lie on his side, his eyes sliding closed. He couldn't fall asleep because Atros would give him so much _shit_ for it, but he needed a breather. He almost felt ready to throw in the towel, which was a bit frustrating because he prided himself on having excellent stamina.

 _Leave it up to the bastard to ruin all of that,_ he thought grimly.

Axis jumped slightly when he felt Rhys's body press against his back. Arm slid around him and hands held his own. Axis was startled, but he was more uncomfortable by the sudden slamming of his heart. Rhys was _holding_ him.

Axis opened his eyes. He could feel Rhys's breath at his left ear, and feel the full-length of his body against his back. His was curled up in the same position as Axis. Axis wasn't a fan of cuddling after sex, but he always did it when his female clients asked him. But this…felt _different_. This felt incredibly _intimate_ and Axis realized he was becoming uncomfortable. He was certain it was because another man was cuddling with him, but he didn't like the underlining feeling he felt with that thought. That such a scenario wasn't _entirely_ the truth.

Finally, he found his voice. "What are you doing?"

Rhys opened his eyes. It was as though clarity had returned to him. He was hugging Axis. Or rather, they were _spooning_. And _he_ had initiated it. He had acted on some sort of impulse. Maybe it was seeing Axis once again humbled by his cock. Maybe…maybe it was _Rhys_ that was humbled. Because it was so refreshing to be with someone—who didn't know he was the Prince but _knew_ he was someone important—who didn't give a shit about his status and treated him no differently than anyone else he encountered. Yet when sex came into the equation he would fight Rhys but give in. And when he gave in, then the issue of gender didn't matter to Axis because it felt so _good_.

And…maybe it was also refreshing to be with someone, who fought him constantly, and yet didn't deny themselves pleasure. When push came to shove, Axis knew how to give back during sex. Not just with his body but with the emotions he exuded. Rhys wasn't the kind of person to compare a whore to his wife, but there was more _enjoyment_ with bedding Axis.

And more _fulfillment_ , too.

Axis's question rang in his ears though, and Rhys felt a little embarrassed to be holding him like this. Thankfully he had a quick-wit. He leaned his head up and smirked down at Axis. "What am I what?"

"…Why are you hugging me?" Axis asked harshly. But he didn't move away.

Rhys's smirk widened and he reached up to stroke the side of Axis's face. "Because you're so _cute_."

Axis cursed loudly and pulled away from Rhys. "Fuck you, you faggot!"

Ah, so he was back. Rhys snorted as he sat up. "You love to throw that word around, don't you?"

" _You_ like fucking dudes!" Axis shot back, pointing at Rhys. "So that means you're a FAGGOT!"

Rhys's eyebrow rose. "You seem to like fucking dudes, too. You were screaming loud enough—"

"FUCK YOU!" Axis threw a pillow at him. "I'm not queer! I fuck women mostly!"

"So do I," Rhys pointed out. "So how am _I_ a faggot with your philosophy?"

Axis snarled, and his face turned red. Maybe it was from anger but Rhys liked to think it was from embarrassment. "I see you're still wearing those _lovely_ earrings, Alice." He slid out of bed to find his clothes.

Axis snorted. "You sound _jealous_! What, are you stunned I service someone other than _you_?"

"Hardly." Rhys picked up his shirt and slid it on. "Not when _I_ bed other people as well. I just thought it was interesting you would continue to wear such things."

Axis ruffled his own hair as he watched Rhys get dressed. "They aren't _girly_ , you moron! They make me look awesome!"

Rhys was glad he was turned away from Axis, because he couldn't stop smiling. "I think they make you look a little…" he chuckled to himself. "I mean, those earrings have gems in them. What sort of man wears _gems_ in his earrings?"

"You know what?" Axis shouted. He jumped off the bed. "Fuck off, you aristocrat! Talk as much shit about these earrings as you want! I'll NEVER take them off! I'll wear them for the rest of my life! So SUCK ON THAT, douche bag!"

Rhys looked over his shoulder and smirked at Axis. "You'd rather I suck on your cock, Alice."

It was worth it to rile him up so much. Rhys lost count of how many times he left Axis screaming in rage. It was so incredibly amusing.

_"I'll NEVER take them off!"_

Hearing Axis say that stirred something curious inside of Rhys. As fun as it was to make fun of those earrings—especially since _Rhys_ had bought them—to hear Axis start defending them so passionately made him oddly happy. It showed Rhys that Axis really did appreciate this gift.

Even if Axis didn't know Rhys had been the one to give the earrings to him.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

"Thank you for this. Given that their Royal Highnesses will be out of the city for three days, it is highly important I do this."

"It's not a problem." The coachman showed Vann to where Prince Rhys's coach was sitting waiting for Rhys and Evelyn the following morning. "We cleared it out though just yesterday, and we didn't find anything like a handkerchief."

"It is her Ladyship's treasured handkerchief," Vann emphasized. "And she believes she may have left it in his Majesty's carriage."

"Well, here you go." The coachman opened the door. "Have fun."

Vann climbed inside and combed gloved fingers over the burgundy seats. The handkerchief in question was in fact inside his sleeve, and it was the same color as these seats. This would lead to less suspicion if something were to happen.

But he was given a task by the future Queen, and had spent the past several days following empty leads. Vann had to produce _something_ for his Ladyship, even if it meant sniffing around the Crowned Prince's own carriage.

Vann reached under the seat, and he fingers grazed what felt like a card. He pulled it out and held it up. It was a business card with an intricate symbol on the left-hand side.

_'Teahouse. A first-class brothel for first-class nobility.'_

The address was printed at the bottom. He frowned deeply as he pushed his glasses up his nose. _A brothel?_

"Milord?" the coachman asked from the door. "Have you found anything?"

"Indeed, I have." Vann revealed nothing in his voice as he tucked the business card into his breast pocket. He pulled the handkerchief out of his sleeve and showed it to the coachmen.

The coachman did a double-take. "T-There it is! Please forgive me, Milord, for not spying it sooner!"

He smiled at the other man. "There is no need for apologies. This handkerchief is the color of the seats after all, so it was unfortunately bound to blend in. But I'm glad we found it before the Prince and Princess departed."

"Indeed!" the coachman bowed deeply. "A-Ah, I hope I don't sound impudent if I ask that we keep this between ourselves? I would rather not bring myself too much trouble."

"That shouldn't be a problem, sir. If you'll excuse me…" Vann walked away from the coachman. When he was out of sight he smirked very slightly and tapped a hand over his pocket.

_The business card for a high-class brothel. There's no way Prince Rhys would spend $3,000 on a pair of earrings for a **prostitute** of all people, but perhaps he meets his lover at this brothel? In any case, this is the best lead I have so far._

* * *

Rhys was curled up in his bed. He knew it was his bed because he recognized the soap the servants used to wash his sheets. There was a perfumey, comforting scent about them that always helped to put him at ease and quickly go to sleep.

He rolled over onto his side, and his fingers met someone's bare back.

He almost opened his eyes in confusion, but decided against it. Gloria almost never spent a full night with him. Maybe this was a rare exception? Well, it didn't matter.

There was an odd comfort to waking up beside someone, even if it was his cold wife. Rhys moved closer and slid his arms around the torso. Ah…Gloria was _naked_. Maybe this could turn out a little more pleasant than he'd thought. Gloria's arms were curled up in front of her, so Rhys slid his hands up her stomach, ready to cup her beautiful breasts—

And encountered a _flat chest_.

He was startled, but only for a minute. Groaning softly, he pressed up against this person and buried his nose in their short hair. He opened his eyes very slightly and saw a ruby on the left ear. _…Axis?_

 _This_ was more surprising to Rhys than waking up with a guy in his personal bed. At the moment he didn't bother questioning why Axis was in his bedroom. He closed his eyes again and hung on tighter. He felt hands touch his arms, and he half-expected Axis to push him away. Instead, Axis pulled his arms tighter around him. The gesture felt so intimate to Rhys, and he kissed the back of his neck. He couldn't stop the smile from forming as he snuggled closer…

…And abruptly woke up. _Alone_.

"…Axis?" Rhys called out in confusion, rubbing at his eyes. He rolled over onto his stomach as his mind cleared. It was morning and he'd been dreaming. As sad as it was, his bed was empty as it'd been last night.

 _Why did I think that loudmouth was in my room?_ he wondered, burying his head underneath the pillow. _More than that… **why** did I dream of him being in here? I just saw him yesterday!_

Rhys frowned, and held the pillow over his head. He wasn't a self-conscious person. It didn't matter to him who he bedded, whether it was a man or woman. If he enjoyed the sex, and if his partner enjoyed the sex, then who cared? Gender was just a technicality when it came to sex.

Then why did he have a dream as simple as snuggling _Axis_ of all people in his bed?

_Probably the same reason you spent $3,000 on him._

Rhys abruptly sat up in bed. This particular thought made him very uncomfortable. He rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. _It's nothing. I bought those earrings on a whim. Besides, he's a prostitute and I'm his client._

Rhys didn't like he had to keep saying these words to himself as a reassurance. He quickly got dressed and left his bedroom to join his family for breakfast.

* * *

Axis yawned loudly as he pushed open the kitchen door. "Is coffee on?"

Linneus looked at him with shock from the breakfast nook. Axis got himself a cup of coffee and drank from it heavily when he noticed Linneus's look. " _What_?"

"Axis, you're awake," Linneus said, lowering his cup of tea.

"Yeah, so?" Axis took a seat across from him in the booth.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning."

Axis blinked very slowly. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Holy shit, it _is_!" he shook his head. "It's been _years_ since I've seen eight AM!"

Linneus laughed softly. "Yes, you tend to be more of an afternoon-riser…" he sipped his cup of tea before looking at Axis. "I'd heard you arguing with Xanthe yesterday. Is everything okay?"

"It's not anything _you_ have to worry about," Axis said sharply, gulping down his coffee.

Linneus smiled. "Was it about Sir Rh—"

"Can it," Axis interjected.

Linneus raised a hand defensively, though he hung onto his smile. "All right. How is your ear? Are your new earrings working out all right for you?"

Axis shrugged. "It no longer hurts, if that's what you mean. I guess they're suited for my ear."

Linneus held in his laughter. "Then the client who got them for you was very thoughtful."

"Maybe. I just wish I knew who it was." Axis grinned. "I'd give that little lady a little _extra_ something for her next visit."

 _But it's most likely not a lady who got you those earrings,_ Linneus added silently.

They sat in the silence of the kitchen for a few moments. After a while, Axis quickly looked over his shoulder, as if looking for someone.

"What's wrong?" Linneus asked.

Axis suddenly leaned across the table. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"You get a lot of dudes for clients, right?"

Linneus blinked very slowly, and rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand. "Women generally do not find me appealing, so _yes_. I do tend to have male clients more."

"How do you…" he gestured wildly with his hand. " _Deal_ with it?"

"Deal with what?'

"Having a _sore ass_!" Axis hissed. "It's bad enough I have that stupid queer as a client, but he's been coming back a LOT! I mean, I _am_ pretty irresistible, but I'm not into this gay sex stuff!"

Linneus laughed quietly. "You must be _good_ at it, Axis, if Sir Rhys keeps choosing you."

"He's just fucking with me!" Axis hit the table sharply. "He knows he can get away with acting superior and treating me like shit! When he…" he shook his head. "Its aftermath is _annoying_ to deal with!"

Linneus laughed around his cup of tea. "Does the sex feel good? Sometimes being sore afterwards is worth it if you have a mind-blowing experience."

Axis's face turned bright red, and he hissed dangerously. "Fuck the sex! Tell me how to deal with it!"

"Your body will get use to it—"

"I don't _want_ to get use to ass-fucking!"

"There are also creams or balms you can rub down there to ease the pain," Linneus continued calmly. "Sir Rhys seems to space out sessions with you enough to give your body enough time to heal. Overtime though, you'll barely feel any pain."

Axis snorted. "I hope he leaves me the _fuck_ alone before that happens!"

Linneus shook his head slightly and smiled. "I don't find the soreness to be bothersome. It's… _other things_ with my clients that can bother me."

"Like what?" Axis sounded mildly curious, but also reluctantly curious.

"You've experienced this with female clients, I'm sure. With me though, it's different when it's men doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Certain…gestures," Linneus said, for the lack of a better term. "We're courtesans, and most of the clients we meet only see us as a means of sexual gratification. But when I'm treated differently than that, it can be unnerving." He drank some more tea, but he saw the impatience in Axis's face. Linneus sighed, knowing he would have to spell this out to Axis. "If a client insists on hugging me after sex, or before and after a session. As minor as it seems, hugging is _emotionally_ intimate. Kissing too can sometimes be too intimate." Linneus shrugged slightly. "Sometimes in the heat of the moment kissing is inevitable, but sometimes it seems too much or too _intimate_. Especially when your client is more focused on kissing you than satisfying his own needs."

A strange look crossed Axis's face, and Linneus paused. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing," Axis said. He quickly finished his cup of coffee and stood up. "I'm going back to bed."

"Don't let Xanthe catch you doing that," Linneus teased.

When Axis hurried from the room, Linneus leaned his chin into his hand thoughtfully. _What was THAT all about?_

Axis stopped in the main foyer, and scrubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't believe he'd just had a conversation about men with _Linneus_ of all people.

Linneus's words vibrated in his head, and it made him incredibly uncomfortable. He'd brought up a few points about client-intimacy. Most of Axis's female clients were very physically affectionate, but he knew how to keep a steadfast emotional distance from them.

Linneus had said the affect was different with men though, and Axis saw his point.

 _That asshole kisses me a lot._ He shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. _He always says it's disgusting to kiss me, but that doesn't stop him. And yesterday…_

Rhys _had_ hugged him. And not just hugged him but spooned with him. It wasn't the first time he'd cuddled with a client, but he hadn't liked it. It made him too relaxed, and…

 _No_. Axis huffed and kicked a nearby couch. _He was just fucking around with you again. It doesn't mean anything. And you're NOT gay, Axis!_

* * *

"What time should we leave?"

"Hmm?" Rhys looked up from his breakfast. "What was that, Evie?"

Evelyn made a face. "To see Lord Griffin, Rhys! His wife gave birth to their son yesterday morning, and _we're_ going to his house for the christening! Remember?"

"…Ah, yes." Rhys idly drank some water. Lord Griffin had a close relationship to the King, and the birth of his son, after his wife and him had tried for years to conceive, had caused a lot of joy. He'd promised to go to see the Lordship with Evelyn to welcome the baby. "I imagine that our things are already ready. How about in an hour's time?"

Evelyn smiled. "That would be perfect. We don't need to pack much anyways. Between the journey and our stay, we'll only be out of the city for three days."

"Hmm." Rhys forced a smile as he looked to his right. "Are you up for the journey, my love?"

Gloria looked at him coldly. "We decided I would not be going because I wasn't acquainted with Lord Griffin, remember?"

"…Yes, I remember," Rhys said. He saw Evelyn bristle out of the corner of his eye, but he held onto his smile. "I will miss your company, Milady."

Gloria drank deeply of her cup of water before she spoke. "Given the _diverse_ company you keep, my Prince, I can certainly count on _them_ to keep you company on your trip."

" _Excuse_ me—" Evelyn interjected.

"You wound me, Gloria," Rhys cut in pleasantly, feigning hurt. "Only Evie and myself will be taking part in this journey. You have nothing to worry about from me."

Gloria tossed her napkin over her plate. "I am finished. If you'll excuse me…" she rose from her chair.

Rhys stood up as well, and escorted her from the room. "My love," he said calmly once they entered the hallway. "Your scolding is unnecessary. I know how to conduct myself."

"Considering you buy $3,000 earrings for your whore," Gloria said bluntly. "It's a clear indicator that you _don't_ know."

Rhys frowned. He felt the sting of her words and attitude and it was unpleasant. "I'm going to behave, Gloria. You don't need to admonish me over something I haven't done."

Gloria glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "If I say nothing, then you will as you like without consequence, or without consideration for others." She pulled her arm free of his. "I will bid you farewell when it is time for you to leave. Until then, I will be in my room."

Rhys stood in the hallway for a moment. He saw Zephyr approach him out of the corner of his eye, but he waved his bodyguard off as he stormed back to his own room. As he entered the chamber, he saw two suitcases stacked neatly beside the door. Indeed, the servants were one-step ahead of him.

But he was irritated. He scrubbed a hand over his face and scoffed. He had to take several deep breaths before he calmed down.

Maybe he wouldn't be so _frustrated_ with his wife if he didn't know she had more to her personality than being a cold bitch. She could talk freely with other people without pointing out their shortcomings. She could smile and laugh. But no matter how pleasant and kind he was with her, Gloria only gave him cold scorn.

"Diverse company," Rhys hissed, shaking his head. Was that question even _necessary_? Did _he_ ask her if she was going to be inviting some of her gentlemen into _his_ castle for "company"? Of if she was going to bed her spectacled assistant in _Rhys's bed_? Did he shame her in _any_ way the way she shamed him constantly?

And once again, he had to hear about those earrings. What the fuck did it matter to _anyone_ what he bought and for whom? It was his own money! If he wanted to treat someone, whether it be his sister or a prostitute, he had every damned right to do it! Nobody said anything about the ladies-in-waiting to Evelyn and Gloria, most of who were sleeping with married nobles and openly flaunted the jewelry they got as gifts! One idiot noble even got a circlet made of _platinum_ for one of Evelyn's ladies! Granted the little tramp learned to _never_ wear it in the castle after the one time she did!

So why? Why did it matter that he bought silver earrings for someone? It was _nobody's_ fucking business!

"Your Majesty?"

Rhys barely reacted to Zephyr's presence at his door. His bodyguard slowly entered the chamber. "Milord, are you all right?"

Rhys looked up, and snapped a smile on his face. "I am fine, Zephyr." He walked over to Zephyr and threw an arm around him. "We're going on an _exciting_ trip to see Lord Griffin's long awaited son! Three days of merry partying! With booze to be drunk and women to be bedded!"

"Thank you for the offer, but I will participate in no such things," Zephyr said neutrally."

"Ah, but you must." Rhys squeezed his arm tighter around Zephyr's shoulders. "As your Prince and your charge, I _order_ you to get drunk and get laid!"

"Such activities are not fun for me," Zephyr responded.

" _Eh_?" Rhys looked at him incredulously. "What kind of _man_ passes over the offer of a beautiful woman and a warm bed?"

"One who is the bodyguard of the next King of Ivore."

Rhys shook his head. "I'm going to get you drunk. Just you wait."

Zephyr sighed shortly and Rhys smiled more genuinely. He knew being around people he liked was healthier than those who distressed him, so he was going to take full advantage of this trip away from Gloria.

_Even though that loudmouth will still be here._

He pushed that little inconvenient thought away. He couldn't quite grasp for himself why he had such a weird dream, but he didn't have any answers and so he wouldn't think about it.

* * *

It was a pivotal decision for Axis. He swallowed thickly as he weighed his options.

Claret smiled at him coyly. "Have you decided, Axis?"

"Just give me a minute!" Axis pleaded. He scrubbed a hand over his face. God! There was too much riding on this!

"Axis," Clare sang to him softly. "Are you ready?"

"Hang on, Claret! Uh…" He pressed a hand over his face and peeked through his fingers. "I got it! I got it!"

"Then choose," Claret told him.

Axis's hand shot out and grabbed one of the playing cards held out to him. He quickly flipped it over and saw what he dreaded. The Queen of Hearts.

" **FUUUUUUCK!** " Axis hollered, throwing the card. He ripped at his hair and screamed in frustration.

Claret giggled as she stood up. "You got the Old Maid! That means I win!"

"Nooooo!" Axis groaned, falling to his knees. He was so _close_! Claret promised she would fuck him if he beat her at Old Maid!

But he LOST! Now he had to go on yet _another_ shopping trip with her!

"Claret!" Atros called out. He was standing in front of a well-dressed man. Lilith was beside him. "Come over here this instant!"

"It's really no problem, Mr. Atros," the customer said, smiling slightly. "I am quite enchanted by Miss Lilith here."

Atros waved Claret away as Lilith winked at the client. "About her fee—"

"CLARET!" Axis snapped, kicking the couch. "Best three out of five!"

"But I already beat you _twice_ at Old Maid, Axis!" Claret complained.

"Three out of five! O-Or even better, just declare _me_ the winner!" he grabbed her by her arm. "I will blow your fucking MIND with my skills! Nobody else will rock your bed the way I would yours!"

"Axis!" Claret reprimanded him.

"I apologize for the commotion, sir," Atros said, glaring at Axis and Claret over his shoulder.

"It's okay," the client said. He took Lilith gently by the arm. "Shall we go then, Milady?"

Lilith blushed at his mannerisms and held onto his arm. "Certainly, sir."

As they headed up the stairs though, the client looked towards Axis and Claret. Atros was yelling at them.

 _The person's name was Axis, wasn't it?_ he wondered. _And I was told to look for a pair of silver earrings. One had a ruby and the other a sapphire._

Axis shook his head then, and said ruby and sapphire caught the light from the chandelier. The client smiled to himself. _Yes…THAT'S the Axis they're looking for, then…_

* * *

A knock came to the door. "Milady?"

"Yes, come in," Gloria called out, setting aside her embroidery.

Her assistant came inside. She noted Vann's strained expression and she frowned. "What's wrong? Have you found nothing still?"

"I-I wish it were that, Milady." He forced a twitching smile at her. "Unfortunately, I have found the recipient of the earrings."

"The Prince's lover?" she clarified. She nodded and motioned to him to take a seat across from her. "Tell me everything that you know."

Vann sat down very slowly. It took him awhile to find the words to make his report. For whatever reason, his behavior made Gloria uneasy. "What have you found?" she asked calmly.

"I have found Axis," he reported. He coughed very discreetly as he opened a notepad. "And Axis is indeed a _man_ , as I had suspected."

This didn't bother Gloria. Why should she be offended that Rhys was fucking a man on the side? She didn't sleep with him enough for it to bother her in the slightest. And she certainly didn't _care_ enough for it to bother her.

But she knew that having a male lover would be problematic for Rhys, _especially_ as the Crowned Prince. He obviously didn't care about such things, but it was a further reminder to Gloria of her superiority over him.

"All right," she said neutrally. "My husband has been sleeping with another man. As… _disturbing_ as the mental image is, I hardly think that's warrant for concern. This lover can't produce a bastard that could challenge any of _my_ future children for the throne, and having him will hurt Rhys more than it hurts me."

"Milady…" Vann rubbed at his forehead. "It's actually more _complicated_ than that. Axis isn't just some lover his Majesty has on the side."

"What do you mean?" Gloria asked.

"Axis—I don't know how to put this lightly." He swallowed thickly before he continued. "Axis works at an establishment called the Teahouse."

"What's the Teahouse?"

He hesitated again before he spoke. "It is a _brothel_ , Milady."

Gloria stiffened violently as shock swept through her body. She gaped at her assistant for a long time before she spoke. "Are…Are you certain?"

" _Quite_ certain," he said painfully. "I had an associate visit the Teahouse today to confirm this. He observed Axis and was very… _shocked_ by the other man."

"How so?" Gloria asked slowly.

"Axis is incredibly popular with female patrons of that brothel. He's also a foul-mouthed, immature cretin who drops swear words in casual conversation, insults _everyone_ he speaks to—either customer, coworker, or _boss_ —and propositions the female prostitutes of the establishment frequently."

Gloria sat very still on the couch. She raised a hand to rub at her brow. "So…what you are saying is that the Crowned Prince has been committing adultery with a man he has to _pay_ to fuck?"

"Yes, Milady."

"A male prostitute, who is unrefined, vulgar, and who is popular with _women_?"

"Yes."

"And the Prince bought a pair of _$3,000_ earrings for this same person?"

"…Yes. My associate saw Axis wearing those exact earrings."

Gloria was startled by the anger that rose in her. She wasn't jealous in the slightest, but this humiliated her greatly. Rhys was carrying on an affair with a _PROSTITUTE_? She often referred to his lover as a 'whore' but she _never_ imagined that it would be a _literal whore_!

 _A whore he wasted $3,000 on_. She clenched her teeth. _Everyone knows about those earrings. And I'm **certain** that anyone who goes to that brothel, and sees this whore wearing those earrings will KNOW everything! If this is a brothel that caters to the nobility, then a legion of nobles have probably already seen them!_

Gloria covered her face and sighed painfully. Were they all laughing at her behind her back? This Axis person must be _eating up_ the attention! Why wouldn't he? The Crowned Prince spent more money than that whore was worth on _jewelry_! Axis probably flaunted the earrings daily! He probably told _every_ customer who came in where his jewelry came from!

Her anger was getting out of control. To be humiliated like THIS? At the hands of a _male prostitute_?

"Milady." Vann came to her side. "I am sorry to deliver this distressing news, but I felt that you needed to know about it immediately."

Gloria raised her head and looked at him. "How long will the Prince be out of the city?"

"Three days," he responded.

"Did he take…that _whore_ with him?"

"My associate went to the Teahouse today, and Axis was still there."

Gloria pointed a finger at him. "Assemble a team. I'm not going to allow myself to be disgraced by a whore."

Vann blinked very slowly. "Milady, what do you intend to do?"

"Just do as I say!" she said sharply.

As he left the room, Gloria rubbed a hand over her face. When Rhys had bought the earrings, and spoke this person's name in his sleep, she'd been curious. _Childishly_ curious, maybe. But to know her husband was doing this? Doing the one thing she asked him not to do? It was too much.

 _But we'll see who gets the last laugh in this,_ she thought.

* * *

_The next day…_

Claret was smiling as she snuggled Axis's arm. "Hey, Axis?"

"What is it?" Axis was in a good mood. As frustrating as it was to lose at Old Maid and have to take Claret shopping again, his arm was currently between her large cleavage. So it was worth it.

"Have your clients been jealous over your new earrings?"

Axis snorted. "Why would they be? I've had several women tell me the jewels make me more appealing! And if _women_ think the earrings add to my appeal, why should _I_ complain?"

Claret smiled. "Has Sir Rhys said—"

"Look!" Axis cut in, pointing. "It's the Kitty Row boutique! You went there last time, right? Go in there and get some more clothes!"

"…All right," Claret said slowly. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "And as promised, it will be the only place I go to."

Five minutes later, Axis was waiting outside of Kitty Row and staring up idly at the sky. "—Fucking bored—"

"Excuse me."

Axis glanced to his right. He was mildly surprised to see two men in uniform standing there. They looked like Royal Guardsmen; he only knew this though because a couple of high-ranked soldiers came to the Teahouse every now and then.

One stepped forward. Axis noticed he had a few more stripes than the other, which meant this one's rank was higher. "Are you Axis?" the man asked sardonically.

Axis frowned, and glared at the men. "What the fuck is it to YOU?"

He suddenly heard a carriage approaching them at fast speeds. Confused, he looked the other way. It was a _prison_ carriage meant to harbor criminals. "What the fu—"

A sac was suddenly yanked over his head. Axis shouted and immediately began throwing punches and kicks. His blows only met empty-air air as the carriage came to an abrupt stop beside him. The two soldiers grabbed his flailing limbs and bodily dragged him into the waiting carriage. "Let me go, you fuckers! False arrest! **_FALSE ARREST_**!"

Axis was shoved violently to the floor of the carriage and was pinned there. He continued swearing profusely as he felt the carriage take off once more. "What the FUCK is going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up and be still!" one of the soldiers shouted.

Axis continued to struggle, because he had no idea what was going on. Why was he arrested? Did he fuck the head constable's wife, or something?

* * *

"Axis!" Claret cheered as she came out of the shop. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I have—"

Claret broke off when she saw the sidewalk in front of Kitty Row completely empty. She looked up and down the street, but she didn't see Axis anywhere. "Uh…Axis?" she called out meekly.

* * *

TBC


	5. V

**Chapter 5: V**

* * *

V

Axis cursed the fact that he wasn't as tall as a lot of guys. Particularly the ones who were dragging him down the hall with the sac still over his head.

He let out a violent torrent of curse words and struggled with all his might, but the hands that held both of his arms didn't budge. "Fuck you, assholes! Let me go!"

He was ignored, which further annoyed him. They suddenly came to a stop, and he tried to take the opportunity to trip one of the guys. But the men moved faster than him and began pulling on his arms. Axis panicked as he quickly realized he was being dragged into a room. He tried to dig his heels into the floor, but his feet skidded across a surprisingly smooth surface. Then they met carpet and he tripped, stumbling into the room.

Axis was shoved onto what felt like a couch, and that accursed sac was forcibly yanked from his head. He squinted as the bright lights of the rooms hurt his eyes and he scrubbed at his face with both hands. "W-What the fuck is this?"

"Sit there and _shut up_!" snapped a voice above him.

Axis's head snapped up to yell at this asshole, but his words died in his throat. Those two Royal Guardsmen he'd met on the street were glaring down at him. He gaped at them, and they glared back.

He slowly looked around the room and did a double-take. It was the glitziest sitting room he'd ever seen in his life. He'd thought Atros had a luxurious place when he'd first arrived at the Teahouse, but _this_ place outclassed the Teahouse. Everything was pale blue and very neat. He couldn't see any dust on any surface. And he was fairly certain the tea cups on the coffee table in front of him had real gold handles.

"W…Where am I?" he asked a lot more calmly, unable to hide his awe.

The door behind him opened. It was probably the door he was dragged through. The soldiers immediately snapped to attention and saluted. "Your Highness," one said. "We've brought him."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Gelding."

Axis rubbed at the back of his neck at this unfamiliar feminine voice and looked over his shoulder. And gaped.

"That will be all for right now," the woman said. "I will call you when we're finished."

"Yes, Milady," Lieutenant Gelding responded. They walked around the couch Axis was sitting on and left the room, closing the ornate door quietly behind them.

Axis gaped at this beautiful woman. Or rather, he gaped at her perfect cleavage as she slowly came around the couch to take a seat at the couch opposite him. "Help yourself," she offered, picking up the tea kettle. She poured herself some tea. "This might be a little… _rich_ for your tastes, but it's the best there is."

Axis forced his gaze away from her breasts to look at her cold face. He knew this woman. The large curly black hair and her impressive rack, he knew he saw her a few weeks ago kissing some guy across the street from him. Did she see him watching her?

Axis swallowed audibly, and awkwardly ruffled his red hair. "Um…who are you?"

The woman paused before she took a sip of tea. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "There's no need to be coy. You can be honest with me, Axis."

"O…kay," Axis said warily. "I don't know who the hell you are. But how do you know _my_ name?"

"You are Axis," she said neutrally. "And you are a male prostitute who works for the Teahouse in the city." Axis stiffened, and she smirked slightly. "So, now that I've established that I _do_ know you, then you can drop the act and stop pretending you don't know _me_."

"But I _don't_ know you!" Axis said hotly. "I have _no idea_ who the hell you are, or why you brought me here! _Wherever_ here is!"

The woman stared at him blankly for a moment. Then she laughed quietly and set the teacup back on its saucer. "So…you apparently don't know me?"

"Not at all," Axis said uneasily, feeling nervous about his circumstances. He was just kidnapped, right? Why was he brought to this fancy place?

"Then allow for me to introduce myself." The woman stood up and gestured to herself. "I am Gloria Elizabeth Averill Buckley D'Ivore."

Axis blinked very slowly at her. He slowly folded his arms over his chest, feeling a measure of irritation mingle with his unease. " _And_?"

Gloria's brow twitched, but her face otherwise remained expressionless. "I am the wife of the _Crowned Prince_ , Axis."

"Oh, that makes _perfect_ sense." Axis couldn't hide the sarcasm from his tone. "Seriously, who the hell are you? You just kidnapped me in broad daylight!"

"I'm telling the truth," Gloria said, slowly sitting back down. "I am the future Queen of Ivore."

"And I'm a _fucking unicorn_!" Axis snapped.

"Don't you take that tone with me," Gloria admonished him coldly. Her icy voice caused him to still. "I'm not going to be disrespected by a _common whore_."

"All right, all right." Axis raised his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, okay? If you say you're married to the Crown Prince, then I believe you."

Gloria took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She picked up her teacup again and calmly sipped it. She continued to eye Axis as she set it back down. "I'm surprised at how casual you are with me."

Axis shrugged. "How am I supposed to act? I've never interacted with any royalty before."

Gloria stared at him in silence. Axis felt his frustration mounting. " _What_? I'm a whore, as you so _kindly_ put it! I don't have tea and cupcakes with kings, you know!"

"…You must think I'm stupid," Gloria said finally.

"Well…not really." Axis rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand. "I think you're a beautiful woman and your husband is fucking lucky to have you with him. But I don't know you at all, so how could I call you stupid?"

"You." she gestured to him. "Are aiding in adultery and have no conscience about it at all."

" _Adultery_?" Axis was honestly confused about where any of this was coming from. He started to stand up, but Gloria made a sharp hand-gesture and he stilled. "I'm not involved in the personal lives of my clients, Mrs.—Princess—whatever your title is. I'm pretty sure a lot of the women who pay for me are married. But it's just _business_ , okay? Hey." He gestured to his chest as he sat back down. "How can I help it if my client comes to me because their spouse can't satisfy them?"

Gloria's eyes narrowed into slits, and Axis froze again. He fidgeted slightly under her cold stare. "Umm…look, this probably isn't an appropriate conversation with—"

"You accuse me of not satisfying my husband," Gloria said. "And that's why he'll fuck a man and not a woman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axis snapped, waving his hand furiously. "Who _ever_ said I fuck guys? My clients are _women_ , Lady!"

"But you _do_ accept the services of my husband."

"Since _when_?" Axis demanded. "Since when have I _ever_ had sex with the Crown Prince?"

"Since nearly every visit he makes to the Teahouse."

Axis stilled. A cold, numbing feeling began to creep over his skin. He slowly lowered his arm as he looked at Gloria. "…What are you talking about?"

Gloria smoothed out her skirts with her perfectly manicured hands. She was no longer glaring at Axis, but her look was no less cold.

But it was her next words that struck the strongest reaction in him.

"My husband is Rhys D'Ivore. Rhys is you most frequent client. Rhys is the Crown Prince."

Axis stared at her blankly. Gloria tucked some strands of her black hair out of her face. "Of course, you aren't fooling me. I know you know who Rhys is. I know you're covering for—"

Axis shrieked with laughter. He slapped his knee and hunched over as hysterical laughter ruptured from his throat. Tears began spilling out of his eyes. He hugged his sides as he fell over on the couch.

Gloria watched him continue to laugh, not at all amused. "What are you doing?"

"A…Are you SHITTING ME?" Axis scrubbed at his face, trying to catch his breath. He failed miserably and screamed with laughter again. "Oh…oh, this is too rich!"

"Stop laughing!" Gloria snapped. "You have no idea the type of situation you're in, Axis!"

Her words had little impact on Axis, as he continued to laugh for several more minutes. When the laughter finally subsided, he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "Thank you, Lady! I needed a laugh like that!"

"You can drop the ruse," Gloria said. "You've been exposed, Axis. I know Prince Rhys has been seeing you. You can't deny it."

"Why would the Prince go to some whorehouse right in this city?" Axis demanded. "Come on, wouldn't he get some high-class mistresses or something?"

"He goes to the Teahouse because it's most convenient for him," Gloria said coldly. "And because he doesn't care if anyone catches him."

"I'm going home," Axis said, standing up. "I've had enough of these games. It's making me tired, and my boss has to be pissed off at me for running off."

"Axis—" Gloria began.

"But…" Axis wagged his finger at her. "But you had me there for a moment, Lady. This must be some elaborate joke set up by Rhys o-or Reed or one of those other people. You rich people sure like to waste your time with idiotic games." He waved over his shoulder as he turned to leave. "So which direction is your front door?"

Gloria slowly rose from the couch. "You honestly have no idea?" she asked quietly.

"About what?" Axis said. "I told you I've had enough."

Gloria slowly walked over to him. "You really have no idea that Rhys is the Prince, do you?"

"Look, can we call it quits yet?" Axis complained. "I'm seriously wasting time here!"

Gloria suddenly grabbed him by his wrist. "Come with me."

"What—"

Gloria pulled him out into the hallway. Gelding and the other guard were waiting there, but she waved them off and pulled Axis down the hall. "W-What are you doing?"

Gloria didn't answer for a long moment, but she pulled Axis into another room. This room was filled, from ceiling to floor, with intricate paintings. He knew they were paintings and not photographs because he could smell the oil from the paintings. Gloria pulled him towards a group of paintings on the center of the back wall. Behind them, Gelding and the other guard stood in the doorway.

" _Here_." Gloria shoved Axis forward to the painting in the center. "Look at that painting. That's your King."

Axis blinked up at the painting of the middle-aged man smiling sheepishly at him. But…but he recognized those blue eyes. The blue hair. The smile. It was all too familiar to Axis. An uncomfortable cold, numbing feeling started to grow inside of him.

"W…Wait a minute," he breathed slowly.

Gloria tugged on his arm, forcing him to stand in front of the painting to the right. "And _that_ is your Prince."

Rhys's bored face stared back at him. Axis felt his jaw drop as he was overcome with shock. He wasn't sure if he was horrified or afraid. But he knew this wasn't a joke anymore. The painting had too much detail for all of this to be some sort of elaborate ruse.

"Do you get it now?" Gloria asked him slowly.

Axis slowly looked towards the floor. "Oh, my God…"

Rhys was the Prince. That smug, sarcastic asshole he constantly fought with and had sex with was the future King of Ivore. It seemed totally improbable to Axis, yet it was true.

Gloria walked past him. Axis barely noticed Gelding grab his arm to drag him out of this room and back into the hall back to the sitting room. His mind was a whirlwind.

_Rhys is the Prince…_ he felt an unexpected tightness in his chest. _I-I mean, I expected him to be married, but the PRINCE? And he's allowed me to get away with **everything**? The book-throwing, the name-calling, and man-handling? People get executed for LESSER things!_

It was too surreal to Axis. He was in a daze as he was shoved back onto the couch. As they were left alone again, Axis reached up to brush away his bangs. He stared at his hand absently. It was shaking.

"So, you really didn't know," Gloria said. She drank some more tea. "But, you know _now_."

Axis stared at his shaking hand for a long moment before he dropped it back into his lap. He looked up at stared at Gloria. "Okay…Miss," he said slowly, his tone quiet. "You have my attention. You've just rocked me with shocking news. What else do you want from me?"

Gloria set her teacup down. "…Nothing."

Axis's mouth opened and closed. His shock allowed for his anger to return quickly. "Nothing? _Nothing_?" he stood straight up. "You kidnap me and drop a MASSIVE bombshell on me, and you want NOTHING from me? What is _with_ you?"

Gloria shrugged. "I'm just scandalized that my husband is cheating on me so brazenly with a male prostitute. It wasn't what I was expecting."

Angry by her nonchalant scorn, Axis shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I'm just that _irresistible_."

Gloria stilled, and suddenly glared at him. "Your complete lack of remorse is disgusting, Axis. I have caught you in an affair with my husband, and you throw it in my face."

"Sorry," Axis said savagely. "But I don't feel pity for _hypocrites_."

Gloria stiffened, and she showed a measure of shock in her cold face. "What…" she quickly shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"That was _you_ , wasn't it?" Axis asked snidely. He wasn't usually cruel with women, but he found himself loathing this particular woman immensely. And not just because she was Rhys's wife. "The fair young woman across the street from the Kitty Row boutique a couple of weeks ago? You were kissing a man with black hair and glasses!"

Her whole face flushed. It almost made Axis burst out laughing. "That certainly didn't _look_ like Rhys, Lady! So don't go throwing a sob-story at me when you're HARDLY innocent!"

Gloria slowly stood up and came around the coffee table. She looked like she was seething coldly in rage. "How…do you remember that?"

Axis blatantly looked down at her cleavage. "What can I say? I can't forget a pair of breasts that magnificent."

Gloria smacked him hard across the face. " _I'm_ not going to be insulted by a common _whore_!" she hissed at him.

Axis looked back at her. "So I'm a whore. So what? How are you any different than me, Lady? You traded your _pussy_ for a crown!" He snorted. "That's a much _higher_ cost than _I've_ ever charged!"

Gloria was breathing heavily as she visibly struggled to maintain control and not strike him again. Smoothing back her hair, she walked back around the table and sat back down.

"I think we should stop this," Axis said more calmly, nursing his smarting cheek with his hand. "It's getting us nowhere. So since we've established that both Rhys and you are cheating on each other, _why_ am I here?"

"…I wanted to meet you," Gloria said after a long moment of silence. "Because I found it amusing that my husband fell in love with a whore."

Axis shook his head furiously. "You really are too—"

The latter part of her statement struck him belatedly, and he stared at her blankly. "…What?"

"Yes," Gloria said bluntly. "Rhys is in love with you."

Axis quickly shook his head, even as he felt his chest tighten slightly. "No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is," Gloria insisted.

"No, he isn't."

" _Yes_ , he is."

"He's NOT!" Axis snapped. He kicked the coffee table in front of him. The door opened behind him and Gelding and the other guard quickly entered. "He's _not_ in love with me, Lady! He's just my client!"

"Of _course_ he's in love with you," Gloria said coldly. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Even _he_ has feelings, Axis."

"And it's _not for me_!" Axis shouted. He was shocked by his own anger. He didn't know if it was because he was horrified at the idea of a man being in love with him.

There was something else, too. He felt a glimmer of hope inside of him, and it frustrated and terrified him. "Look, Lady," he said slowly. "This might come as an absolute shock to you, but he isn't sleeping with me exclusively. He's ordered other people at the Teahouse, and I'm _fairly_ certain he's been to other brothels in the city. So I'm sorry that things look as bad as they do, okay? But he doesn't love me because he's got _plenty_ of people he's been with! It's not just me!"

Gloria idly bit into a teacake and chewed it before answering him. "Those are lovely earrings on your left ear, Axis."

Axis clutched a hand over his ear. Gloria continued. "Where do you think they came from?"

Axis floundered for a moment. "A-A client gave them to me."

"Which one?"

"None of your business," Axis said sharply, though he honestly didn't know who it was. Though he had a feeling _now_ who it was.

"Those earrings," Gloria said. "Are Juno Lounge brand jewelry."

Axis stiffened. That was the city's most expensive jewelry boutique. Only the _super-rich_ shopped there. "Uh—"

"Those specific earrings," Gloria continued. "Cost $3,000."

Axis sucked in a sharp breath. He slowly lowered his hand. "That…means nothing."

Gloria arched an eyebrow. "Really, now? You were given a pair of $3,000 earrings and it means _nothing_?"

"H-He didn't give them to me," Axis sputtered.

"Yes, he did," Gloria retorted.

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did."

"How would YOU know?" Axis snapped.

"Because I _saw_ them after he purchased them," Gloria said. She folded her hands over her lap. "Axis, if he doesn't have feelings for you then why did he spend _$3,000_ on a pair of earrings that were meant for you exclusively?"

Axis shook his head and waved his hands. "Enough of this. I want to go home. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Don't speak to her Ladyship that way!" Gelding snapped behind Axis.

"It's fine, Lieutenant," Gloria said, standing up. "I'm finished with him anyways."

She brushed past Axis and headed towards the now open door. Axis let out his breath slowly, even as he eyed the guards in the room. _Will they let me go home now?_

Gloria suddenly stopped, but she didn't turn around. "Do you honestly believe he doesn't love you?"

Axis was humiliated to be having this conversation in front of other men, but he swallowed thickly and forced himself to speak. "I _know_ he doesn't love me."

Gloria slowly turned. She didn't turn all the way to face Axis, but her eyes met his. And she spoke words that further shocked his body and heart.

"Every night that I share my bed with him…he whispers _your_ name in his sleep."

Axis gasped gutturally and sputtered. "W-What?"

He was so shocked by her statement that he didn't see Gelding swing his fist at his face. The blow struck his left side, and he fell violently to the floor. He thankfully missed the coffee table, but his head nonetheless smacked upon the blue floor and he quickly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Take him away," Gloria ordered. "Share his capture with _no one_. You are all under an oath of silence on this."

Yes, Milady." The Royal Guardsmen dragged Axis's unconscious body from the sitting room. They huddled close together as they hurried down the hall.

Lieutenant Gelding was nursing his hand as he approached Gloria. "Anything else, Milady?"

Gloria looked at him. "Those two earrings on the top of his left ear."

"What about them?"

"I find them offensive." She paused before she finished. "Take them out and bring them to me."

* * *

TBC


	6. VI

**Chapter 6: VI**

* * *

VI

"What," Atros began. "Do you mean he's _missing_?"

"I-I don't know where he is!" Claret cried. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "He waited for me outside of Kitty Row, just like last time, but when I came out he was gone! I looked for him for _two hours_ before I gave up!" she hiccupped and sniffled, scrubbing at her eyes. "I'm so worried! Axis wouldn't have ditched me like that unless something happened to him!"

"This is extremely bizarre," Linneus said, putting an arm around Claret's shoulders. "Axis would've never have just ditched her like that."

Lilith snorted. "Axis is an asshole who only looks out for himself. _Why_ does this shock anyone?"

"Wouldn't he be risking Atros's wrath by ditching Claret somewhere without supervision?" Rory asked fearfully. He wrung his hands a little in front of himself. "H-He might be fired, or something."

"If he intentionally did this, then he **IS** fired!" Atros fumed. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "But Axis wouldn't stoop so low. He loves his job too much to risk it."

Mercutio hummed, tapping his fingers against his arms. "Perhaps he was kidnapped?"

"Who would kidnap a _prostitute_?" Atros demanded.

Mercutio shrugged. "One of Axis's clients might have a jealous husband. Or _wife_ ," he added.

"B-But if he was kidnapped," Claret wailed. "Then he might not see him again _alive_! They certainly wouldn't have kidnapped Axis for a ransom!"

"All right, _everyone_ settle down!" Atros said sharply, as Claret's fear infected the others. "I'm pretty sure Axis is all right, and we'll see him again in a few hours. But until Axis returns, _none_ of you are to leave the property! Understood?"

The courtesans didn't look so confident by Atros's words, and he tried not to roll his eyes as he changed the subject. "Rory, I seem to recall that Lord Reed will be here in ten minutes. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for him?"

"Oh, my God!" Rory cried out, jumping out of the seat. "I-I completely forget!" he quickly ran from the room.

"The rest of you get back to work," Atros ordered. "I'm positive that Axis will show up in due time, but if not then I'll send some people out to look for him. Just remember my order and _don't_ go outside!"

Everyone began departing Atros's office. Linneus deliberately stayed behind though to speak to Atros in private. "Xanthe," he began.

Atros waved a hand. "I already know what you're going to say."

"I think this is really serious," Linneus said slowly. "I've already said this, but Axis wouldn't have abandoned Claret like that. He's too fond of her, and it's not in his nature to just ditch someone."

"Claret _swears_ that the last place she saw him was right outside the Kitty Row boutique, when she went inside," Atros said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "She said she questioned the cashier if she saw Axis, because Kitty Row has a huge display window at the front of the shop, but the woman didn't see anything."

"But—"

"But I _do_ agree with you," Atros said. "That this isn't like Axis at all. However, I'm not in a position to do very much about it. If I contact the police about his disappearance, then I will have them sniffing around the Teahouse almost every day. Moreover, my experience with the police has taught me that they really don't give a shit about prostitutes. Even if I _were_ to report him missing, chances are they won't investigate it."

"Then what _will_ you do?" Linneus asked.

"All I can do right now is wait," Atros said. "And see if he comes back. I'll give him until seven tonight. If he doesn't come back, I have people I can send out to look for him."

Linneus was silent for a long moment before he slowly nodded. "All right, Xanthe. And you're right; in this type of situation our hands really are tied. But I'm sure Axis will turn up again."

Atros waited until Linneus had left the room before he turned to Argent. "When Lord Reed comes in, have him come here before going to see Rory."

"Yessir." Argent bowed before departing the room.

* * *

"—I should've let him beat me at Old Maid!" Claret wailed, crying into a handkerchief.

"For the love of God, _shut up_!" Lilith shouted, shaking her head in disgust. "That asshole ditched you in a bad neighborhood! You're lucky you made it back here all right!"

"He _didn't_ ditch me!" Claret snapped at her. "Somebody must've taken him!"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "WHO is going to kidnap an ugly, foul-mouthed bastard like Axis? They would seriously be doing more harm to themselves than anything!"

Mercutio drank his cup of tea idly as he observed the women sitting in the kitchen booth. "And what _will_ you do if Axis deliberately ditched you, Claret?"

"I _know_ he wouldn't do that," Claret said harshly. "But if he did I would NEVER forgive him!"

"You'd better keep that promise then," Lilith said, clearly bored. "Because Axis is bound to show up in an hour or so."

Mercutio laughed lightly. "If Axis _did_ do this on purpose, then **I** will gladly volunteer to dole out his punishment!"

Lilith looked at Mercutio, her face full of disgust. "I would ask what you have in mind, but I won't."

"Everyone, _please_ ," Linneus said as he strolled into the kitchen. "Try to take this situation seriously. Whether or not Axis is screwing around with us, there's a possibility that he's _not_ screwing around with us."

"This is _Axis_ we're talking about!" Lilith insisted. "He has no loyalty to _anyone_! And don't argue with me on this, Claret!" she snapped when the other woman began to protest. "He's only nice to _you_ because he wants to have sex with you! All that matters to him is satisfying his own needs! This is probably some idiotic stunt he's trying to make a point with Atros that he doesn't want to fuck Sir Rhys anymore!"

Mercutio laughed loudly. "Axis may protest with _words_ , but I hear his cries and I've seen his body! He will _always_ say yes to his Lordship!"

" _If_ Axis does come back and this was all a joke," Linneus said. "Then I believe we shouldn't say or do anything and leave it up to Xanthe to deal with him. But if he really _is_ missing, then we need to close ranks."

"Who put _you_ in charge?" Lilith demanded harshly.

Linneus frowned deeply at her. "Remind me not to give a shit then if _you_ ever go missing."

"H-He will come back!" Claret insisted, standing up out of the booth. "I just know Axis will come back to the Teahouse!"

"If he comes back, it's because he loves his job," Lilith muttered. "He sure as hell won't come back for _any_ of us."

* * *

Reed carefully brushed out his sleeve as he looked at Atros across the desk. "What makes you _I_ know where he is?"

Atros shrugged. "It's still early, but Axis went missing this afternoon. I know _you_ wouldn't see him personally, Lord Reed, but I still wanted to check if you were aware if Axis had any… _private_ liaisons."

"…Like?" Reed asked coldly.

"All right, I'll be upfront," Atros said. "Have you seen Sir Rhys at all today?"

"Rhys left with his sister to see Lord Griffin yesterday morning," Reed said. "He will be gone for three days."

"And…" Atros gestured awkwardly. "Did Sir Rhys mention anything to you about taking Axis with him?"

Reed arched an eyebrow. "Why would he take a prostitute with him to see a personal friend of his father?"

"I still needed to ask." Atros stood up. "I apologize for wasting your time, then."

Reed stood up and prepared to leave the office. Before he walked out the door, he turned to look at Atros. "I'm not aware of any personal plans Rhys has for him, but I will let you know if I've heard otherwise. And, I will also let you know if I hear anything about Axis."

"I appreciate it," Atros said.

Alone again, Atros sank into his seat and sighed heavily.

"Are you all right, sir?" Argent asked him.

"…Yes," Atros said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just going to kill Axis the next time I see him."

* * *

The prison cell smelled like rotted meat. It was nauseating.

Axis tugged at the binds behind his back and sighed heavily. He'd woken up in this prison cell in this state; his shirt was torn and those infuriating shoes he was forced to wear outside were gone. It could've been a relief, but the cell floor was icy cold.

Both sides of his head hurt; the left from the unexpected punch he got, and the right from hitting his head hard on the floor. The whole left side of his face ached, and at times it pulsated like a heartbeat.

He was in an isolated cell with a steel door, the small window with iron bars his only glimpse out of the cell. This room had no windows, either. It made the air stagnant, and he couldn't tell what time of the day it was.

"Why the fuck am I here?" he asked nobody in particular, hanging his head a little. Reflecting on everything that had happened up to that point was unpleasant, but he forced it out of his mind. Still, the ugly confrontation he'd been involved in several hours ago rattle in his brain.

_"My husband is Rhys D'Ivore. Rhys is you most frequent client. Rhys is the Crown Prince."_

Axis sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. It didn't really matter to him that the asshole he'd been fucking this whole time was the future King of the country. He'd fucked people of _many_ ranks, from Duchesses to lowly milk maids. But Rhys was on a grander scale than all of them. Though they were nothing more than client and prostitute, their relationship _somehow_ seemed to be on some scale that earned him the wrath of Rhys's wife.

 _It's a shame, really,_ he mused, shaking his head. _She's a mean bitch, but she's got nice tits. I would've tapped that ass if I had the opportunity._

But why the fuck was she so angry, anyways? Sure, Rhys was fucking around on her but SHE was fucking around on him too! They were _both_ committing adultery! So why was she acting like she was somehow better than Axis? And why was she acting like _she_ was the only one who deserved to be angry over infidelity?

"What a weird marriage," Axis muttered.

He stiffened as he heard a rattling at the cell door. He raised himself high on his knees as the door swung open. Axis glared at the three Royal Guardsmen who stormed into the room. Two of them he recognized as the bastards who'd kidnapped him. "All right, what the fuck is this?" he demanded. "I haven't broken any laws! Why the fuck am I locked up?"

The guard to Axis's left swiftly punched him in the diaphragm. Axis gagged and nearly fell over, but his anger gave him adrenaline. "You _FUCKER_!" he lunged at the guard, head-butting him in the stomach.

"Whoa whoa, hold on there!" another guard laughed, grabbing Axis by his shoulders. "You just assaulted a member of the Royal Guard! That's a felony!"

Axis spat in this guard's direction, growling in fury. "Last time I checked, it's a _felony_ to arrest someone for no reason! So fuck you!"

"Princess Gloria D'Ivore gave the order for your arrest. That is your reason."

Axis eyed the guard standing in the middle. He recognized the asshole who punched him unconscious and sneered. "Hey, Captain Castration."

Lieutenant Gelding's face hardened immediately. "…What did you say to me?"

Axis barked out a laugh. "Your name is _Gelding_ , right? Gelding means _castration_ , you loser!"

Gelding struck Axis across the face. "How _dare_ you insult me in front of my men," he seethed. He grabbed Axis roughly by his chin. "You, a dirty little _whore_ who fucks MEN! I won't tolerate such a thing!"

"I fuck _women_ , moron!" Axis snapped at him, jerking his head aside to spit out some blood. "Get it right!"

"That _bastard_ …" the guard Axis had head-butted had recovered, and he looked ready to strike him. "I'll fucking _kill you_!"

"Calm down!" Gelding snapped at his subordinate as he maintained control over his own anger. He looked at Axis. "You don't seem to realize the gravity of your situation, whore, so I'll enlighten you. You have gained the wrath of the future Queen." He grinned sadistically. "That means you're going to be confined to this cell until she is no longer angry, or until she orders your death. _Whichever_ comes first."

Axis snorted, but a feeling of fear quickly spread inside of him. "Like that'll last."

"Really? Would there be _anyone_ who would care to break a prostitute out of prison and defy Her Highness's decree?"

Axis almost blurted out Rhys's name, but for once stopped himself before opening his mouth. As he did though, the fear and a sick feeling began to spread. He _sincerely_ doubted that Rhys knew this was going on, but would Rhys even give a flying fuck? Axis was just a whore, anyways! If Axis died, then Rhys would just move on to the next prostitute to stick it to Gloria!

_"Rhys is in love with you."_

Axis shivered involuntarily and shook his head.

Gelding's smiled widened, obviously taking Axis's shivering for fear. "Now you understand. But before we leave you alone, I must fulfill the Princess's orders." He stepped away from Axis and slowly reached into his pocket.

Axis watched Gelding retrieve the object from the pocket. It was a large pair of pliers. He stared at them in confusion and then at Gelding's face. "What are those for?"

"Help," Gelding said coldly. "Her Ladyship finds your earrings to be… _offensive_ and has ordered me to remove them."

Axis stiffened violently, but the other two guards grabbed his arms and held his body still. "W-WHAT? You're going to use _fucking_ _pliers_ to remove my earrings?"

Gelding opened the jaws of the pliers and then slowly closed them. "Quite."

"Which earrings?" Axis demanded. The fear consumed his body. "Which earrings are you going to take out?"

"Her Majesty said the earrings in your left ear, but…" Gelding seemed to think about it for a moment. "I can't remember which ones. So maybe _all of them_ to be safe?"

"All…" Axis felt physically ill as Gelding advanced upon him with the pliers. The bastard might as well tear both ears from his head!

_"Those are lovely earrings on your left ear, Axis."_

"W-Wait, WAIT!" Axis shouted, struggling against the guards. "She brought up the earrings on the top of my left ear! _Those_ must be what she wanted removed!"

Gelding stopped in his tracks, and he seemed to think about it. Axis's breathing came out ragged as he watched the Lieutenant contemplate his words.

To Axis's relief, Gelding nodded. "Maybe you're right. Well, it will save me some time, in any case." He stopped in front of Axis.

One of the guards twisted Axis's head to his right side. "Wait a minute!" Axis tried to reason with them. "T-This isn't necessary! Just untie my hands, and I'll take them out myself!"

"That's an unnecessary risk," Gelding said.

"I'm not going to run!" Axis insisted desperately. "Where the fuck would I go? Just untie me, and let me take them out!"

"I'm under orders, whore. Her Highness told _me_ to remove them, not you, and I will follow her orders."

"Then one of YOU unlatch them and take them out!" Axis shouted, twisting his head to try and break free. "You don't need to _rip_ them out!"

" _I_ don't know how to remove earrings," one guard said snidely. "I'm not a girly-man who wears jewelry!"

They all laughed at Axis, but his mounting fear prevented him from becoming angry. "Just untie my FUCKING HANDS!" he shouted, continuing to struggle violently. "Untie me and I'll take them out! I'll take out ALL of my piercings! You don't need to use those pliers!"

"Hmm?" Gelding snorted at him. "Are you _begging_ me, whore? I wonder if you beg for sex in the same manner! Then go ahead!" Gelding leaned forward, grinning into Axis's face. "Plead your case to me as to why I shouldn't use the pliers."

Axis became swamped with shame and anger. This bastard wanted him to _beg_ for mercy! Did ALL Royal Guardsmen treat prisoners this way?

But the pliers were going to hurt like _hell_. Taking them out might rip his ear apart. And if the pain didn't kill him, then the _infection_ would! Since they intended to leave Axis in here as long as possible, they sure as hell wouldn't summon a doctor to treat him!

 _I'm going to fucking kill you if I ever get out of here!_ he thought right at Gelding. But he swallowed thickly, and glared. "I'm _sorry_ , okay? I'm sorry I called you Captain Castration!"

"And a moron," Gelding pointed out smugly.

Axis grinded his teeth together. "I'm sorry I called you a moron! And I'm sorry I offended the Princess…whatever it was I did!"

"Hmm." Gelding straightened and looked at his men. "Do you think he sounds sincere?"

"Maybe," one said. "He sounds pretty _good_ at begging."

Gelding seemed to contemplate this once more before he suddenly shook his head. "Hold him still."

"WAIT!" Axis shouted as they held him down once again. "You said you wouldn't do it!"

"I said you could plead your case," Gelding said, chuckling lightly. "I never said I would _listen_ to you."

"You fucking—!" Axis tried to lunge at him, but he was held still. "If I ever—"

"If you what?" Gelding asked calmly. "What can a common whore do to _me_? I'm a Lieutenant, cocksucker. My station is _above_ the police. You can cry afoul to _anyone_ you want, but it doesn't matter. Nothing can happen to me. And _nobody_ will care what happens to a prostitute."

One of the soldiers dug his fingers hard into Axis's hair, forcing his head steady. Axis tried to calm down, but he couldn't stop looking at those pliers. His ear began aching in anticipation. "You don't need to do this," he tried one last time.

It didn't seem real that this was happening to Axis. Just a few hours ago he was lounging around at the Teahouse, bitching that he had to take Claret shopping again. Now he was at the mercy of a bitchy Princess and some Royal Guardsmen who were about to rip his earrings out. Earrings he'd grown attached to since he first got them.

_Earrings that Rhys got me._

Ignoring Axis's plea, Gelding opened the pliers again and held them open. "I would recommend not thrashing around too much, or I'll rip your cartilage apart."

* * *

CRASH!

Heads turned at the sound of broken glass. Evelyn quickly stood up from cooing the newborn baby to rush to her brother's side. "Rhys?" she touched him on the arm. "Are you all right?"

Rhys blinked very slowly, and then looked down. At his feet lay his glass of shattered wine. He laughed mildly and shook his head. "I'm fine, Evie. It appears I've had too much to drink!" he nodded to Lord Griffin. "Forgive me for staining your carpet."

"There is no worry, Your Majesty," Lord Griffin said. "It's an easy cleanup."

Rhys took a seat in a nearby chair, nodding Evelyn off, "I'm fine, Evie. Go back to the baby." and sighed shortly. He pressed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

He'd been having fun. He'd lifted the glass to drink the wine when a sharp pain ripped through his body. It'd been so unexpected that it was more startling than painful. And just as quickly, the pain went away.

Rhys shook his head again and idly looked at Zephyr, who was watching him with concern. He then looked at the broken wine glass the servants were cleaning up.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

TBC


	7. VII

**Chapter 7: VII**

* * *

VII

Lieutenant Gelding bowed as he addressed Gloria. "Good morning, Your Highness. I have brought you the earrings."

"Good," Gloria said blithely. She held out her hand. "Give them to me."

Gelding carefully placed a navy blue handkerchief in her hand. He straightened as she gently unwound it to see the earrings.

Gloria blinked very slowly as she took in the physical appearance of the earrings. She wasn't horrified, but it _was_ a little surprising. She looked up to address Gelding. "Lieutenant."

"Yes, Milady?"

"You _are_ aware that these earrings are $3,000 at market-value, correct?"

Gelding flushed at her statement and fidgeted. "F…Forgive me, Milady—"

"It's no problem, really," Gloria interrupted, smiling coldly. "I should've been clearer in my instructions. I told you to take out the earrings, but I didn't clarify what _condition_ they should be in."

"Removing them was difficult," Gelding said tensely. "That whore wouldn't stay still, no matter what. It took us almost an hour to remove both."

Gloria shrugged, and nodded to him. "That will be all, Lieutenant. And remember my order; tell _nobody_ that he's been captured."

"As you wish, Milady." Gelding saluted and left Gloria alone in her sitting room.

Gloria stared down at the earrings once more. She tapped her fingers against her chin thoughtfully. "Now…what should I do with you?"

"Milady." Vann came through the door and came to her side. "The Prince has sent you a private mes—"

"Throw it out," she interrupted coldly. "It's nothing but fake formalities. Besides, he is returning tomorrow and so these fake formalities between us are unnecessary."

"I see. Then…" he trailed off slowly as he looked at Gloria's lap. "Might I ask what you have there?"

"Oh, these?" Gloria held up the handkerchief in her palm. "These were the earrings the Prince got for that prostitute."

Vann looked at the earrings. The color drained from his face and he looked ill. "M-Milady, they look _terrible_! What happened to them?"

"The Lieutenant got carried away when I told him to take out the earrings," Gloria said. She rewrapped them in the handkerchief. "Based upon their condition, he may or may not have used pliers to remove them."

"That sounds a little excessive," Vann muttered, but he shook his head. "I would advise you not to touch them with your bare hands, Milady. We don't know the type of diseases the whore—"

"He is clean," Gloria said. "My husband has bedded him _many_ times, and I have bedded my husband as well. If he had a disease, then I would've caught it long before now."

"I see…" Vann coughed very discreetly. "Then, may I ask what you shall do with them? His Majesty will be home tomorrow."

"His Majesty doesn't yet know that his little whore is gone from his haven," Gloria said. "I'm going to deliver this… _gift_ to my husband in due time, but I believe I'll make him squirm in the meantime."

"Milady, it's not wise to play games with your husband, and someone who is the Crown Prince," Vann warned her.

"Who said I'm playing? I've been humiliated by Rhys long enough. It's high time that he suffer just a little bit of the _embarrassment_ he's caused me." Gloria smiled coldly. "It _will_ be amusing to see the sort of face he makes when he cannot find this whore he loves."

* * *

"And you have found _nothing_?" Atros demanded sharply.

The agent across from him shrugged. "I went to each of the businesses surrounding Kitty Row. Not one of them saw Axis yesterday. And nobody in the houses on that street saw anything, either."

"All right, thank you." Atros dismissed him with the wave of his hand. Once the agent was gone, he scoffed in disgust. " _Nobody_ has seen him?"

"I have checked police reports," Argent said, flipping through some paperwork. "There haven't been any reports of dead bodies matching Axis's description. And the only report I found that was filed with the police yesterday was a complaint by a woman who was nearly run over by a speeding prison carriage."

"That still leaves us no closer to _any_ clues!" Atros fumed. He punched the surface of his desk in frustration. "I _knew_ he was going to give me trouble the minute I bought him!"

"I shall have more men investigate this matter," Argent said, setting the paperwork on Atros's desk.

"Thank you, Argent." Atros shook his head, craving a cup of coffee. Even though it was late morning, it was still early. If Axis was here he would still be in bed. The only courtesan servicing a client at the moment was Rory, though Atros had needed to turn away female clients of Axis's last night because he wasn't there.

"This is too much trouble," Atros grumbled to the empty room. Yesterday's mail was stacked up neatly on the corner of the desk, which he hadn't opened at all because of all the confusion yesterday. Looking for something productive to do, Atros shifted through the mail. Most of it was just junk mail. Some of it was love letters addressed to the courtesans.

Then… _something_ caught his eye. It was a letter addressed to Atros, and it smelled faintly of perfume. This combined with the shaky cursive indicated to Atros that a woman wrote the letter.

"Now, what is this?" he muttered to himself, tearing the letter open.

* * *

"Lift your knees."

Rory gasped very quietly, but complied. Reed watched those slim, pale limbs rise very slightly into the air, shaking as Rory spread his legs. His face was flushed, no doubt from embarrassment and arousal. His hand held his erection as he slowly masturbated. "Mmm…" his head rolled back and he closed his eyes.

Reed frowned, and folded his arms over his broad chest. This was taking too long. He'd taken considerate care in his training of Rory, teaching him when he could reach his release and how to the gain the maximum amount of pleasure from it. Rory in time had grown to hold out for an extended period of time, even as his body shook and clenched with need.

But that wasn't happening now. Rory was aroused, but he wasn't at all close to his release. Reed knew it was because his mind was not focused.

 _He is distracted_.

"Stop," Reed commanded sharply.

Rory gasped loudly, and lowered his legs. He stared up at Reed through half-lidded eyes. "W-What's wrong, Lord Reed?"

"You've been touching yourself for the past fifteen minutes and have gotten nowhere," Reed pointed out coldly. "It's getting monotonous watching you."

Rory's face turned darker red and he ducked his head. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Reed—"

"What is bothering you?"

Rory's head snapped up. "Eh?"

"You're distracted, and can't even focus on making yourself orgasm." Reed shook his head and took a seat in a nearby chair. " _Something_ has your attention elsewhere."

Rory shook his head and hugged his arms self-consciously. "I-It's really nothing—"

"You can't focus on your own pleasure," Reed said coldly. "So it is obviously _not_ nothing. So go ahead and tell me."

"Uh—ah…" Rory fidgeted slightly and shivered. "I'm…concerned."

"About what?" Reed saw a fresh stack of blankets on the couch nearby. He grabbed one blanket and handed it to Rory.

"…Stuff," Rory said vaguely. He wrapped the blanket around himself. "All right. It's about Axis."

Reed said nothing as he retook his seat. Rory swallowed before he continued. "H-He went missing yesterday," he explained. "A-And everyone said that he would be right back. But now it's a new day and he _hasn't_ come back. Claret hasn't stopped crying since she woke up this morning and…" he shrugged stiffly. "I'm concerned for him."

Reed idly drank some tea from a cup on the table. He picked up one of the cupcakes Rory baked and held it for a moment before setting it back down. "I've seen how this person speaks to you and treats you. He is obnoxious, insulting, and borderline abusive."

"R-Right," Rory stammered.

"So why does it matter to you if he goes missing?"

Rory blinked. "Why?"

Reed shrugged. "Would he care if the situation was reversed? Would he show _any_ concern for you if it was _you_ who went missing?"

Rory looked at the floor. He could almost hear Axis's reaction if the situation was reversed.

_"The little faggot is missing? **HAHAHAHAHA**! Good riddance to that whiny little bitch! Now I can have my room back!" _

"M-Maybe you're right," Rory conceded. "He wouldn't care if it was _me_ who was missing. But I'm the same person as him and I _am_ concerned. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Reed abruptly stood up. Rory quickly jumped up as well. "I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "I'm sorry for bothering you with something personal like this! W-When you pay to see me, you deserve—"

Reed cupped his chin and tilted his head back, enveloping him in a deeply intense kiss. Rory's knees went weak and he grabbed at the front of Reed's shirt. Groaning softly, he stretched out onto his tiptoes, digging his fingers in as Reed ravaged his mouth.

It was Reed who broke the kiss, leaving Rory panting audibly for air. "So…you just needed a more _proper_ distraction." He traced Rory's cheekbones with his long fingers and stared into his flushed face with cold eyes. "Open your senses to nothing else but _me_."

As Rory's mouth was taken again, he spared one single thought not pertaining to what Reed was doing to him.

_Axis…please be all right._

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow—my _fucking ear_ —ow, ow, ow!"

Axis gritted his teeth as his left ear radiated pain like a pulse. He was curled up on his side in his dinky little cell, his hands still tied behind his back. His fingers ached with pinpricks as they kept falling asleep from lack of blood circulation. He honestly didn't know _why_ they kept him tied up while he was locked up. Where the fuck was he going to GO? Besides, they ended up untying him anyways when he needed to take a piss.

He tried to keep his breathing even as his eyes remained shut. His throat felt a little raw from yesterday. Even though Axis hadn't wanted to give Gelding and those other bastards the satisfaction of hurting, he hadn't been able to stop himself from screaming in pain when Gelding used those pliers to remove his earrings. They'd laughed at him and taunted him, and it took such a _horriby_ long time for the earrings to finally come out.

It wasn't the first time he'd ever been arrested, but he knew he was involved in some _deep_ trouble. After all, he was kidnapped in broad daylight, questioned by the wife of the Crowned Prince, and then had his earrings forcibly removed from his ear by a Lieutenant in the Royal Guard. He _never_ expected himself to be in this type of situation.

_"…I found it amusing that my husband fell in love with a whore."_

Axis sighed sharply, and squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be some sort of colossal misunderstanding. There was no way in _hell_ that Rhys was in love with him. Gloria acted like Axis was the only person Rhys was screwing around with behind her back, but Axis knew otherwise. Besides Rhys treated him like shit, talked down to him, and humiliated him whenever he could. On top of everything else, Axis was a _guy_. If Rhys _did_ love anyone, it wasn't him!

_Maybe she IS mistaken? Maybe Rhys is in love with some prostitute—like Claret, or someone—and she just **thinks** it's me?_

_…But then how did she know my name?_

Axis shook his head, but immediately regretted it when pain vibrated through his head once more. "Fucking _hell_!" He didn't understand _anything_. And he didn't understand why he was even in this place to begin with!

Axis's cell door suddenly squeaked open. "So _that's_ him?"

"Yeah. He screamed like a little bitch when I took his earrings out."

Axis didn't acknowledge the small group of Guardsmen who came into his cell. He wanted to correct Gelding in that he _only_ screamed because the bastard had used _pliers_ , and had practically ripped the earrings out of his ear, but he knew he would only be wasting his breath.

But these assholes pissed him off regardless.

"Holy shit!" Axis winced when a booted toe jabbed the bottom of one foot hard. "Look at all the brands on his feet! There's like _four_ of them!"

"So he's been owned by four _different whorehouses_?"

"That's disgusting! Don't touch him with your bare hands! Who knows what he's carrying!"

 _Nothing, you asshole!_ Axis thought irritably. So what if he'd been part of a few brothels? What was the crime in that? He took care of his body and had never caught any diseases! Atros sure as hell would've never bought him if he had something!

A gloved hand grabbed a fistful of his bangs and jerked him up. Axis hissed in pain as he struggled into a kneeling position as fast as possible, so that his hair didn't get ripped out. He opened his eyes and glared up at the person who held him. It was Gelding, and Axis felt intense hatred grow inside of him.

"Well, well, well," Gelding said mockingly, smirking at him. "Cat got your tongue? You were quite _vocal_ the other day."

From his new position, Axis took the opportunity to survey the cell. Seven other guards were standing in there with him. Eight guys against one. He was painfully outnumbered, and he didn't like what that foretold.

"You certainly have a good grasp of swear words, you dirty _whore_ ," Gelding continued, his dark eyes showing maliciousness and disgust. "But look at what you do for a living? You sell your body. I bet you get quite an array of crotchety, desperate withered old hags who have no means of having a man except to pay for one to fuck them!"

The other Royal Guardsmen howled with laughter. Instead of getting angry, Axis forced a sadistic grin up at Gelding and spoke for the first time since he came in. "Yeah. Like your mom."

It was worth it to see the smile leave Gelding's face, to be replaced by shock and rage. " _What_?"

Axis looked him right in the eyes and put emphasis on his words. "LIKE—YOUR—MOM."

Gelding let Axis go and swung his fist back. "You _bastard_!" he punched Axis violently in the face, sending him sprawling back across the floor. "You piece of shit!" Gelding kicked Axis as hard as he could in the ribs.

One of the other guards laughed. "He's just being a smart-ass!"

"Stay out of this, Torres!" Gelding snapped, jabbing a finger at the guard. On the floor, Axis spat out some blood from the punch and coughed from the kick.

"But we've seen him run his mouth before," Torres said. "This isn't anything unexpected."

Axis peered at him as he brought himself back up. He recognized this man as one of the men who'd held him down when Gelding ripped out his earrings. "Y-You said your name is _Torres_? What a coincidence! I just had your wife last week!"

Torres face turned purple and he gaped at Axis. " **W-WHAT**?"

"I don't usually remember my clients by name, but _hers_ left the best impression!" Axis laughed sharply. "She actually thanked me because she'd never had an orgasm before!"

Torres screamed in rage and punched Axis full in the face. "You _motherfucker_!"

"Franferd, get him back up," Gelding ordered another soldier.

"Franferd?" Axis sputtered as the soldier in question sat him back up. This man was the third soldier in the room the other day. "Oh yeah, you! Did you know your wife is into _anal_?"

Franferd kicked Axis right in the chest, knocking him flat on his back.

It was all a defense mechanism for Axis. He knew these guys intended to fuck him up anyways. Why else would they keep him here after ripping out his earrings? But…he was also nervous, especially when they started mocking him for being a prostitute. He didn't know what these guys had up their sleeves, or if they intended to humiliate him in some sexual manner.

So Axis kept them busy…but fucking with their heads much as possible.

"Did you know how flexible your wife is? Yeah, she was able to wrap _both_ of her legs around my neck while I was inside of her!"

Punch to the face.

"I'm a pretty big guy, but she swallowed me _whole_! She didn't even gag!"

Punch and kick to the gut.

"I spelled my name across her back with HICKEYS!"

Punch to the face.

"She told me everything about you! Is it true your dick is shorter than my pinkie?"

Kick to the ribs.

"Sorry, sorry, my mistake! She said your dick is shorter than my pinkie- ** _TOE_**!"

 _That_ earned him a kick to the back of his head. Axis's vision swam and he closed his eyes. Somebody kicked him in the ribs again, but he felt no pain. He was probably losing consciousness. This was good, because the guards continued to beat his body.

_So long as they beat me they won't do anything else._

Another guard kicked Axis in the stomach, and he wheezed. He curled up in a ball to try and defend himself, but they were relentless. He wasn't sure if this was ever going to end.

 _All because of that stupid bitch!_ He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. _Dammit, Rhys! Where the hell are you?_

* * *

_The next morning…_

"The baby was so adorable!" Evelyn gushed for the umpteenth time as their carriage pulled into the castle courtyard. "I can't _wait_ until you have a child, Rhys!"

Rhys laughed. "Don't you mean you can't wait until _you_ have children, Evie?"

Evelyn huffed very slightly. "You're going to have a child before I do, Rhys. At least you _should_ , considering you're married!"

"Now you're sounding like the nobles," Rhys sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry," Evelyn said quickly, grabbing Rhys's hands. "I don't mean to bother you, Rhys. I was just caught up in the moment, is all."

Rhys smiled at her. "Being around that baby was awakened your motherly instincts, Evie. But don't you worry about me. Gloria will become pregnant in due time."

"Before I forget," Evelyn said quickly, seeing them pull up to the main doors. "My birthday is next month—"

"Ah, yes," Rhys said. He looked at Zephyr. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Zephyr flushed and fidgeted. "Ah—"

"Rhys, we're talking about _my_ birthday!" Evelyn insisted.

Rhys shrugged. "Well it was by a wonderful twist of fate you _both_ were born on the same day, albeit not the same _year_. And I already know what you want, Evie."

"…Really?" Evelyn asked.

"You want jewelry from Bella Bee, like you always do," Rhys sighed, feigning irritation. "You've already told me you put a necklace on hold there, Evie. Don't worry; I _will_ get it for you."

"Thank you," Evelyn said sincerely.

Rhys looked at Zephyr. "Well? What is it that you want?"

"…I need nothing," Zephyr said quietly.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "So says the man who refused to bed a perfectly good brunette at Lord Griffin's estate! Did you see the size of her—"

" _Rhys_!" Evelyn cried out, aghast.

"Oops," Rhys said, smiling apologetically.

The coachman opened their carriage. For security purposes Zephyr got out first, then Evelyn, and then Rhys. As Rhys stepped out he saw Gloria waiting for him. He snapped a smile on his face as he approached her. "I missed you, dearest." He hugged her, taking a momentary pleasure of feeling her breasts pressed against him, and kissed her cheek.

"I see you had a safe journey," Gloria said, smiling coldly at him.

"Of course," Rhys responded. Her smile put him off slightly. Sure she would smile at him for appearance sake, but there was something… _different_ in the way she looked at him.

 _Maybe a good lay put her in a good mood,_ he decided.

He escorted his wife back into the castle. They both refrained from speaking until they were walking in the direction of the private quarters. Evelyn excused herself, stating she wanted to take a nap after the long carriage ride, leaving Rhys alone with Gloria, Vann, and Zephyr.

"You're in good spirits," Gloria stated. She looked at him coldly. "Perhaps you kept decent _company_ with Lord Griffin's hospitality?"

Expecting these comments, Rhys held onto his smile. "For your information, my love, I took no lady to my bed during my visit."

"…Really?" Gloria didn't bother to hide the skepticism from her voice.

"Yes," Rhys told her. "For what have I needed of a simple maid when I have _you_ to come home to?"

Gloria pulled her arm free of his. "Don't condescend to _me_ , Your Majesty," she said sharply.

"I am telling the truth," Rhys said calmly. "All I did at Lord Griffin's house was partake heavily in his wine, and hold his son." He shrugged. "The baby puked on me once, if that's any consolation."

And he _was_ speaking the truth. Rhys had expected to take a few willing ladies to bed during the three days he was at Lord Griffin's estate. But the mood never arose, or when he _wanted_ it to he wasn't satisfied. The closest he came was with a pretty redhead with brown eyes and an impressive rack. He almost went all the way with her, but during foreplay he became so distracted by his thoughts that he couldn't stay aroused. It'd been embarrassing, but thankfully the maid said not a word to anyone.

After trying a few times, Rhys realized he found absolutely no satisfaction with these ladies and it was frustrating. He liked having sex, no matter the gender, and now he hadn't had sex in _three days_. It was a new record for him.

_It's so strange._

"Of course," he added, grinning at Gloria. "If you were really concerned about my _sleeping habits_ , all you needed to do was come with me and you would've shared my bed every night."

Gloria snorted and brushed aside her hair. "I had a pleasant three days. Thank you for not asking, by the way."

"Yes, I see that you seem to be in higher spirits," Rhys pointed out. "Did something _extraordinary_ happen with you, Gloria?"

To his surprise, Gloria didn't snap at him again. She smiled instead. " _Indeed_ , Milord. Something _most pleasant_ happened while you were gone."

Rhys blinked. What the hell did that even mean? But he shook his head and recovered his wit. "So I should assume you had yourself _decent company_ while I was gone?"

He almost laughed at the scandalized anger in Gloria's face. "How _dare_ you say something like that to me?"

Rhys shrugged. "I'm just echoing _your_ question, my love."

Gloria turned her back on him. "I bid you good day, Milord."

"Of course," Rhys said, waving to her retreating back. He watched Vann trail after his mistress briefly before turning to Zephyr. "I'm exhausted from the carriage ride, but I believe I will go out tonight."

"All right—" Zephyr began.

"You Majesty."

"Hmm?" Rhys saw a maidservant hurrying over to them. He watched the young woman curtsy before speaking. "How might I help you?"

"Your Majesty," the servant said. "Lord Reed has sent you notice."

"Ah, I see. Thank you." Rhys accepted the envelope, but Zephyr took it from him. "It's his handwriting," he pointed out as the servant hurried off.

"Just to be safe," Zephyr said. "Anyone could've intercepted this." he ripped open the envelope and shook it out. A single piece of paper fluttered out. "It looks clean."

"Of course it does." Rhys sighed heavily as he bent down and picked up the letter. "He's probably asking if I'm going out tonight. Which I _am_ …"

Rhys unfolded the letter. He was surprised that there was only a single sentence on the paper, and that one sentence made his brow furrow in confusion. "What the—"

_"It is of the utmost importance that I speak with you immediately."_

_\- Reed_

* * *

TBC


	8. VIII

**Chapter 8: VIII**

* * *

VIII

"Come inside." As usual, Reed was a man of few words as a maidservant escorted Rhys into Reed's home.

"I got your letter, obviously," Rhys said, adjusting his wrist cuff as he followed Reed into his study. "It was quite unusual, I must say. You don't generally invite me outright to your home, Reed."

"Cognac," Reed indicated to the maidservant. She curtsied and hurried off to get this wine.

Rhys slowly sat down in a thick chair by the fireplace, which was currently dormant. "Should I ask what this is all about?"

"…Momentarily," Reed said, taking the chair opposite Rhys. "How was your visit with Lord Griffin?"

Rhys waved a dismissive hand. "He has an energetic son, and Evie loves the baby to pieces."

Silence followed Rhys's comment. After a moment, Reed arched an eyebrow slightly. "I'm surprised you're not bragging to me about your exploits."

Rhys shrugged. "There is nothing worth mentioning." The maidservant came back with the cognac.

"I see," Reed said neutrally. "So you were unimpressed with the… _company_ kept at Lord Griffin's estate?"

"Quite," Rhys said. He accepted the glass of cognac and took a sip. "This is good stuff."

"I will only offer you good stuff," Reed said, waving the maidservant off. The door closed behind her, leaving the two of them alone. Reed fiddled with his glass and took a generous drink before speaking again. "Have you heard any unusual news lately?"

"No, why?" Rhys asked.

Reed shook his head. "That was vague. Rather, have you heard anything about the Teahouse?"

"The _Teahouse_?" Reed invited him all the way to his residence to have a conversation about a _brothel_?

"Nothing, really," Rhys said. "I haven't been there for a few days thanks to my trip to see Lord Griffin. I'd wanted to go tonight, but then I got your summons."

"It…" Reed looked at his glass for a long moment before looking at Rhys again. "Has been _quiet_ there recently."

Rhys nearly choked on the cognac. "Quiet?" he laughed and shook his head. "Quiet as in they don't have any customers, or quiet as in Atros is muzzling everyone? Well, I can think of a _certain someone_ who cannot be quiet, but he would fight Atros every step of the way."

"I don't know how to break to you softly," Reed said. "But _he_ is missing."

Rhys paused. He lowered his glass and stared at Reed. "I'm sorry?"

"The foul-mouth you're fond of has gone missing," Reed told him.

Rhys snorted before he burst out laughing. "Are you serious? He _ran away_?" he pressed a hand to his forehead as he continued to laugh. "Oh, this is too much! He always does idiotic things when he gets pissed off!"

"…I'm not sure if he ran away or not," Reed said, drinking some more cognac. "But he is gone from the Teahouse, and everyone there is incredibly concerned."

Rhys took a moment to sober up before speaking again. "So, where did he go?"

"Nobody knows. He was out shopping with one of the other whores and went missing while he waited for her outside a shop."

"Hmm." Rhys drank a little more than he intended, but held Reed's gaze. "Which one did he go with?"

"The green-haired woman."

A cold chill buzzed over Rhys's skin. He lowered his glass again. "And…how long has he been missing?"

"Three days."

Rhys revealed nothing on his face, but he felt his stomach twist slightly. He put the glass on the table. "Well…that's odd."

"Atros has been in an uproar over it," Reed said, calmly continuing to drink his cognac. "Every time I visit there he keeps asking me questions. And most of the other courtesans are very concerned about the situation. It has become… _distracting_ for them."

Rhys blinked slowly. "So…you are bringing this to my attention because your little virgin can't concentrate during these sessions?"

Reed shrugged. "I pay a lot of money for him."

Rhys snorted. "How very _noble_ of you."

"And I know you're fond of that loud-mouth," Reed added.

Rhys waved a hand. "I'm not—"

"Atros has really wanted to see you, Rhys. He's genuinely concerned about the situation, and his continued questioning of me is more about trying to find out if _you_ know anything about his disappearance. Yesterday I saw him turn away two female clients, so I know it's becoming dire."

"I see." Rhys rubbed at his chin awkwardly. "Why should it not surprise me that Atros is more concerned about the loss of revenue than a missing prostitute?"

Reed's brow rose in surprise. "For someone not fond of him, your righteous anger on his behalf is surprising."

"I will go and see Atros tonight," Rhys decided, ignoring Reed's statement. "He will no doubt question me endlessly about it, but maybe he can give me whatever information he has on it."

"What will you do?" Reed asked.

Rhys contemplated his words, but he was surprised to draw a blank. What _could_ he do about this situation? Axis was just a prostitute. Knowing Atros, he most likely didn't file a police report because that would mean the police would be going in and out of his business. And if Axis had been missing for three days, and there were no clues about how to find him…

"…I don't think there's _anything_ I can do," Rhys admitted. "I could probably send out one of my men to do an investigation, but I know Atros has already been conducting investigations of his own. If he hasn't found anything…" Rhys shook his head. "I'm probably not going to have much luck myself."

Reed watched him for a long moment before he spoke. "What will you do if they don't ever find him? Or if they find his dea—"

"I'm not going to jump to that conclusion," Rhys interrupted harshly. "I'll just speak to Atros in a few hours and see what he's been able to find. Who knows, that idiot might already be back at the Teahouse."

Reed drank some more cognac. "…I would certainly hope so."

"So your little one won't be so worried?"

"No." Reed gave Rhys a leveled look. "For _your_ sake, Rhys."

Rhys didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

Who the fuck was poking him?

Axis grunted, and jerked his head away. He regretted it as pain vibrated throughout his head. " _Fucking hell_ …" he tried to roll over onto his other side, but the pain in his ribs made it feel like somebody was sitting on him. He tried to curl up into a pitiful ball, but that stupid finger kept finding its mark, poking him incessantly in his right cheek.

"Leave me the FUCK ALONE!" he shouted finally after a few moments, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Well, well. You look a little worse for wear, Alice."

Axis's eyes snapped open. His body straightened as he gaped at the person sitting cross-legged beside him on the floor. "R… _Rhys_?"

Rhys smiled at him as he leaned his chin into his hand. "So, you're finally calling me by name? You've given me _so_ many different titles. Like asshole, faggot, queer ass—"

"W-What are you doing here?" Axis sputtered, interrupting Rhys's list of insults Axis had called him. He looked beyond Rhys at the cell door, but it was closed. "Are you here to get me out of here?"

"Of course," Rhys said, as though the answer was obvious. "Why else would I be sitting on this dirty floor? Ah." He looked at a stain on the stone floor nearby. "Is that your _blood_? Have you been running your mouth again, Alice?"

Axis bristled, and grinded his teeth. "What makes you think getting the shit beaten out of me is MY FAULT?"

"Well, this _is_ you we're talking about," Rhys said thoughtfully. "I'm fairly certain the guards wouldn't have attacked you without good reason."

"Fuck you," Axis hissed, glaring at him. He wasn't expecting compassion from Rhys, but to hear Rhys put the blame for his assaults squarely on Axis pissed him off considerably.

And…to see Rhys look and speak to him with nonchalance, even though he'd been beaten, was surprisingly _hurtful_ to Axis.

"Hmm." Rhys reached out and petted Axis's hair like he was a puppy. "In any case, I think Gloria's punished you long enough."

"Punished _me_?" Axis hollered. "I'm only in this situation because of **YOU** , asshole!"

"But don't worry," Rhys continued as though Axis hadn't spoken. "I'm going to get you out of here, little kitten. Only…" he suddenly leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Only on one condition."

"One condition?" If he had his hands free, Axis was sure he would punch Rhys in the face. "All right, fine! What do you want me to do?"

Rhys smirked at him. He suddenly leaned back so that he was sitting straight. "Tell me that you love me."

Axis's jaw dropped. "…Are you _fucking serious_?"

Rhys shrugged. "It should be pretty simple."

"Fuck you, faggot!" Axis snapped. "Why the fuck should I say something so _idiotic_?"

"I think it should be fair," Rhys said defensively. "After all, Gloria told you MY feelings, right? So you need to tell me yours."

"Yeah, you're _really_ in love with me!" Axis snapped sarcastically. "That's why you treat me like shit, and don't give a fuck about ANYTHING that's happened to me! You don't fucking love me, you bastard!"

"But I _do_ love you," Rhys said bluntly. "Why do you think I've allowed you to get away with hitting me, insulting me, throwing things at me, etc, etc, etc? I could've done _this_." Rhys motioned to the cell around them. "To you long ago, Alice, but I haven't. Doesn't that count for love?"

"Whatever." Axis tried to turn away from him.

"Come now." Rhys grabbed his shoulder and forced Axis to face him again. "It can't be that hard to say it, can it? After all, Gloria is jealous of our hypothetical relationship. Why can't you just say the words, Axis?"

Axis stiffened when Rhys called him by his actual name. Rhys reached out and caressed the side of Axis's bruised face. "Can't you just tell me those words, even if it was to save your own life?" his voice had dipped slightly, and the tone had become sad. Rhys's expression even looked sad. "Is it really so hard to look at me and say you love me? I've told you _my_ feelings easily enough. I can get you out of here, Axis. Don't you want to be free?"

Axis swallowed thickly. Rhys begging for a love confession was probably the gayest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. He knew he could spout some idiotic love confession and it would be enough to get him out of there. But when he looked at those blue eyes it wasn't so simple. He was use to seeing prideful smugness and hazy lust. Not when they looked this sad…or _longing_.

It was weird how such a simple look could invoke something so uncomfortable inside of Axis.

"…Fine," Axis blurted out. "I fucking _love you_ , Rhys! Is that enough? Get me the fuck out of here!"

Rhys slowly smiled and drew his hand away from Axis's cheek. He leaned his chin into both hands as he looked down at Axis.

After a moment, Axis's anger got the better of him. "WHAT?"

"So," Rhys said slowly. "Does this mean you're ready to admit it to yourself now?"

…

…

…And Axis woke up.

Axis blinked rapidly for a moment in confusion as he took in the dark cell. His whole body ached terribly. But Rhys was gone, and he was alone again.

It took another long moment for him to realize that Rhys had never even been there _at all_.

Axis sucked in a sharp breath as anger rose in him again. "FUCK!" he desperately wanted to kick something, but with his bare feet he knew it would only hurt him and not quell his anger. "You fucking _piece of shit_! Uuuuurgh!"

It'd felt so _real_. He'd really thought that he was about to be rescued. But now…now _nothing_ had changed! He was still stuck in this stupid cell, and Rhys was nowhere to be found!

_"Does this mean you're ready to admit it to yourself now?"_

And what the fuck did THAT mean, anyways? Admit _what_? He'd told the illusion-Rhys he loved him so that he could get the fuck out of here!

But that singular thought made Axis feel more uncomfortable, and he hated it immensely. "God damn it…" he was humiliated to feel his throat close off and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Where the fuck are you, you asshole?"

"HEY!" somebody rapped on his cell door. "Shut the fuck up in there! Or is the little whore having a nightmare?" the guard laughed obnoxiously.

Axis sigh shortly and glared at the door. "Yeah! I'm remembering the time your wife sat on my face!"

The guard screamed in rage, and swiftly unlocked the cell to resume the beating on Axis. It was almost funny how easily provoked Royal Guardsmen were. Except when provoked they beat the shit out of him, which wasn't so funny.

 _I just want out of here,_ Axis thought as the guard kicked him in the stomach.

* * *

The Teahouse was oddly quiet when Rhys pushed open the front door. His eyes immediately went to the collection of couches to his right. Claret was seated there, repeatedly dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, and Mercutio was idly painting his toenails.

And no sign of Axis.

Rhys felt that loathsome discomfort return, but he forced it down as he addressed the courtesans sitting there. "Good evening."

Claret jumped so violently in her seat that it startled Rhys. "S-S-Sir Rhys!" Rhys didn't like hearing the desperate relief in her voice as she stumbled over Mercutio to run over to Rhys. Because Rhys knew that her relief wasn't over the prospect of having sex with him again. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm flattered," Rhys said. Claret's eyes were bloodshot and swollen, as well as her nose. It looked like she'd been crying for awhile. Rhys reached out and collected one teardrop on his finger. "Are you all right, Claret?"

Claret flushed and scrubbed at her face with her handkerchief. "F-Forgive me, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be. You wouldn't be crying without good reason." Rhys hesitated as he pondered his words. He decided for the time being he would feign ignorance, if for nothing else than to see how serious this situation had become. "Has Alice been giving you a hard time again?"

Claret choked and began crying all over again. Feeling awkward at having a woman crying in front of him, Rhys turned up the charm and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Don't be upset. Tell me what's bothering you."

"We seem to have a bit of a problem," Mercutio said from the couch, looking up from painting his toenails.

Rhys glanced at him. "Is that so?"

"We—"

"Sir Rhys."

Mercutio obligingly broke off as Atros slowly came down the stairs. Claret stepped away from Rhys and wiped at her eyes again. Atros saw her and sighed heavily. "I told you to get a grip, Claret. What will customers think if you're crying all the time?"

"I-I know. I'm sorry." Claret sniffled and forced a smile. "I'll go freshen up—again. I'll be right back…"

Claret hurried up the stairs towards her room, and Atros turned his gaze towards Rhys. "I've wanted to talk to you, Sir Rhys," he said. "I know you were out of the city for a few days, so I'm happy you came to us so quickly."

Rhys shrugged. "What can I help you with?"

"Let's go to my office so we can talk privately." Atros turned to head back up the stairs. He looked as though he wanted to say something to Mercutio, but stopped himself and simply headed back upstairs. Rhys slowly followed him, fully prepared for what Atros wanted to talk about.

Inside Atros's office, Atros took a seat at his seat. "I'm uncertain of how to break this to you lightly, but—"

"You have a certain loudmouth courtesan missing," Rhys finished, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Atros's desk. "Reed told me this afternoon."

Atros's brow twitched slightly. "If you know this then why did you act like you didn't know anything downstairs?"

"I wanted to see if he'd been found yet."

Atros shook his head. "He hasn't been. He went missing several days ago, and I was hoping that perhaps he'd met you for some sort of liaison outside of work."

Rhys stared at him for a long moment, taken aback by Atros's assumption. "And what made you assume that, Mr. Atros?"

"Because _you're_ the one who gave him Juno Lounge earrings," Atros pointed out. "I would think, because of the brand name, that Axis is more than a simple fuck to you."

Rhys laughed lightly, seeing no point in denying the charge. "You're quite observant, Mr. Atros."

"I would hardly be suitable owning this type of establishment if I didn't keep tabs on my employees."

"But to answer your question," Rhys said. "No, I did not have a secret meeting with him. The last time I saw him was before my trip out of the city."

Atros sighed shortly. "That's quite unfortunate, because I have very little to go on right now. I have absolutely _no_ witnesses on the street that day. Nobody saw if he was kidnapped or jumped or _anything_. And I haven't gotten the police involved because they wouldn't give a shit about a missing prostitute. Plus I have the Teahouse itself to protect."

"No witnesses?" Rhys echoed. "Midday on a busy street? That doesn't sound right."

"If anyone saw anything, nobody is coming forward. I'm not going to assume people were threatened though, and it's more likely that _people_ don't give a shit either." Atros scoffed, and rubbed at his forehead. "So as you can see, my hands have been quite tied."

"You said you have 'very little'," Rhys said. "Which means you have _something_ , right?" he revealed nothing on his face, but his stomach had twisted up painfully. Seeing Atros so stressed out about Axis's disappearance made Rhys incredibly uneasy. Atros had one of the coldest poker-faces he'd ever seen. If he was showing visible stress, then the situation had obviously become dire.

 _And I was out of the city this whole time, drinking myself silly and trying to get laid while Axis may be in serious trouble._ He gnashed his bottom lip.

"…Yes," Atros said finally. "I have a very _minor_ lead."

"How minor?" Rhys asked, leaning forward in his seat slightly.

"Yesterday I noticed a letter with my mail." Atros held up the letter in question. "It was written by a woman, and it's quite desperate."

"Who wrote it?"

"Lady Monica Prideux. You know her husband, Lord Prideux?"

"I'm acquainted with him," Rhys said. "So she wrote you a letter?"

"She was one of Axis's most frequent clients," Atros said. "But…I believe the letter speaks for itself." He held it out to Rhys across the desk.

Rhys accepted the letter and quickly unfolded it. He didn't like the sudden desperation he felt when he focused on the shaky cursive on the single page.

_"To Mr. Atros,_

_"I write this with most fearful tidings. My husband has found me out. He has found that I have used the allowances he gave me to see Axis. I write this letter in the aftermath of a heinous argument I had with him. I am quite frightened, good sir. Though he did not raise his hand to me, he swore an oath to make me pay. He has departed the house, proclaiming that he needs to cool his head. I fear what he will do to me when he gets back._

_"But please, please! Take heed of Axis, Mr. Atros! My husband knows of him and he spoke his name with many ill curse-words! I'm certain my husband will do harm to Axis! I could never live with myself if anything happened to Axis! I beg of you to keep Axis safe, for my husband will surely harm him!"_

Rhys slowly folded the letter back up, and looked at Atros. "It appears the little kitten got himself a powerful enemy." He calmly slid the letter back into its envelope. "Lord Prideux is one of the biggest blowhards I've ever met, but if he believes hurting the prostitute his wife has been fucking around with will satisfy his anger, he will certainly do it."

"I have taken the risk of trying to get in contact with Lord Prideux, but he's left the city—with his wife—to his private estate," Atros said. "They left the day after Axis went missing."

Rhys waved a dismissive hand. "That will be simple. I'll just send him a summons, disguising it as a get-together amongst "friends". Then it's just a matter of using diplomacy to get an inadvertent answer out of him."

"You would really be willing to do that for us?" Atros asked.

"Well given my… _station_ , Lord Prideux would be unable to ignore a summons from me. It might take a day or so, but I'll find out if he has anything to do with this mess."

"I really do appreciate this," Atros said. Rhys could tell it was hurting the other man's pride to be this humble. "I just want to make sure Axis is all right, and that he's returned safely."

 _And you're sick of losing money._ Rhys was stunned by this sudden thought, and the _sting_ behind it, that it took a moment for him to recollect himself and speak to Atros. "I don't know what kind of trouble that idiot's gotten himself into, but…" he feigned an exhausted sigh. "If _I'm_ going to have to be the one to swoop in and rescue him, so be it."

"Axis will hardly appreciate it," Atros said, showing some rare humor.

Rhys forced a smile. "Then it will make saving him that much _better_."

Even as he held onto the smile, he felt his hand curl into an involuntary fist in his lap.

* * *

"Rhys?"

"Hmm?" Rhys had been drifting off in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Gloria speak. "What is it, dearest?"

Gloria smiled thinly, looking obviously annoyed that he hadn't been paying attention. "I was saying that I want to go and visit my parents for an extended period of time."

"That's nice." Rhys drank a generous amount of wine. "I haven't seen them for awhile. When would you like to leave?"

"Two days."

Rhys nearly spat the wine back up. He set the glass back down. "That's quite short notice, my darling."

"I miss them," Gloria responded bluntly.

"Ah…" Rhys rubbed at his chin slightly as he looked at her. "Forgive me, darling, but would you be willing a wait a fortnight or so? We just got back from seeing Lord Griffin, after all."

Gloria's brow rose in confusion. "Why wait so much time? I want to see my parents, Milord."

"It—"

"You were only gone for three days. The journey to Verone will take some time, yes, but for the most part you'll be sleeping during the trip anyways. Is it really too much to ask for?"

Rhys might've felt some natural sympathy for his wife, if she didn't sound so cold when she spoke to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. "Gloria…can this please wait? I don't want to leave the city for the time being."

Gloria calmly threw her napkin over her dinner. "I'm finished. If you'll excuse me…" she swept out of her seat and left the dining room.

Rhys felt a measure of frustration as he watched her retreating back. _She_ was the one who sprung this on him so suddenly. So why was he suddenly the bad guy?

"Rhys." Evelyn leaned across the table to speak to him. "Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything."

Rhys realized he'd been zoning out so much during dinner that he really _hadn't_ eaten anything. Feeling slightly frustrated, Rhys stood up. "I'm all right. Excuse me for a moment."

He followed Gloria back to her room. She was sitting in front of her vanity, calmly removing some of her jewelry. "This grandstanding isn't necessary, Gloria," he said, closing the door behind him. "You've given me incredibly short notice, when I have other things going on with my schedule."

"Don't sound like such a victim," Gloria scolded him, looking at him through the reflection of the mirror. "You don't want to go because being around your whore is more fun than being around me."

Her accusations usually made Rhys laugh in other circumstances. But given the seriousness of Axis's situation, he didn't find it so funny. "It's not that, Gloria." He was shocked at the sudden _strain_ in his voice and cleared his throat. "My schedule for the next week or so is completely filled. You're being unfair to me to spring this on me at the last minute, and then try to make me feel bad for declining."

Gloria watched in silence for a long before she said, "I see."

"And if you don't want me to seek other beds, then come to mine," Rhys told her.

Gloria shook her head. "I _have_ come to yours, Rhys, and yet you still seek company elsewhere. It's nothing less than what I've come to expect from you."

"We've already made this clear before we got married, and _you_ made it clear you don't give a shit."

"I don't." Gloria sighed heavily. "But if you insist on not going, I'll simply go and see my parents by myself."

"Why must you go see them now?" Rhys asked. "Just give me some time to free my schedule and I'll go with you!"

"I _miss_ them, Rhys," Gloria said harshly. "I want to be around people that aren't going to treat me as some annoying inconvenience. I'm perfectly happy if you choose not to come with me."

"I…" Rhys rubbed a hand over his face, unsure of what he should say. He didn't want Gloria traveling by herself, but at the same time he didn't want to leave the city until he was _certain_ that Axis was all right. He'd already been missing for a few days, and…

No, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. "I'm sorry, Gloria," he said sincerely. "If you cannot wait for me and must go now, then I will bid you fare tidings but stay here. I _may_ join you though once me schedule becomes less hectic."

"Fair enough." Gloria stood up from the vanity and turned around, giving Rhys a kiss on the cheek. Then she said, "I have a headache though, so I would rather go to bed early."

"I see. I shall return to my dinner, then." Rhys returned her kiss and departed the room. It was moments like this that he wished his relationship with Gloria was better. If they could get along, maybe he could grow to truly care about her.

Even if he could never fully love her.

Rhys paused briefly, and sighed shortly, closing his eyes. It was amazing how simple emotions could make him physically ill. But he pushed all of that aside and kept his face outwardly calm, even as his mind began to drift as it had before.

_I'll summon Lord Prideux here and see if he knows anything. And if he HAD killed Axis…_

Rhys stopped the thought, but he couldn't stop his teeth from clenching.

* * *

Gloria was sorting through handkerchiefs when a knock came to the door. "Come in, Vann," she called out.

Her assistant came in. "Is everything okay, Milady? I saw His Majesty and he looked upset."

"He has no doubt found out his prostitute is missing," Gloria said, looking up only briefly. "It must be very stressful for him."

"Milady, do you really want to go on this trip to see your parents?"

"Yes, I do. I miss them, and I miss Verone."

"And…what are you going to do about…" Vann gestured with his hand awkwardly.

"He's still locked up," Gloria said.

"M-Milady, do you intend to keep him locked up for the duration of your holiday? You're bound to be gone for at _least_ a fortnight!"

"Hmm." Gloria folded one of her handkerchiefs. "You've seen Rhys, right? He's eaten nothing at dinner, and he's constantly in deep thought. When he's in deep thought, he looks like he's in pain."

"…I've noticed," Vann said reluctantly.

"He may not realize it, but losing his little whore is causing him deep stress. I wonder though, if what he's feeling could ever measure the feelings he's made _me_ feel? The embarrassment and horror?" she shrugged. "Probably not."

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea anymore," Vann said. "With the Prince back in the city, he's bound to find—uh—Axis. Since he bought Axis a pair of $3,000 earrings, the whore obviously means a lot to him. What do you think he's going to do to you once he finds out what you did?"

"What _can_ he do?" Gloria huffed. "This is a prostitute we're talking about, Vann. A _male_ prostitute of all things. He's not going to do anything to _me_ for the benefit of vermin like that!"

"Maybe. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep this going, Milady."

"Why do you think I'm leaving the city?"

Vann blinked very slowly. "What?"

Gloria looked up at her vanity. A small box with intricate designs on it sat there. "I'm glad I bought that. It's going to be quite useful to me."

"This box?" Vann lifted it up in his palm. "How so?"

"I'm going back to Verone to visit my parents," Gloria said. She smoothed her hair away from her face. "But I will be leaving my husband a _parting_ gift before I go. Maybe when he receives it, he'll know better than to cross me again."

* * *

TBC


	9. IX

**Chapter 9: IX**

* * *

IX

The dining hall for the soldiers of the Guard, which was close to the prison building, was abuzz with conversation. One table had several of these soldiers huddled together, talking not as loudly but notably complaining.

"—He won't _shut up_!"

"Really? He's been rather quiet as of late."

"But man! To say those disgusting things about my wife? I _swear_ I want to kill him!"

"Well, he told the Lieutenant many unflattering things about his mother's… _vagina_."

"Hey. Do you think the Lieutenant's mother might be a client of his?"

"You know, I never thought of that. I mean, the Lieutenant gets really angry at the stories."

"Who can say? But I know if _I_ was told my mother had a "flappy vagina", then _I_ would get violent too!"

"It—" the Royal Guardsman stopped abruptly as he realized his fellow soldiers and him had an audience.

"…I'm sorry," Zephyr said neutrally. "I didn't realize I was interrupting you."

"I-It's no problem, sir," the soldier sputtered. "We shouldn't be discussing something so inappropriate in a public place!"

"Do you have a troublesome prisoner?" Zephyr asked. "If so, I can make arrangements for him to be transferred to a much less _pleasant_ location."

"Really, it's no problem!" another soldier said. "Lieutenant Gelding is overseeing the prisoner, and we're making sure to keep him in line!"

"…I see." Zephyr said after a long moment. Without another word he turned and walked away from the group. They'd seem to be quite content to gossip about someone in the prison amongst themselves, but the minute he came along, they all clammed up and refused to talk about it more.

_…That's odd._

* * *

"I will miss you, my love." Rhys leaned down to kiss Gloria's knuckles. "I regret that I will not be journeying with you. If I'm able to join you later, I will certainly send you notice."

"Thank you, Milord." Gloria paused before she continued. "You've been very tense over the past two days, Rhys. Are you well?"

Rhys revealed nothing on his face as he straightened. "If I am tense, it is because I dread that we will be apart, dearest."

Gloria hardly looked impressed with his words, even as the courtiers around them murmured in appreciation. It was all part of their ruse to make it seem like to everyone that they were happily in love.

But Rhys didn't like that his inner turmoil had been very apparent to his wife. "Say hello to your parents for me."

"I will." Gloria leaned in to give Rhys a hug. But she hissed into his ear, "Take heed not to entertain your lover _too much_ while I'm gone."

Rhys flinched. It'd been an involuntary reaction, but he hadn't been able to help himself. His smile slipped, and it suddenly hurt to hang onto it as those nagging, negative feelings resurfaced. "…I'm sure _your_ company will keep you quite busy as well, Milady."

Gloria stiffened as she pulled away from Rhys, but her face was expressionless. Still, that minor reaction in his wayward wife was enough to make Rhys feel better. "Well…I must depart now." She forced a smile at Rhys before she turned. The stewards had already loaded her luggage onto her private carriage. Everything was ready to go for Gloria.

"Milord." A footman hurried over to Rhys and bowed deeply. "Forgive me for interrupting your farewells, but Lord Prideux has arrived."

Gloria paused as she walked away. She turned back around and came to Rhys's side. "You're entertaining Lord Prideux, Rhys?" she spoke to him quietly. "That's quite a surprise."

Rhys shrugged casually. "It's been awhile since I've spoken with Lord Prideux, so I thought I would meet with him. This is one of the appointments that have prevented me from going with you."

Gloria seemed to think about it. "It's surprising to me because I didn't even realize you had such a close relationship to Lord Prideux. You generally find the nobles to be annoying."

"Oh, but I can have individual meetings with them every now and then," Rhys said, forcing a smile. "But if you would rather I keep _other_ company, then—"

"I hope you enjoy your visit with his Lordship then." Gloria curtsied respectfully to Rhys before turning back around to continue to her carriage.

Evelyn sighed shortly as the future Queen was helped into her carriage. "At least with _her_ gone it won't be so tense around here!"

"Don't talk about my wife like that, Evie," Rhys admonished her gently.

Evelyn waited until they were alone before turning to Rhys. "So you really invited Lord Prideux from his manor to the castle?"

"Yes, what about it?"

Evelyn made a face. "Lord Prideux is an arrogant, sour _toad_! Why would you invite him for tea, Rhys? It's painful enough listening to him with a group of nobles!"

Rhys stroked her hair. "It's just a casual chat, Evie. Once we're done he'll be on his way."

Evelyn blinked very slowly. "Wait…you've invited him from his manor, which is a day's ride away, just for a _short chat_? Something's up, isn't it Rhys?"

 _She's too observant. Then again, she IS my sister._ "It's nothing, Evie. Don't worry about it."

Because even though it was for a short chat, it was an extremely _important_ chat.

* * *

"My husband is meeting Lord Prideux this afternoon." Gloria checked herself in her handheld mirror. "I must say I'm surprised. With how tense he's been, I expected him to do something less leisurely."

"Do you have the earrings?" Vann asked her.

Gloria made a face. "Why would I bring earrings that look like _those_ with me on my trip home? No, I decided to give them back to Rhys after all."

"I see. Does he have them now?"

"No, but I imagine that he'll have them by the end of the day." Gloria looked out the carriage window. "But I'm a bit disappointed. I expected him to show a little more care about his little whore, but instead he's entertaining some idiotic noble. I don't think I'll ever understand his motives."

* * *

Predictably, Lord Prideux looked absolutely giddy to be in the presence of the Prince all by himself. It was a struggle for Rhys to not roll his eyes. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Lord Prideux."

"N-Not at all!" Lord Prideux sputtered. He happily accepted Rhys's handshake and bowed. "It's a high honor to be invited to the castle by His Royal Highness himself!"

"It's been so long since we've had a chat," Rhys said, sitting down. He gestured to Lord Prideux to sit down as well. "Help yourself to some teacakes and tea."

"Certainly! The ride here has me famished!" Lord Prideux began to sloppily eat the teacakes right off the tray.

Rhys tried not to twitch from the Lordship's lack of manners. Despite the niceties, his whole body was tense. The man sitting before him was the only possible lead they had to finding Axis. Yesterday had been such a long day for Rhys because despite the possibility that Lord Prideux had done something to Axis, he'd still tried to find _something_ that would give him some sort of hint of where Axis was.

He'd even summoned the head constable to hear an extensive report about missing persons, dead bodies discovered, and had found nothing. Even if the constable had been puzzled by the summons.

_"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but might I ask why you are so interested in these police reports?"_

_"…I'm bored."_

_I don't want to think something bad happened to Axis, but this man is the only lead I've got._ Rhys leaned his chin into his hand as he observed Lord Prideux. With delicate situations like this, it wouldn't do any good to beat the information out of this man. This was where diplomacy was important. Just a bit of smooth-talking, and this idiot was bound to spill more about himself than torture would've induced from him.

As painful as it was to talk to Lord Prideux.

"So, how is everything with you?" Rhys began.

"Hmm?" Lord Prideux looked up from stuffing his face. "Oh, everything is fine with me. It's actually been _great_ as of late. I couldn't ask for anything more, really?"

So he wasn't going to admit anything at the start of a casual conversation. Then again, Lord Prideux wasn't the type of man to just spill his life's problems right away. He obviously had to be more… _comfortable_ for that to happen. Then his pride would spill out and he'd brag about murder if he could.

_I guess there's one way around this._

"Is that so?" Rhys said. He straightened in his chair. "Then I envy you, Lord Prideux."

"Eh?" Lord Prideux gaped at him. "Y-You envy ME, Your Highness?"

"Yes…" Rhys feigned a sad sigh, even as he resisted the urge to ring his Lordship's neck. "Everything sounds so _pleasant_ for you at home, my good friend. I wish I could say the same of Her Highness."

"Ah…your wife?" Lord Prideux drank some tea thoughtfully. "She always seems like such a pleasant woman, Your Majesty."

 _You obviously don't know her._ "Oh, she _is_ pleasant," Rhys said. "But sometimes her actions are such that can frustrate me deeply. Take her trip home for instance. She told me nothing of her plans until two days ago. Yet when I pushed her to reconsider and postpone, she grew very upset with me."

"Ah…" Lord Prideux seemed to give this a lot of thought. "I see."

"Women act like they're so secretive, but it's surprising how transparent they are," Rhys said, idly sipping his own cup of tea. "Still, it's quite surprising how hurtful secrets can actually be."

"…Can I tell you something?" Lord Prideux asked suddenly.

"Certainly."

"Well…things are fine with me at home, but up to about a week ago things were foul."

 _Bingo_. "Is that so?" Rhys said, revealing nothing on his face. "What happened?"

"I have a good relationship with my wife," Lord Prideux started defensively. "Monica is a proper woman with a good conscience. But what she did to me was so horrendous that I was uncertain of what I should do."

"What did she do to you, Lord Prideux?"

Lord Prideux hesitated, and scrubbed a hand over his face nervously. He leaned forward as though to whisper to Rhys, but he spoke in a clear voice, "I give Monica an allowance so she can spoil herself every now and then. But I've recently discovered that she's been taking that allowance—the money _I_ give her—and has been…" he shuddered slightly. "Frequenting a _brothel_."

"That's _terrible_ ," Rhys said, trying to sound as shockingly sincere as possible.

"More so, she's been seeing a _male_ prostitute." Lord Prideux shook his head. "It might've been more bearable to me, perhaps, if Monica was seeing a _female_ prostitute, but a man? The same man every single visit? I'd almost think she was in love with him!"

That struck a little too close to home for Rhys. "So what happened?" he asked calmly.

Lord Prideux shrugged. "I confronted her about it, and we had an ugly row. I was mortified by what she was doing, but then she started laying it on thick to me. She told me she doesn't feel love and wanted and that fucking some guy she has to pay makes her feel more alive than being in my presence."

Rhys arched an eyebrow slightly. Monica Prideux had come off as a simpering waif in that letter to Atros, but now it sounded like she provoked her husband. "That's…"

"I didn't know what she wanted from me," Lord Prideux fumed in frustration. "I-I mean, I give her a hefty allowance, and I don't sleep around _nearly_ as much as I use to! I certainly don't stay out all night anymore! Granted I _did_ tell her that her singing ruptured my eardrums, but someone with as deep a voice as hers shouldn't be singing operatic soprano!"

Rhys felt a profound headache form as Lord Prideux went on his tirade against his wife. He didn't realize it would be _physically painful_ to talk to this idiot, especially when the man displayed his hypocrisy. He just admitted he freely cheated on Monica, albeit "not as much as he use to", and yet he was offended that she sought comfort elsewhere as well? Why was Lord Prideux even surprised?

"So what did you do?" Rhys asked, interrupting the other man's rant. "Did you punish your wife?"

"Certainly," Lord Prideux said. He suddenly looked gleeful. "I extracted the best sort of vengeance upon her."

"What did you do?" Rhys felt his hand curl into a fist.

Lord Prideux chuckled lightly. "I screwed her brains out."

Rhys blinked very slowly. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't get me wrong, I was angry," Lord Prideux said. "In my fit of anger I even threatened to make her sorry. Then I went out to cool my head and I really thought about it. I mean, I was within my rights to really punish her. But what would that accomplish? She said she only did it because she didn't feel loved. So…I gave it _all_ to her."

Rhys almost shuddered. "Is that so?"

"From the minute I got home to the following morning," Lord Prideux boasted. "I didn't let up on her. I didn't know she was a screamer, but her voice echoed off the walls! I even made her orgasm _twice_ in the span of ten seconds!" he laughed heartily and slapped his knee. "If all she wanted was a little attention from me, I gave it all to her! Now she doesn't want to see _anyone else_! And it worked out well for me too—it was some of the best sex I'd ever had! I can't imagine going to someone else now!"

So Lord Prideux fucked his wife—and _himself_ , apparently—into monogamy. As horrifying as that mental image was for Rhys, he still revealed nothing on his face. "What about the whore?"

"Who—Axel?" Lord Prideux floundered.

"Axis," Rhys corrected automatically, and almost kicked himself. _Shit!_

"Yes, Axis," Lord Prideux said, not even noticing that Rhys corrected him. He shrugged. "What about him?"

"You didn't extract your vengeance on him?"

"Huh? Why would I?" Lord Prideux asked, shaking his head. "He's just a whore. A _high-class_ whore, but a whore nonetheless. My wife means nothing to him, and he was only doing what she paid for him to do. Besides, if I killed him or something, would that stop Monica from cheating on me? _Hardly_. I knew the only way to stop her was to give her the absolute _best sex_ of her entire life, and you know what? It worked! She's stopped sneaking around, and our relationship is better than ever! Your Highness." He scooted a little closer. "If things are rough with your wife, I _highly_ recommend doing the same thing! A marathon of sex tends to settle anything bad!"

"…I'll keep that in mind." Rhys set down his teacup, but it smacked sharply against the saucer. So that was it. Rhys knew Lord Prideux wouldn't lie about this. If he had a so-called "marathon" of sex, he of course would brag about it. And if he'd harmed a prostitute he would've bragged about it too.

But he apparently left Axis alone. At least _that_ fear had been settled.

 _But now I'm back to square-fucking-one,_ Rhys thought, frowning deeply.

* * *

…Everything _fucking sucked_.

Axis carefully rolled over onto his back, though he knew it would make his arms fall asleep. But breathing had become difficult, and it hurt so much to lie on his side. He probably had a few broken ribs.

He laughed hollowly, but it sounded more like wheezing. He'd lost track of time since he woke up in this shitty little cell. All he knew was that he was in constant pain. Along with the ribs his ear kept throbbing, and he could barely see through his swollen eyes. Though most of the pain he only had himself to blame for.

But it wasn't like he could just shut up. It had been a defense mechanism. These bastards all looked down on him, and he didn't know what their intentions were. Mocking them incessantly had been gratifying, but getting the ever-living shit beaten out of him _wasn't_ gratifying.

So, though he had a quick tongue, Axis had run out of insults. He couldn't stand being beaten anymore, and he was also afraid that these fuckers might actually hurt their wives over his claims.

 _If I EVER get any of their wives for clients, I'll fuck them so **good** they'll be cross-eyed afterwards!_ Axis vowed to himself.

It was a nice thought…for if he actually ever got out of there. Day after day of endless beatings though, he wasn't so certain it would happen. And it was _scary_. As annoying as most everyone at the Teahouse was to him, it was truly scary to Axis to think that he wouldn't be able to see any of them again. It didn't seem possible that they could just leave him in there to rot, but that was exactly what they were doing.

"God…" Axis mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't believe in religion at all, but he was at his wits end. He honestly didn't know how to help himself in this situation. "If I get out of this mess I'm in, I _swear_ I will never give Atros any shit ever again. I'll help Linneus weed his gay-ass rose garden. I'll tell all of my clients that Claret's better at oral than I am. I'll clean Lilith's entire wardrobe and not steal any of her panties. I'll clean _my_ room. I'll buy Mercutio a fucking new toy. I'll wash my feet—"

"Hey!" Torres tapped the bars of Axis's door. "Talking to yourself in there, whore? Knock it off!"

Axis turned his head to glare at him as best as he could. "You're all wasting your fucking time!" he shouted. "Nobody's going to swoop in and rescue me, or anything! I'm just the loudmouth whore that annoys everyone! Keeping me here isn't worth it! You should know this by now!"

"…Really now?" Torres asked snidely. "We're wasting our time by keeping you locked up? So, then there's nothing to stop us from _killing_ you, whore?"

Axis stiffened. Torres took his silence as a victory and walked off, laughing loudly.

Axis closed his eyes again. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "I'll stop making fun of Rory for being a faggot…just…"

_Please come for me._

* * *

_"Thank you for your efforts."_

_\- Atros_

Rhys crumbled the letter in his fist and rubbed a hand over his face. After sending Lord Prideux on his merry way, Rhys sent word to Atros that Lord Prideux didn't have anything to do with Axis's disappearance. He'd held onto a measure of hope that _maybe_ the other man had something new to tell him.

Atros's notice to him though quickly proved him wrong.

The day had progressed so slowly, and it was now becoming quite late in the evening. It was the end of yet another long day…and Axis was still nowhere to be found.

"Rhys."

Rhys turned. Evelyn stood there, offering a cup of tea on a saucer. Seeing the worry in his younger sister's face made him feel worse. "Thank you, Evie." He took the saucer and drank generously of the tea. He wished he had a _stronger_ drink, though…

"Please talk to me," Evelyn said quietly, ducking her head slightly. "You've been like this since we returned from Lord Griffin's estate. What's wrong, Rhys?"

Rhys shook his head. "Nothing—"

" _Don't_ tell me nothing's wrong," Evelyn said sharply. "You've been so out of it Rhys, that you don't even seem to notice where you're walking! You've barely spoken a word to anyone, and you haven't really smiled in days! Something is bothering you!" she touched him on the arm. "Is it something you can't tell me about? Is someone trying to extort you?"

"Of course not," Rhys said. He pinched her on the chin. "I'm okay, Evie. Can we just chalk this up to missing my dear wife?"

"You were acting like this even while she was here," Evelyn said. "Something _is_ bothering you, Rhys. You don't ever talk to me about _anything_ anymore. You have no shame in telling me you frequent brothels, but you won't tell me what's wrong with you now?"

Rhys set aside the cup of tea and pulled his little sister into a hug. The gesture was surprisingly comforting for him and he sighed shortly, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Evie."

"Rhys…" Evelyn seemed to realize he wasn't going to say much more and hugged him back. "I'm here to lend you an ear, my brother. Remember that, okay?"

This…issue though wasn't something that Rhys could just explain to his little sister. Would she understand if he told her that he was worried about a prostitute? A prostitute that went missing five days before?

_And tomorrow, he will have been gone for six days._

Rhys felt bile rise in his throat from that simple thought and he pulled away from Evelyn. He couldn't stand to see the worry in her eyes anymore and looked away, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm sorry I've made you worry about me, Evie. But I'm going to be okay. I think I'll retire early tonight. I'm not in much of a mood to go out tonight."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rhys saw Evelyn swallow thickly. Her eyes were shining; she was on the verge of tears. It was shocking to him that his own inner turmoil could have such an effect on people surrounding him, when he'd worked so hard over the years to disguise all of his feelings.

"I understand," Evelyn said shakily. "But before you go to bed, _please_ eat something. You didn't eat breakfast this morning, and I know you haven't been eating well these past few days."

"All right, Evie." Forcing a smile at her, he took Evelyn by her arm and started guiding her out of the sitting room. He saw someone standing at the door and started slightly. "Ah, Zephyr. What brings you here? I recall giving you today off."

Zephyr shrugged. "It was dull. Most of the Guardsmen keep complaining about prisoners at the prison nearby."

"Typical. But we're about to have a late dinner, so come and join us."

But stress did many things to the human body. In addition to creating wrinkles and effecting heart rate, it did decrease the appetite. And Rhys had no stomach for dinner. He still tried to eat, if for nothing else than to stop Evelyn's worry. He managed to eat half of his meal before he called it a night. "I'm finished. I'll be going to bed now."

Evelyn didn't look like she was about to burst into tears anymore, but she still looked worried. Rhys even saw worry in the faces of the servants. It shamed him greatly that he'd become so transparent, but it hardly mattered to him in that moment.

"Milord—" Zephyr said in the hallway.

"I'll be fine," Rhys said, waving a hand. "Check to see if everything's okay within the castle. Then report it to me and then I'll go to bed."

The usually stoic young man also looked worried. He knew that this wasn't like his charge to be so morose. But Rhys had spoken very little in the past few days, and wouldn't tell Zephyr what was wrong. Still, he was given an order and he hurried off to complete the order.

Rhys headed back to his room. He felt sick to his stomach and it angered him. He tried to shake it off, and think of something far more pleasant, but nothing came to mind. He reached his room and slid off his coat. He undid his collar and unbuttoned his wrist cuffs and tried to slowly unwind. But his mind kept wandering back to the situation he was in.

 _Five days_.

The discomfort in him grew. Rhys sighed very quietly and fell backwards onto his bed. He rested his forearm over his eyes. He frowned deeply. "…Where are you?" he asked the empty room. He _hated_ feeling like this! This frustration, this…helplessness. He had so much power, but what use was it if he couldn't find a missing person?

He didn't know how long he lied there like that. Anger mixed in with the frustration, but he had no means to release it. He was at his wits end. He didn't know what else he could do.

Rhys slowly rolled over onto his side, opening his eyes. Something on his vanity caught his eye, and he slowly sat up. "Eh?"

It was small wooden box with many intricate designs on it. Rhys blinked in confusion. "Where did that come from?" it wasn't anything _he_ owned!

Rhys got up from the bed and walked over to the vanity. The box was small enough to fit into his palm. He held it up to his ear and shook it. Something rattled around inside the box.

Someone deliberately left this out for Rhys to find. But who? And what was inside the box? Shrugging, Rhys held the box in front of himself and lifted the lid.

Rhys didn't blink. He didn't _think_. He simply stood there, in his bedroom, and stared down into this small box with an expression as blank as his mind. He didn't react at all.

"Your Majesty." Rhys heard Zephyr at his door as though he were miles away. "We…are you all right, Your Majesty?"

Rhys didn't even hear the question. Without saying a word he held out his free hand and tipped the box over. Its contents spilled out into his palm.

Rhys looked at the earrings in his hand. He knew these earrings. They were a pair of silver earrings, one with a ruby and the other with a sapphire.

But these earrings were bent and twisted disproportionately from their original shape. And these earrings were covered in _blood_.

* * *

TBC


	10. X

**Chapter 10: X**

* * *

X

"Your Majesty." Zephyr touched Rhys on the arm. "Are you all right?"

Rhys opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was transfixed on the earrings in his palm. Abruptly, he felt nauseas and closed his mouth. He slowly set the box down and picked up the twisted up earring with the sapphire between two fingers. Neither jewel was damaged, but that wasn't saying a whole lot.

 _What…How?_ Rhys couldn't form a coherent thought. As he continued to look at the earring he held, it began shaking between his fingers. After several moments, he realized it was his hand shaking. _He_ was shaking.

Zephyr was about to address Rhys again, but then saw the earring he held. "What is that?" he asked.

Rhys swallowed thickly. It was painful to keep his voice steady. "…An earring, Zephyr."

" _Earring_?" Zephyr cried out. He took a step back. "A-Are you certain, Your Highness? It doesn't look like an earring at all! And it's covered in _blood_!"

"I'm quite certain," Rhys said coldly. He set the earring back down into his palm. "These are earrings."

"But who…" Zephyr shook his head. "Who would deliver blood-soaked, broken earrings to you? This must be a threat!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ far." Rhys finally looked at Zephyr then. Seeing the horror in his bodyguard's face nearly did it for Rhys, but he forced a twitching, painful smile at him. "Zephyr, you mentioned overhearing some Royal Guardsmen complaining about rowdy prisoners at the prison?"

"What I said was a little vague," Zephyr said, now looking confused. "It was one particular inmate they had a problem with. Apparently the individual said some disparaging things about a Lieutenant's mother."

"…I see." Rhys was silent for a long moment before he continued. "I know what I'm about to ask is outside of your job requirements, but I need you to do me a favor."

"I will follow any order you give me," Zephyr told him. "Does it have to do with these earrings?"

"Yes. Yes, this has to do _entirely_ with these earrings." The sickness inside of Rhys grew, but there was something underlining this sickness. _Triumph_. Because until that exact moment he'd given up hope of finding Axis. As horrifying as the state of these earrings was, they also gave him a far bigger lead than anything Atros may have found.

_Bless you for being such a mean-spirited bitch, Gloria. Now I know EXACTLY where he is._

* * *

Axis slept fitfully on that cold floor. He would drift off slowly, but then abruptly snap awake. He would rather sleep in the shitty bed in the corner of the cell, but the pain wrecking his body had reached a point that he didn't want to move. Just shifting on the floor was painful for him. He lay on his side because his arms had fallen asleep, and was curled up in a pathetic fetal position.

_"So, then there's nothing to stop us from killing you, whore?"_

_Were_ these assholes going to kill him? He didn't know anything. He didn't know what was going to happen once Gloria was either no longer angry, or just bored of him. They probably _would_ kill him, because he'd already proven he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Better to kill a loudmouth prostitute and bury the body where nobody could find it, then set him free to preach about the ordeal he'd suffered.

 _But I didn't know._ Axis bit down on his split, swollen bottom lip. _I didn't know what these guys had planned for me. The way they kept mocking me for being a whore, I thought they might molest me or something. I'd rather be a beaten, bloody pulp than be sexually assaulted. But now they just might kill me out of spite._

He wasn't a pessimistic person. Pessimism was for pussies. But when he hadn't seen the light of day for whom-knew how long, and his only contact with people was asshole Royal Guardsmen, he couldn't help but feel his spirits diminish.

 _Just someone get me the FUCK out of here!_ Axis squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _I don't care who, just somebody! I can't take this anymore!_

He let out a short breath. _Rhys…_

* * *

"HEY!"

Axis must've fallen asleep again, because the sudden shout startled him. Angry that he was disturbed, he let loose a couple of swear words and curled his body inward. He wished he could plug his ears.

"Sir, _Sir_! This area is restricted!"

"I'm under orders." This was an unfamiliar voice. It was cold, calm, and commanding.

"This is where our most violent criminals are being held! Forgive my impudence, but we can't allow people to simply walk up and down the corridors! Especially at this time of night!"

…Huh? Axis was only mildly curious. It sounded like Torres or one of those assholes was arguing with someone. But they were _deferring_ , which meant the individual was a superior.

" _This_ one was your most recent capture, correct? Open the door."

"But—"

" _Open the door._ " The stranger's tone became harder.

"I completely understand that you're giving me an order, Sir, but I have orders from the highest rank to not let this prisoner out! I apologize, but I must follow _those_ orders!"

There was a long moment of silence. "This is an order from the _Prince_. Open the door. Do your orders come from someone higher than that?"

Axis stiffened. Order from the Prince? Then Rhys—

"The Prince gave—of course." There was a loud rattling. "Forgive me, Sir…"

Axis felt elation sweep his body, even as he tried not to get his hopes up. Did Rhys find out where he was? But this might be just another dream!

The cell door swung open, and heavy footsteps entered the cell. Axis held himself steady, not knowing what to do. This could be real, but then again it could be just some elaborate joke to torment him. These bastards would be bored enough to do that…

A foot nudged Axis's leg. "Hey."

Axis stiffened, but still didn't move. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey." The foot nudged him a little harder. "Axis."

Axis cracked open his eyes as much as he could. He peered up at the person standing over him. It was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "You're Axis, correct?" the man asked coldly.

Axis frowned, and his brow furrowed. "Who the fuck are _YOU_?"

"Oi!" Torres shouted. "Don't talk to a Captain like that!"

A _Captain_? Axis blinked very slowly. If he recalled, Captains outranked Lieutenants. So then this person…

The blonde-haired man didn't move an inch from Axis's insulting question. "My name is Zephyr," he stated bluntly. "And I'm here to rescue you."

Axis stared at him blankly. "… _Huh_?"

"I'm here to rescue you," Zephyr repeated patiently.

…Maybe it _was_ too good to be true. This seemed _way_ too simple to be a rescue!

 _But Zephyr said he was under orders, so…did RHYS send him?_ Axis gritted his teeth slightly in anger. _Nice to know that asshole can't dare to show his face down here! Or do his own dirty work and rescue me himself!_

Zephyr suddenly knelt beside him and drew a dagger from his cloak. Axis stiffened, but Zephyr reached behind Axis and sliced through the coarse rope that had been tied around his wrists since he woke up in there. Axis held his breath, and watched that calm face. He was untying him? So…he really _was_ going to be let free now?

Zephyr sliced through the last of the rope. " _Shit_!" Axis cursed as the blood circulation returned fully to his hands. He jerked his hands to the front and rubbed at his fingers. His arms suddenly felt prickly and like jelly as well. But it wasn't surprising, considering that his arms had been left in the same position for so long.

Zephyr sheathed his dagger and stood up. "Can you stand up?"

Axis continued to rub at his hands and his arms as he struggled to sit up. His whole body continued to ache, even though he hadn't been beaten for a day or so. "Hey…" he shook his head, but winced when pain shot through his body. "Am I really going free, man?"

Zephyr paused for a moment of silence. "Do you think, as a Captain, I would waste my time here if you _weren't_ going free?"

Axis shrugged stiffly. "Your Lieutenant sure didn't seem to mind—"

"We don't know what he's talking about!" Franferd quickly interjected.

"But a Lieutenant _was_ overseeing his stay here," Zephyr questioned him. "I must say it's appalling the standards in which you keep your prisoners here."

"But I—"

"You kept him tied up while he was in the cell. And his appearance tells me he's been… _mistreated_."

"We were following orders, Sir! Just as _you_ are following orders now!"

"Hmm." Zephyr looked back at Axis. "Can you stand?" he repeated himself.

Axis waved a hand. "If I'm getting the fuck out of here, then _hell yes_." His words were calm and cocky, but he could barely contain his excitement. He was getting out of this shithole! Nobody was going to beat him or kill him or anything!

Still, when he tried to stand up pain shot through his body from his ribs. "FUCK!" his knees turned to jelly and he collapsed.

Zephyr had good reflexes though, and hooked Axis's arm around his shoulder before the other man collapsed completely to the floor. "Lean on me." he slowly stood up fully, Axis sagging against him.

Axis was embarrassed that he had to rely on another man like this, but at the same time he was too happy to finally be free that it really didn't matter to him. _Yes, yes, FUCK YEAH!_

Zephyr said nothing more to the Guardsmen who'd tormented Axis during his imprisonment. Still very calm, he proceeded to depart the cell block, practically dragging Axis behind him. Axis could manage to walk though, so that made things easier.

Axis barely paid any attention to where Zephyr was taking him. It didn't seem like he was taking him towards the main gates, because he didn't hear people shouting at them through their cells. No, things were actually quiet. He panicked for a brief moment, wondering if all of this _had_ been a ruse and he was going to be killed. As much of a time-waster it would be, he _did_ gain the wrath of the future Queen.

But…he decided to trust in this guy, even if temporarily. Axis would definitely ready to kick this guy's ass if necessary, though.

Then, a door opened from somewhere, and fresh air hit Axis in the face. He gasped shortly, and shivered involuntarily. He was _outside_! Then Zephyr had been telling the truth! He opened his eyes and saw that it was nighttime, and a full moon was out. At times like this back at the Teahouse, he was "entertaining" clients. Now he was just relieved to be alive.

Zephyr continued to pull Axis along. The grass was soaking wet underneath Axis's bare feet, but that was just another indicator of his freedom. "Hey," he grunted.

"What is it?" Zephyr asked.

"How long was I in there?"

"You went missing five days ago," Zephyr responded blandly.

"FIVE DAYS?" Axis shouted. He winced at the pain that caused him. "Shit, shit! Was it really only five days?"

"…Can you not shout directly into my ear?" Zephyr asked him.

But Axis was shocked. It'd felt like an eternity in that hell hole, but it was really only five days? Barely a week?

"Where am I, anyways?" Axis asked.

"The most secure prison in the city," Zephyr asked. "This also happens to be on the castle grounds."

"I-I'm still at the castle?" Axis shook his head furiously. "I've been on the same grounds as that BITCH this whole time?"

"…Her Highness has taken a holiday to visit her parents. But yes, you're on the same grounds."

"And it didn't occur to Rhys to check the _fucking prison_?"

Zephyr gave him a cold glare. "His Majesty has made himself sick with worry over you, so I would _not_ insult him if I were you."

"…Okay, sorry," Axis said harshly, shaking his head. It sounded too good to be true. Rhys cared he was missing? Well, he _did_ send one of his men out to find him…"Are we going to go see him now?"

"We're not going inside the castle," Zephyr said, still pulling him along. "My orders are to get you to the Teahouse as fast as possible. His Majesty has already sent word ahead to Mr. Atros, so they'll be expecting your arrival."

So Rhys didn't want to see him, or something. Axis was embarrassed to feel a little hurt by this, but he didn't let it show. "That sounds good to me."

"Then we agree." They'd left the grass, and were walking along a stone path. "It's late so we'll hardly be detected, but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Axis was the type of person to naturally draw attention to himself, but he was so desperate to get home that he was willing to follow Zephyr's orders. He hung his head wearily as Zephyr continued to drag him.

"Oh, so you found him?"

That familiar voice caused both men to stop dead in their tracks. This voice generally annoyed Axis, but at that moment he was more than relieved to hear it.

It was Zephyr though that answered first. "Yes, Lord Reed. I'm taking him home now."

Axis cracked his eyes open to look at Reed. He looked prim and proper as always, and he looked at Axis neutrally. It was actually kind of surprising that Reed had known he was missing. Did Rhys tell him? It seemed to reinforce this idea that Rhys had been genuinely worried about him.

"Come with me so we're not seen," Reed said. He led them to a more secluded area of the courtyard before speaking again. "Might I ask where he was this whole time?"

"The prison," Zephyr said. His tone dropped to a quiet tone. "Based on his derision, it appears His Majesty's wife was behind this."

"You know, I'm standing _right here_!" Axis fumed. "Ask ME who did this to me!"

"…My dear cousin did this," Reed said slowly, ignoring Axis. He sighed heavily. "Well…I'm not really surprised."

"Cousin? _Cousin_?" Axis demanded.

"The Prince's wife is Lord Reed's maternal cousin," Zephyr explained.

Gloria _had_ seemed familiar to Axis. Or rather, her cold _bitchiness_ was familiar. But she was related to Reed? Well no wonder! They were both alike!

"How will you get him back to the Teahouse?" Reed asked Zephyr.

"My horse is already saddled—" Zephyr began.

"Nonsense, take my carriage," Reed interjected, waving a dismissive hand slightly. "You don't want to draw attention yourself, right? At this time of night, riding with… _him_." he gestured to Axis. "Will get you a lot of unnecessary attention."

"What the hell does THAT mean?" Axis snapped.

"You would really lend us your carriage?" Zephyr also ignored Axis.

"Certainly. I owe Rhys a favor anyways." Reed briskly turned around. "Follow me."

Zephyr complied, still pulling Axis. Axis let the insults slide for the time being, because he was just sick of this shit. "I can't believe this," he muttered. "Getting kidnapped and beaten for five days…all because that cold bitch was pissed at Rhys and me. Even though she's not _little miss perfect_. I can't believe I've become a pawn in political intrigue…"

Reed looked at Axis over his shoulder. "That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."

" **FUCK YOU**!" Axis barked at Reed, giving him the middle finger.

" _Please_ stop shouting," Zephyr reprimanded him. "The whole point of this is to not draw attention to ourselves, correct?"

Reed said nothing to Axis's outburst. Axis's insults generally bounced off of him anyways. He just led them discreetly along to where his carriage was waiting in a quiet area off the front of the castle. He spoke discreetly to the footman and even slipped a few bills into his hand. Then he turned to Zephyr and Axis. "You're both all set. He'll guide you both to the Teahouse."

"I greatly appreciate this, Lord Reed," Zephyr said, bowing slightly.

"…Thanks," Axis mumbled. He didn't like Reed, but Reed did seem to be going out of his way to help Axis, even when he didn't have an obligation to. He had to be grateful for _that_ at least.

"When you get there," Reed said suddenly, pulling out a small envelope. "Give _this_ to a small redhead that you'll see." He slipped the note into Zephyr's hand.

Realization dawned on Axis, and anger snapped through his body. "Aw, I knew it! You don't give a shit about ME! You're just lending us your carriage so we can pass a message along to your _boy-toy_!"

"I will try," Zephyr said, pocketing the note. "Since they know we're coming, I anticipate they'll all be waiting for us.

Axis was still fuming as he was helped into the carriage. Reed had ulterior motives in helping him…so _Rhys_ probably did too! But why should THAT be shocking? They were all assholes, and couldn't handle how awesome Axis was!

"I'm _fine_!" he snapped at Zephyr, yanking his arm loose from the other man's hold as he stood in the entryway of the carriage.

"I would be more respectful of Zephyr if I were you," Reed recommended, idly brushing out his sleeve. "He's Rhys's personal bodyguard who's now _babysitting_ you to make sure you get home safe."

Axis was mildly surprised. He gave the pretty-boy standing beside him a sideways glance. " _Really_? YOU'RE his bodyguard?"

"Yes," Zephyr said calmly.

So Rhys didn't send just a Captain of the Royal Guard to get him out of there? He send his own _bodyguard_ to save Axis? Strangely…knowing that made Axis feel a little better. It _did_ seem more personal now to Axis of Rhys's rescue of him.

"You should probably go now," Reed said. "My cousin is out of the country for the time being, but it's better safe than sorry."

Just the reminder of it made Axis angrier. "So she's your cousin?" he hissed.

Reed blinked very slowly. "…Yes. We've already clarified this."

"Well, tell her THIS for me the next time you see her!" Axis leaned out of the carriage and jabbed Reed in the chest with a dirty index finger. "She's an EVIL BITCH, and if she were a dude I would _KILL HER_!"

Reed took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wiped at the spot on his coat that Axis had touched. "I will tell her no such thing," he said. "But…I understand the sentiment."

"Axis, please sit down," Zephyr said, motioning to the carriage seat across from him.

"Yeah, yeah." Axis climbed back into the carriage and flopped his dirty body upon the clean cushions.

Reed visible recoiled, even as he remained outwardly calm. "Just…do not lie down—"

Axis groaned raggedly and fell face-first against the seat. He rubbed his bruised, bloody face into the cushions, whimpering softly.

"I'll be right back," Zephyr said, trying not to see the mortification in Reed's eyes. "Thanks again for this."

Reed said nothing, even as the carriage took off. It followed the stone path towards the front gates and disappeared out of sight.

He stood there in silence for a long moment. Then he turned to a footman waiting nearby. "When the carriage returns, please set it on fire."

* * *

_I love my job. I am loyal to my Prince. I would do anything that he asked of me._

Zephyr kept repeating this mantra quietly to himself as he rubbed at his forehead, trying to ignore his companion sitting across from him.

"Ugggggh, this is BULLSHIT!" Axis whined, rubbing his bruised, bloody face into the cushion. "How the fuck did I end up in this mess? **HUH**? What did _I_ ever do? _Fuuuuuck_ …" he hugged himself around the middle. "This fucking HURTS!"

Zephyr remained silent. Axis glared at him. "Do you have _any_ answers? I got the royal shit kicked out of me for a week! This _fucking sucks_!"

Zephyr looked out the window, trying to ignore Axis's complaining. _What does His Majesty see in such a person?_ he wondered.

"I hate that bitch!" Axis continued to wail. "If given the opportunity I would've tapped that! But nooooo! She has to be a horrible, evil person! Now I just want to punch her in the face—or rip out HER jewelry and see if she likes it!"

Zephyr pinched the bridge of his nose and silently counted to ten. _I love my job. I am loyal to my Prince…_

* * *

After a while, Axis stopped complaining to Zephyr. The other man wouldn't take the bait, so he knew there was no use. He pressed his forehead into the cushion, gritting his teeth so he didn't whimper in pain from the rough rocking of the carriage.

_I just want to commit murder! Or at least make all of those assholes feel just a measure of this pain I'm feeling!_

Axis stilled. But…what _could_ he do? These were Royal Guardsmen who hurt him so badly, and he was just a whore. Who was going to give a flying fuck that he was illegally imprisoned and beaten by these men? Well, _Rhys_ obviously cared, but would he punish these guys? Could he _afford_ to punish them?

 _Whatever_. Axis closed his eyes. _I'm just happy I'm going home…_

After a few more minutes the carriage came to an abrupt stop, nearly sending Axis flying out of the seat. Zephyr stood up as the carriage door swung open. "We're here, Axis." He helped Axis stand up. "You're back home."

Axis gaped at him, and didn't have any smart marks lined up. Was he really home? This wasn't some joke at all?

Then Zephyr pulled Axis from the carriage…and the red-bricked building that was the Teahouse greeted him.

Axis was both shocked and embarrassed by the surge of emotions he felt upon seeing this place. It housed some seriously annoying assholes, but it'd been his home. And now he was back. He didn't have to worry about guards storming his cell to beat the shit out of him, or wonder when somebody was going to kill him. No, he was _finally_ home…

"Eh?" Axis noticed that Zephyr was dragging him down the alleyway in between the Teahouse and another building to the Teahouse's left. "What the fu—"

"Mr. Atros requested this," Zephyr asked. Axis was confused, because the back-end courtyard was walled off. He then saw a door hidden in the darkness of the alley with a solitary light hanging over it. "…Eh? Where'd that door come from?" not that he paid much attention to boring shit like the architecture of the Teahouse, but he was surprise by this hidden door.

Zephyr stopped in front of the door and knocked sharply on the door. After a moment they heard some rattling on the other side of the door. Axis was reminded of the rattling of his cell door, and shuddered slightly.

The door then swung open, and Atros stood there. "…Axis."

Axis gaped at the older man. Atros looked at him without much concern on his face, but he was so happy to see Atros that he almost wanted to kiss the other man! But that was gross, so he held himself in check. "Hey, Boss."

Atros turned to Zephyr. "I thank you greatly for delivering him home to us."

Zephyr shrugged. "I'm following orders."

"Here, let me…" Atros came to Axis's other side and pulled his arm around his shoulders. Having two men support him made it easier for Axis to walk. Axis's skin prickled sharply from the familiar warmth on the inside. Feeling the floor beneath his bare feet, and all the familiar smells. It truly felt like a dream.

 _I'm back_.

"Axis!"

He was startled by the shout as they entered the main foyer. He looked up and saw all of the other courtesans running towards him, Claret first. They were all in nightclothes, but they also looked happy to see him. He couldn't help but laugh wryly at this. _So, they were all worried about me…_

Claret reached him first, tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, Axis! I—" she broke off abruptly, and the color drained from her face. She stumbled backwards and pressed a hand over her mouth and began crying.

Axis was confused by her reaction, until Lilith screamed when she was close enough to Axis. "Oh, my **GOD**!"

"Dear Lord, Axis!" Linneus cried out. He was the first to actually touch him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You…You look _terrible_!"

A cold feeling filled Axis's body. He knew he had to look a little worse for wear because of the beating he'd received. But when Reed and Zephyr had looked at him they had no reaction to his appearance, so he'd thought it wasn't so bad.

But Claret was weeping from just _seeing_ him, and Lilith had turned away and was dabbing at her eyes. Even _Mercutio_ looked horrified to see him. Axis swallowed thickly. "How…do I look?"

"Alive," Atros said bluntly, glaring at the other courtesans for their reactions to seeing Axis. "And we're happy to have you back."

Zephyr slowly let Axis go, but made sure that he was stable leaning on Atros. "I must get back now and make a report. I leave him in your hands."

"Thank you so much," Atros said, bowing deeply. "I will send my regards to your charge at the earliest opportunity."

Zephyr nodded. He noticed Rory, who was extremely pale, out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse me, but I was requested to give _this_ to you." Zephyr handed the envelope to Rory.

Rory accepted it with shaking hands. "T…Thank you…"

Axis reached up to feel his face. It felt dirty, stick, and very swollen. "Someone get me a mirror, please."

"Axis—"

"I need a _fucking_ _mirror_!" he shouted.

Atros sighed heavily. "Well, you still have your _fire_." He passed Claret over to Axis. "Please take him to his room and make sure he washes up."

"R-Right," Claret sniffled. She gingerly held Axis in her arms and carefully began guiding him towards the stairwell.

"I'll send some servants up shortly to give you a sponge bath," Atros added.

Axis's mood brightened considerably. "Fuck yeeeeeeah!"

"W-Who did _that_ to him?" Lilith demanded. "He looks like he was beaten to a bloody pulp!"

"…Axis will certainly tell us quickly enough," Atros said.

"I'm just glad to see him alive," Linneus said, looking at Atros. "After five days of not seeing him, I was beginning to think the worst."

"...Yeah," Rory said quietly, still looking at his letter.

Mercutio remained uncharacteristically silent, watching Claret and Axis walk away.

* * *

Despite all his wishes, Claret remained outside the bathroom as Axis navigated himself towards the sink. It hurt so _much_ just to move, but he felt so filthy. And he wanted to see _why_ everyone freaked out at seeing his face. He stood in front of the sink, bracing himself and taking deep breaths. Then he lifted his head and looked in the mirror.

Axis sucked in a sharp breath. He'd never seen so many bruises on his face in his whole life. His eyes had swelled greatly and he looked a little monstrous. His bottom lip was split in multiple places. His cheeks were heavily swollen.

And his ear…looking at his ear nearly made him vomit. It looked like an animal had chewed on it.

Axis ducked his head again and turned on the faucet. He splashed hot water on his face, even as his body protested, and he hissed in pain as he scrubbed the dirt and blood off his face. He rubbed the hot water over his hands and arms, though he wanted a shower. Generally he could give a shit about his appearance, but everything was a hideous reminder of what he'd suffered.

"Axis?" Claret knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Axis shouted. He looked at himself again. Admittedly, with the blood and dirt gone his face didn't look so bad. But it was still worse for wear. He tried to dry off, but lifting the towel caused more pain so he simply carried it out of the bathroom with him.

Claret saw he was wet and took the towel from him to dry him off. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," she said soothingly, gently rubbing the towel over his smarting skin.

Axis leaned forward and buried his face into her breasts. "I feel better _now_."

Claret sighed, but guided him over to his bed. The mattress groaned under his weight as he sat down. "Atros will be calling a doctor for you to treat your wounds. In the meantime you can relax in your bed."

" _Gladly_ ," Axis said, shaking his head as he grinned at her. "Want to _snuggle_?"

"I'd rather not cause you more pain," Claret said, taking a step back. "But I'll get you anything else you'd like."

Axis shrugged, but shook his head again. "I think I'll be fine, Claret. I'll lie down and take a nap until the doctor gets here."

"Um…" Claret looked nervous and uncomfortable with Axis. This was a first for her, obviously. "Would you like some soup? Or some tea—"

"God, I'm going to be _fine_ , Claret!" Axis waved her off. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm a man! I can handle this shit! Just let me lie down or something! I haven't slept in a bed in days!"

"…Okay," Claret said reluctantly. She fidgeted slightly where she stood as Axis carefully stretched out on his bed. "I'm just really glad you're back, Axis. We were all really worried." The emotions poured out in her voice.

Axis smirked at her. "I always knew this place would fall apart without me."

Claret choked on a laugh as she left Axis's room.

Now alone in his bedroom, Axis allowed some of his bravado to ebb away. He frowned deeply, and cursed as he struggled to get into as much of a comfortable position on his bed as possible. Still, to feel the large bed underneath him, and familiar bedcovers, was such a relief. It almost seemed like a dream that just a few hours ago he was asleep on the floor of a prison cell.

"I thought I would never see this place again," he admitted aloud. He opened his eyes and looked around his room. Just to be back at the Teahouse felt so surreal…

Axis stiffened though as he took in the room, feeling something was wrong. He opened his eyes fully and sat up as best as he could. Anger and irritation swept through him as realization dawned on him.

"Who the _fuck_ cleaned my room? How am I supposed to find _anything_ now?"

* * *

TBC


	11. XI

**Chapter 11: XI**

* * *

XI

Reed calmly drank his cup of wine as he regarded the person sitting on the bed. "Well…to be perfectly frank, he looks like shit."

Rhys said nothing, and revealed nothing on his neutral face. Reed saw though that his hands were braced against his bed apprehensively, and set the cup down. "His most visible injuries are to his face. The whole thing is swollen, and covered in black and purple bruises. The most severe injuries are to his left side." Reed gestured to the left side of his head for emphasis. "Both eyes were swollen enough that he could barely open his right eye, but he couldn't really open his left eye. His left ear is a bloody, coagulated mess. It almost looks like somebody chewed on it.

"His right arm was nursing his torso region, which makes me think he has one or two broken ribs." Reed picked his glass up again and drank it. "He was also walking with a heavy limp. Zephyr was practically dragging him. But I believe this has to do with his ribs, and not because he was sexually assaulted in any way. Otherwise though, I think he's fine."

"…He's fine?" Rhys asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

"He still has his energy and spouts vitriol in his sentences," Reed clarified. "He doesn't seem to be traumatized."

Rhys was silent once more. Then he reached up to rub at his forehead. His face twisted up in pain. Reed frowned, and lowered his glass again. "Rhys—"

"I've spent the last twenty-seven years keeping myself out of trouble," Rhys said, shaking his head slightly. "My personal affairs are my own business, and I haven't caused any scandal to my family. I've conducted myself accordingly, and have followed in my father's footsteps to being an honorable king."

Reed said nothing.

"I…" Rhys dropped his hand and stared up towards the ceiling. "I've involved an outsider in this little _war_ I appear to be having with my wife. Because of me, he was involved in a scandal of power-abuse and has been through hell. I _know_ he'll be able to get beyond this eventually, but…" he shook his head. "Right now, I just feel sick to my stomach. I don't believe I've ever been so angry in my entire life, and I'm uncertain of _how_ I should deal with this situation."

"…If it makes you feel any better," Reed said. "He didn't speak any ill-will against you."

Rhys snorted. "It's _my_ fault he was kidnapped and tortured for a week. I hardly think he would hold his words back."

"And he didn't," Reed said. "But he didn't blame you."

_This_ was startling. Rhys gaped at Reed. "Y-You're certain?"

"He asked me to pass along a message to my dear cousin. Quote, _"Tell her she is an evil bitch, and if she were a…dude"_." Reed shuddered very slightly at having to utter this slang. " _"that I would kill her"_ , en quote."

Rhys almost laughed. "That certainly sounds like him…"

"But he is alive," Reed said. "He was here on the grounds the whole time though, in the prison. But that's still better than finding him in a gutter."

"I suppose." Rhys shook his head.

"May I ask what you'll do about my cousin?" Reed asked, looking at him closely. "She was the cause of this. And she used your Royal Guardsmen to do it."

Rhys opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He really had no answer for that. "…I don't know."

"Yes, it's difficult," Reed said. "It's doubtful you would gain support if you punished the guilty parties. Especially since Gloria hasn't produced an heir yet."

The reminder that he would have to continue to touch his accursed wife again made Rhys shudder. "I'm not cruel to women, but I _will_ make her pay for this. I have dealt with her derision and self-righteous anger long enough. The soldiers on the other hand are a more difficult matter."

Reed was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "If I were you, I wouldn't punish them. You will need your soldiers more than the nobles. If you punish them, and it gets out that it's all over a male prostitute, it will cause an outrage."

It really was a delicate situation. Rhys couldn't let the soldiers think they could get away with such foul activities, but he also had to appease to them so that they would stand with him. He shook his head but managed a small smile. "In any case, thank you for helping Axis, Reed."

Reed shrugged stiffly. "I owed you the favor anyway."

"Well, I really appreciate it. There are few people I can call my friends, but I'm glad that you're one of them.

"By the way," Reed added. "You owe me a new carriage."

Rhys blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He rubbed his dirty body upon the cushion and dripped blood onto them. I need to have the whole thing replaced."

"… _Eh_?" Rhys gaped at Reed. "Are you serious? Was it just the seats or was it all over your carriage?"

" _I_ saw him do it to the seats. But he might have bled on the floor."

"I'll replace the upholstery then!" Rhys almost snapped. "And I'll even have the floors bleached out!"

"…That won't be enough," Reed said.

"But—"

"Your Highness."

Both men looked up as Zephyr quietly let himself into Rhys's bedroom. Rhys quickly stood up and hurried over to his bodyguard. "I take it you both made it to the Teahouse safely?"

Zephyr nodded. "I handed him over to Mr. Atros personally. The… _residents_ of the Teahouse were very upset with his appearance, but they're going to call a doctor to look at him."

Rhys breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that…"

"I know the identities of four soldiers who oversaw his captivity," Zephyr said. "They refuse to name the Lieutenant who ordered his beatings, though."

"It's fine." Rhys waved a hand. "If they won't give him up, I'll certainly find out eventually. Thank you for all the trouble, Zephyr."

"I will follow any order you give me," Zephyr said.

"…He gave Zephyr a hard time," Reed added.

Rhys almost burst out laughing. "Did he really, Zephyr?"

Zephyr revealed nothing on his face. But he said, "He doesn't keep his opinions to himself."

This time, Rhys _did_ burst out laughing. "That's just how he is!"

Zephyr suddenly smiled. Rhys abruptly stopped laughing at the gesture. "W…What?"

"This is the first you've laughed in days," Zephyr said. "It's a relief. Was this man and his disappearance the reason behind your poor disposition?"

Rhys frowned, upset that once again he was so transparent. "Have those soldiers you've identified brought in. Give me some time and I'll think of a suitable punishment for them and deliver it in person."

Zephyr looked like he wanted to laugh from his charge's uncharacteristic fluster, but he bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Rhys closed the door behind him as he laughed. He looked at Reed over his shoulder. The older man looked coldly amused. "Don't say it," he warned.

"…I didn't say anything," Reed said.

"But you—"

WHOOSH!

A bright red and orange light burst from outside. Rhys almost cried out and rushed to his window. What looked like a large bonfire was burning out on the grounds! "W-What the hell is THAT?"

"That's most likely my carriage," Reed said, taking another sip of wine.

* * *

Atros had wanted to know everything. He'd come up to Axis's room while the maids gave him a sponge-bath, looking for answers. He spoke in a softer tone than he usually did, but he obviously wanted to know every gritty detail.

"I was kidnapped while shopping with Claret," Axis said, hissing slightly in pain. "I was confronted by Rhys's…wife, or something. After that I was knocked unconscious and imprisoned, and Royal Guardsmen beat the shit out of me daily and ripped out my earrings. It doesn't really get much simpler than that."

Atros frowned in silence for a long moment, watching as the maids finished up with Axis's sponge bath and dressed him in loose clothing. When one of the women began to pull away, Axis grabbed her arm. "Why don't you stay a little while longer, Joanna?"

Joanna Maple laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You need rest, Axis, not anything that will work you up!"

Axis sighed in disappointment as the maids left. Only Atros remained. "What you've told me is very serious," Atros said.

Axis shrugged, but then winced. "It's the truth."

"Allow me to put this in perspective. You've told me that the future Queen of Ivore kidnapped you to question you about your relationship with the future King. Then she ordered your imprisonment, where high-ranked members of the Royal Guard beat you daily."

"And tore out my earrings," Axis reminded him. "One of their Lieutenants used PLIERS and ripped them out of my head!"

Atros blinked very slowly. "This…is a heavy story."

"I know, right? Can you believe this shit?"

"Then I hope you realize that there's nothing that can be done."

"Eh?" Axis gaped at him. "W-What are you talking about?"

"We can't report the wife of the Crowned Prince for kidnapping to the police," Atros said. "And we can't report those soldiers. The most we could do was report them to their commanding officer, but _he_ led the assault."

Axis snapped his teeth in fury. "So _nothing_ can be done? They get away with EVERYTHING?"

"Unless Sir Rhys punishes them himself," Atros said.

_"You can cry afoul to **anyone** you want, but it doesn't matter. Nothing can happen to me. And **nobody** will care what happens to a prostitute."_

Why was he even surprised? Of _course_ they would get away with everything! Who the fuck was going to give a shit that a foul-mouthed prostitute was beaten and tortured by soldiers? Nobody!

"I'm truly sorry, Axis," Atros said. "I know this is frustrating for you—"

"Fuck you!" Axis hollered. He wanted to throw something at Atros, but it hurt to simply move. "You don't understand a _fucking thing_ that I went through! I wasn't bothering anybody and they kidnap me in broad daylight! Then they RIP OUT MY EARRINGS! I could've lived with the beatings, but _that_? And I can't do anything against these fuckers?"

"…I'm sorry," Atros said. "But there's really nothing I can do, other than care for you."

"And you'd BETTER care for me!" Axis snapped. He was so angry that he wanted to punch something!

"…The doctor will be here soon," Atros said. He turned to leave. "Try to relax and rest in the meantime."

Axis tried to relax. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare and not be in any more pain. Somehow he managed to drift off, even as his torso throbbed painfully.

Long fingers curled around his chin and his head was suddenly twisted to the side. "My, my. Look at these beautiful bruises."

Axis's eyes snapped open as he regarded with horror the golden eyes inches from his own. "W-Wha—NO!" he tried to shove the person away, but pain radiated from his ribs once more. "FUCK! Get the fuck away from me, _Deschain_!"

Asriel Deschain smiled sardonically over his shoulder. "His _mouth_ certainly works fine, Mr. Atros."

"Will you be able to tell the extent of his injuries?" Atros came around to stand beside Asriel at Axis's bedside.

"Of course I can," Asriel said confidently. He smiled down into Axis's heavily bruised face. "Your face is quite swollen, but your cheek bones, nose, and jaw don't feel broken. I would say this look is an _improvement_ for you, Axis."

"Fuck off!" Axis barked out. He wanted to throttle the man leaning over him. "You're not a fucking doctor! You just run an apothecary! Atros, WHY did you call this bastard?"

"He is better than a clinical doctor, _that's_ why," Atros said sternly. "Now be quiet Axis, and stay still. We need to make certain you don't have any internal injuries."

"Hmm…" Asriel's probing fingers seemed to grope at his body, with the pretense of a medical examination. "You have such firm muscles, Axis. Might I _sample_ of you as payment for your treatment?"

"FUCK…YOU!" Axis snarled through gritted teeth.

"We will discuss your payment later, Mr. Deschain," Atros said, his tone full of warning. "Can we focus on a _medical_ examination?"

"Of course, Mr. Atros." But Asriel smiled sadistically at Axis as he lifted his shirt. "And here are _more_ of them!" his tone was full of fake-shock. "It looks like you were kicked _quite_ a few times, Axis. Might I ask what you did to warrant such an assault?"

"What the fuck makes you think this is MY FAULT?" Axis snapped.

Asriel slowly shrugged. "Intuition."

"You—"

"Now let me see." None-too-gently, Asriel prodded Axis's abdominal region. Axis hissed in pain and gripped his bed sheets. Asriel shoved sharply on his breastbone, and Axis nearly bucked up. "What the FUCK, man?"

"Did that hurt?" Asriel asked him calmly.

"You _hitting_ me did!" Axis snapped.

"Does it hurt to breathe?"

"My whole body hurts! How the fuck am I suppose to know?"

Asriel said nothing for a long moment. He continued to examine Axis's ribs and prodded at him to test his reactions. It was painful and irritating and Axis wanted to punch him in the face.

Finally, Asriel straightened. "Three of your lower ribs are cracked, but not fully broken. It will take some time to heal."

Axis sighed shortly. "Are we _done_ yet?"

"Not quite," Asriel said cheerfully. He leaned back over the head and forced Axis's head to the side.

"W-What—"

"I want to see your ear." Asriel bluntly tugged on the ear.

Axis growled in pain beneath him. "When I'm fully recovered, you had _better_ start running!"

"It's infected," Asriel reported, getting off Axis. "There's some damage to the cartilage as well, but it should heal properly if well taken care of."

Axis sighed in relief. Those were all of his injuries. Now he could relax without Asriel having to touch him again.

So when Asriel shoved him onto his stomach and tugged at his belt, Axis was very surprised. "W-What? WHAT? STOP IT!"

"We need to check you fully for _any_ injuries, Axis," Atros said.

"I wasn't raped!" Axis hollered. "This isn't necessary!"

Atros narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "You may have been sexually assaulted without your knowledge. Or you may be lying to us. I have to make certain."

"I think I would KNOW if I was raped!" Axis snapped, struggling against Asriel. "I don't want this bastard touching my ass!"

Asriel suddenly pulled away, and Axis sighed in relief. "You see?"

"Here." A vial was suddenly shoved into Axis's hands. "Drink this. It will help you."

Axis looked at Asriel warily. "What is _this_?"

Asriel smiled coldly. "It will _help_ you, Axis."

He didn't trust any of Asriel's potions, but he was curious. Axis popped the cork of the vial and swigged the whole thing down.

And…

WOW.

The world became a beautiful and colorful place. All of the pain plaguing his body was completely gone. Axis could hear laughter in his ears and he felt like he was floating. Bubbles and balloons floated all around him. He reached for a giant pink bubble and giggled when it popped against his palm.

To everyone else, Axis was simply lying there with a silly grin on his face, reaching for nothing in the air. Asriel took the opportunity to pull Axis's pants down all the way.

"…What did you give him?" Atros asked warily.

"Just a little _something_ to distract him." Asriel slid some gloves onto his hands.

"And how _long_ will he be _distracted_ for?" Atros asked.

"That was only a small dosage," Asriel said. He grinned at his loopy patient. "So…two hours."

Five minutes later, Asriel was finished with the examination. "There's no damage," he said, taking off his gloves. "If there was any form of sexual assault done to Axis, it was not in his ass." He reached for his bags. "Now, let's take care of these other injuries…"

While Axis was still in la-la land, Asriel rubbed a healing balm against his swollen face and his ribs. He cleaned Axis's ear and put a huge bandage upon it. "This needs to be changed daily," he told Atros over his shoulder. "The same with this bandage wrap." He pulled Axis's shirt off none-too-gently to wrap his ribs.

"How long do you anticipate he will take to recover?" Atros asked.

"His face a week," Asriel said as he began wrapping Axis's ribs. "A couple of weeks for the ear. The ribs will take at least a month."

Atros sighed shortly. "I see…"

"Knowing Axis though, he'll be back to _work_ in shorter time than that. I'm certain you're concerned about the loss of revenue."

"This idiot has been causing _too much_ concern this past week," Atros said sharply.

"Oh, so you _do_ care about him personally?" Asriel laughed softly. "How very considerate of you, Mr. Atros."

"It's not a comforting sight to have a courtesan under your care show up after being missing for a week looking like _this_." Atros gestured to Axis.

Asriel swept from the room. Atros pointedly noticed that Asriel didn't pull Axis's pants back up. Grumbling to himself, he reset Axis's pants for the delirious young man. Axis continued to stare off into nothing, occasionally giggling uncharacteristically.

Atros joined Asriel in the hallway. "What should we do for him once he wakes up?"

"Give him _this_ for the facial swelling," Asriel said, ruffling through his bag and giving Atros a brown bottle. "This for the ribs." A green bottle. "And _this_ to stave off the ear infection." A red bottle. "A tablespoon for each dosage, preferably after meals."

"…I see," Atros said slowly. "For the payment—"

"$40 should suffice for the potion I gave to Axis and all of these other potions," Asriel said, holding out his hand.

Atros blinked slowly. "You're being charitable today." He tried shuffling the bottles in his arms before he gave up and carefully placed each bottle on the floor to get his pocketbook out.

"Oh, don't speak like _that_ , Mr. Atros." Asriel's eyes gleamed mysteriously. "My potions are always quite _helpful_ to people. But now that you mention it…" he played with an envelope in his coat pocket. "I _am_ in a rather good mood today."

Atros couldn't see all of the information on the envelope, but he thought he saw the name 'Adrien' as the sender. "Thank you for your help, especially at this time of night," he said, handing Asriel the money.

Asriel smiled behind the bills. "I might stop by for a… _visit_ sometime. It is quite a lot of fun to anger Axis."

"He doesn't accept male clients. Or he _had_ one, but I don't think…" Atros waved a dismissive hand. "Have a good evening, Mr. Deschain."

"You too, Mr. Atros." Asriel hummed to himself as he gracefully turned and walked down the hallway, tucking his money into his coat pocket.

Atros picked up the bottles and looked at Argent. "Axis might drink all of these outside of the proper dosage. We'll have to keep them away from him until he needs them."

Argent nodded. "Understood."

Atros sighed heavily. "I have _never_ known anyone who has given me this much trouble."

"But you were worried about him," Argent said. "And he made it back here."

"I know."

* * *

It was one-thirty in the morning when everything settled down in the Teahouse. Atros made the rounds himself, with Argent trailing behind him, making sure everything was secure. He looked in on each of his courtesans to make sure they were in bed. When he got to Linneus's room, he asked Argent to wait outside. His visit inside was brief, but he'd seen Linneus curled up in bed, fast asleep. Unable to help himself Atros tucked Linneus in very comfortably. He brushed some pink strands of hair out of his beautiful face, but hesitated. After a moment he swallowed his pride and kissed Linneus on the cheek.

Atros left the room, letting out a shaky breath. "Mercutio next," he told Argent. "And then finally Axis."

"Yessir," Argent said.

Atros stepped into Mercutio's bedroom, but found it empty. But he didn't panic; he shook his head and sighed shortly. "I have a feeling of _exactly_ where he is…"

Atros and Argent went straight to Axis's room. Lo and behold, Mercutio was sitting on the bed, tapping Axis on his bruised cheek. Axis didn't react at all from it. Mercutio smiled cheekily over his shoulder. "He's completely out, Atros. Can he be like this all the time?"

"Get back to your room," Atros said sharply. "And take THAT with you." he gestured to the black dildo in Mercutio's lap.

Mercutio pouted, but stood up. "I wasn't going to _do_ anything. I just wanted to check up on him." he held a hand to his forehead dramatically as he left the room. "Poor little Axis! Folly to a grand scheme of treachery!"

Atros rolled his eyes, but checked on Axis closely. The younger man was indeed very unconscious. The potion he drank, which made him very loopy, seemed to knock him out as it'd wore off. At least it would give him a peaceful sleep without pain…because he was going to be back in pain when he woke up.

Atros quietly left Axis's room and started back to his office. He'd left the light on in there, so he just needed to turn it off before he himself went to bed. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face. _What a day. What a WEEK…_

Atros reached his office, but Argent suddenly grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked.

"The door is ajar," she said coldly. She drew her sword. "I closed it firmly behind you when we left."

Atros stilled, and took a careful step back. "Roma Kalle might be trying to rob from me again," he said quietly, though he wasn't so certain. He didn't want to think that the soldiers who kidnapped and tortured Axis for a week were there to make things worse.

Argent held her sword poised as she pressed her hand on the door. Then, she abruptly shoved the door open.

There was only one person in the office, and they didn't flinch when the door slammed open. Atros saw blue hair on the head of the person sitting in one of the chairs, and quickly hurried into the office. "S…Sir Rhys," he stammered as Argent closed the door behind him. "This is quite a surprise."

Rhys was frowning deeply, but his face was otherwise expressionless as Atros went over to take a seat behind the desk. "I want to see him, Atros."

Atros blinked in confusion. "Axis?"

Rhys's brow rose slightly, but still revealed nothing on his face. "Who else?"

Atros took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Your Highness," he began. "I don't believe it's a good idea for you to be here."

"Let me worry about that," Rhys said. "Right now though, I want to see him."

"Axis has been sedated," Atros said. "He's in a very deep sleep right now."

"That's fine. I just want to see him, Atros. I'm not going to disturb anything."

"Your Highness…" Atros folded his hands on top of the desk. "I hope you realize that Axis has told us some… _shocking_ things. He told us that he was kidnapped by Royal Guardsmen and that they beat him constantly during his captivity."

"I'm aware of this," Rhys said coldly.

Atros contemplated his next sentence before he spoke. "Forgive my prying, but the implication is that your wife ordered all of this."

Rhys said nothing to this and still showed no emotions. Atros tried not to get irritated. "So I hope you understand why I'm apprehensive about your being here."

"I apologize sincerely for the trouble that has been caused," Rhys said. He _did_ sound sincere, even as he continued to look calm. "I realize that being here so soon after his rescue is not wise. But I _must_ see him, Atros. I hope you understand."

"I…" Atros shook his head. "I understand your concerns, Sir. But right now the important thing is Axis's health." He saw Rhys reach into his pocket and continued. "He's in terrible shape right now, and healing is going to take some time for him. I hope _you_ understand that this is also a matter of security, and—"

Rhys had withdrawn his pocketbook from his coat. He opened it and pulled out its entire contents, comprising of a giant pile of money. He set the bills on the desk cutting Atros off. "Five minutes is all I ask," Rhys said. "I just want to see him, okay? I won't disturb anyone and I'll be out of your hair afterwards."

Atros stared at the pile of money. Just by the print, and the pile, it had to be at least $5,000. He swallowed thickly and looked at the Prince again. He started slightly when he saw the look in Rhys's eyes. He didn't look so emotionless anymore. He looked exhausted and _desperate_.

_I'm going to regret this…_

Atros stood up, awkwardly fixing his coat. "Five minutes, Sir. I won't allow anything more, not even for you."

"Thank you, Atros." Rhys quickly stood up. "I'll leave the money here."

"Keep the money," Atros said, walking back around the desk. "Consider this another freebie."

* * *

"Five minutes is all I'm giving you. And I _will_ be timing you."

Rhys nodded as he held Axis's doorknob in his hand. "Understood." Not wanting to waste any time, he pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

Still, he hesitated in front of the door, his back to Axis. Rhys swallowed thickly and closed his eyes as he turned around. He took a deep breath and let it slowly as he prepared himself. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Axis.

Axis was on his right side, asleep as they'd told Rhys he would be. His whole left ear was bandaged. His face was a hideous kaleidoscope of colorful bruises and swelling. It was unbelievable that his facial piercings had remained intact. He was shirtless, but he had bandage wrap all around his torso, no doubt for his ribs.

Rhys left the door and slowly approached the bed. He felt light-headed, and diverse emotions swam around inside of him. He was angry. So _incredibly_ angry! But he also felt profound sorrow. It made his throat feel raw and tight.

Rhys kneeled on the bed, and crawled over to Axis. His movements made the bed creak, but Axis didn't react. He still looked very peaceful in sleep, but knowing that a drug was what caused this peacefulness wasn't reassuring to Rhys. He stopped right beside the other man, sitting there for a moment and looking at him. He reached for Axis, wanting to touch him, but his fingers stopped just above his skin.

Rhys gulped audibly, and suddenly leaned down. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against Axis's shoulder. He slid one arm down Axis's bare back, while his other hand pressed over his heart. He listened, and waited. He felt the strong heartbeat underneath his hand, and he could hear it through his skin.

Rhys let out the breath he'd been holding in, and it came out shaky. He felt his emotional barriers abruptly crumble. It didn't matter; nobody could see him as he was at that moment, anyways.

He opened his eyes to look at Axis with this close proximity. Every bruise on his face was a mark of the brutality he had face for that whole week. And his ear was a mark that he'd been an innocent pawn in a political game. Rhys remembered what the earrings had looked like, and his stomach turned at the thought of what Axis's ear looked like now. The hand that wasn't over Axis's heart reached up and ruffled the hair beside his injured ear.

"I…" Rhys pressed his chin into Axis's shoulder as he looked into his face. "I've never said this to anyone in my life, but I'm so _sorry_." His fingers ghosted over the bruised skin. "I'm not going to let this happen again, so… _shit_." He couldn't just ask for Axis to forgive him for putting him in this situation. None of this would've happened to Axis if it weren't for Rhys. He floundered for the proper words to say, even though Axis couldn't hear him. "It _won't_ happen again. I'll see to it personally. So please—"

Something wet hit Axis's face. His brow flinched very slightly, but otherwise he didn't wake up.

Rhys quickly sat up and touched his face. His cheeks were soaked. "I…" he looked at his now wet fingers. "I'm _crying_?" he almost laughed, but he felt a sob build up in his throat and he held it at bay. He hadn't cried in _years_ , though recent events had made it tempting. But he was a man and the future King and he needed to be a strong person. Crying didn't fit into the equation.

Yet here he was, crying over a prostitute.

Rhys pressed a hand to his face. Was it hard to acknowledge it? He'd been _worried_ about Axis. When they told Rhys he was missing, it'd been easy to think the worst of the situation. After all, who would kidnap a courtesan and just _keep_ them? Just the thought of not seeing this obnoxious bastard, hearing his insults and holding him in his arms, had been so terrifying. It'd been so infuriating and frustrating to Rhys that even with all his power, he'd been helpless in his situation.

He cupped Axis's bruised face gently in his palms. Axis still didn't stir awake. That was better for Rhys, because he didn't want the other man to see him crying. Sighing very quietly, he leaned down and kissed his temple. The simple gesture was oddly moving to Rhys; that he could kiss Axis so easily again, while the other man was very much alive under his hands.

"It won't happen again," he repeated softly, nuzzling his face carefully. "I'll commit murder if I have to, but nobody is going to do this to you again."

Rhys gathered his emotions under control and wiped the scant tears he had off his face. He didn't feel so embarrassed anymore as he let out a steady breath and watched Axis sleep. There was something endearing about seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest, and to feel his body warmth. It was part of the reminders that he was alive, and he was safe.

Something…words almost spilled out of him, but he bit down on his tongue. Gloria may have been aware of it, and that was probably part of the reason she did these horrible things to Axis. But there was no excusing her actions, because Axis wasn't to blame.

"Sir Rhys." Atros slowly opened the door. "I'm afraid your time is up."

It'd seemed too short, but Rhys nodded. "I understand." Acting on impulse, he leaned down and kissed Axis's wounded mouth. The other man still didn't respond as Rhys reluctantly slid away. The loss of his close proximity was felt upon Rhys the moment he left the bed. His body was chilled, and he felt… _empty_.

Rhys was careful to not reveal anything as he left Axis's room. Atros was watching him, his arms folded over his chest. Rhys unbuttoned one of his wrist cuffs. "Is this the part where you tell me to never come back here again?"

Atros was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "I'm not exactly the person who should be ordering you around, Your Highness. You're also one of my highest paying customers."

"But I involved Axis in my personal mess," Rhys added.

"What are you going to do to the soldiers who did this to him?"

Rhys reluctantly shrugged. "I might as well give you the truth. My soldiers were acting under orders. As frustrating as that is, I can't punish them when they were given orders by a royal. If I were to do so, it would create an outrage amongst members of the Guard, and I may very well have a mutiny on my hands."

"So there is nothing you can do?" Atros asked coldly.

"The soldiers I know who took part in this have been suspended without pay for unlawful imprisonment," Rhys said. "But they're refusing to squeal on the Lieutenant who led this." Rhys suddenly wrung a hand through his hair sharply. "Might you understand how _difficult_ this is? If I was a simple Lord I might be able to punish them properly, but I'm not! They don't see anything wrong with what they did, and I can tell you that most of the population would feel the same way! I could do what I wanted with them, sure. I could strip them of full rank or imprison them or execute them! But I would have _no support_ in my actions!" He sighed heavily. "This isn't easy for me, Atros."

"I _do_ understand," Atros said, taking Rhys off-guard. "You're in a precarious position. You are not yet King and you must work to gain the support of the populous. Most importantly the support of your military, because they will defend your borders and defend your family with their lives. If you were to exact vengeance upon the Guardsmen who did this to Axis, all it would look like to the common person is that the Crowned Prince punished perfectly-good soldiers for the sake of a worthless male prostitute. It doesn't look good, no matter how wrong the soldiers are. So I understand where you're coming from, Your Highness."

Rhys relaxed slightly. "…Thank you, Atros."

"Can I trust though," Atros said. "That this won't happen again?"

"Absolutely," Rhys said confidently. "I will see to it myself that this doesn't happen to Axis again."

Atros nodded. "I will trust you with this." he looked at Axis's door for a long moment before looking back at Rhys. "What do you intend to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked.

"You've demonstrated to me that Axis means a great deal to you," Atros said. "Are you going to buy him off me?"

Rhys snorted. "I don't think he would appreciate that."

"But would you still do it?"

Rhys was silent for a long moment before he answered. "If it meant that he wouldn't be attacked again, then _yes_. But I'm aware that Axis loves his job and if I were to be his exclusive client it wouldn't make him happy."

"So you would leave things as is?" Atros asked.

"Do you still want me as a client?" Rhys asked.

"…Yes."

Rhys was relieved by this, but didn't reveal it on his face. "I'm not in any position to make any demands of you about Axis, Atros. For the time being, I'll let things go as they are."

"And you will contact me if you change your mind?"

"Of course." Rhys brushed back his bangs. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll take my leave now."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Atros asked.

"I think the wisest thing for me to do would be to stay away from here until I… _settle_ this with my wife," Rhys said. "She'll be back from her trip in two weeks. I'll frequently check in you during that time."

"That sounds reasonable." Atros raised his hand. Rhys saw he was holding the money he'd offered to see Axis. "You forgot this."

"Take it," Rhys said. "Just count it towards your loss of revenue from Axis being missing, and from the time he'll miss now."

"What makes you think I won't put him back to work immediately?"

Rhys bristled. He could tell by the glint in Atros's eye that the other man was testing him, but it was still irritating. "Then I will gladly give you more money if necessary to bide the time."

"…Leave it."Atros pocketed the money. "And don't worry about Axis. We will take care of him."

Rhys managed a small smile. "I trust you, Atros. Well…good night."

Atros watched the Prince walked away. Argent made a move as though to follow him but Atros shook his head at the action. "He will be fine." He rubbed at his forehead. "This is been quite a week, huh?"

"…It is surprising," Argent said. "Because I never would've expected Sir Rhys to fall in love with Axis."

"Is it _really_ love, though? Granted, he bought Axis a pair of expensive earrings, but it might be guilt for the trouble that he's put us through."

"…He reacted when you insulted Axis," Argent pointed out.

And Atros didn't know what more to say.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joanna Maple belongs to Chee, Roma Kalle also belongs to Plasmodesmata, and Asriel Deschain belongs to Jesse.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first chapter I wrote for this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 12: XII**

* * *

XII

"Your Majesty, a letter has arrived from your wife."

Rhys waved the servant over as he took a sip of coffee. "Bring it here, please."

The servant delivered the envelope to him. Disregarding his breakfast for the moment, Rhys tore the envelope open and read the note.

_"To my darling husband,_

_"Verone is truly a delight. After being away from my home for so long, I am reminded of its majesty by being inside its borders._

_"I miss you though, and my parents have wanted to see you. Might you join me here? It would bring a lot of joy for you to be here."_

Rhys revealed nothing on his face. Though the letter was pleasant, he could read between the lines. Loosely translated, Gloria was telling him _this_ : _"I don't care if you come, but people are starting to talk and it would be better if you come here and settle everything down."_

His fingers tensed around the letter, but he resisted the urge to crumble it up. He couldn't see Gloria at the moment, especially inside of her home country. They certainly needed to have a little… _talk_ , but it would be better for Rhys if this "talk" occurred in Ivore and not in Verone. And he wasn't certain that he could feign being in love with her until then.

"Does Gloria want you to go and see her?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Rhys said. He set aside the letter and drank some more coffee. "I will write her back, thanking her for the letter but apologizing because my commitments haven't been fulfilled yet."

"…That will upset her," Evelyn said after a long moment.

Rhys shrugged. "It's just how things are."

He focused on his breakfast. After a moment he noticed Evelyn was watching him and looked up. "What is it, Evie?"

Evelyn was smiling, and she looked a little relieved. "You're better now, aren't you Rhys?"

"…Was I unwell before?" he asked slowly.

"You're eating now, and you're lively again," she pointed out. She laughed lightly, but the laugh sounded sad. "I was so worried about you because you were so down. You weren't eating and you weren't sleeping properly. Now you seem to be back to normal!"

Rhys paused for a moment as he contemplated his words. He knew his disposition had worried Evelyn and various other people in the castle. But…yes, he _did_ seem to feel better. "I just had a lot on my mind, Evie. I'm feeling fine now, so don't worry."

"Don't get so stressed out," Evelyn said, reaching out to take his hand. "So much is happening to you, Rhys, that it's easy to become lost in it all."

"I'm a strong person," he told her, smiling slightly. "And I had a bit of a spell recently, but I'm over it. I'm going to work hard to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Evelyn slowly nodded. "All right, Rhys."

When Axis was safely returned, it _did_ make things less tense for Rhys. Without the courtesan to worry about, Rhys's other burdens didn't seem so heavy. He felt helpless that he couldn't severely punish the guilty parties involved, though he _did_ suspend four soldiers. Even that alone caused some ire in the ranks, and it was a further reminder he couldn't take things further.

No matter how much he wanted to. Especially when the guilty Lieutenant never came forward, and allowed his subordinates to take the blame and punishment.

 _My hands might be tied, but he's safe._ He smiled again. _And I'm going to make sure it stays that way._

* * *

Being the center of attention was always awesome. Except when your body was in constant pain and you couldn't maintain an erection because your ribs _throbbed_.

" _Why_ would you masturbate when you're injured?" Atros demanded, shaking his head angrily as the servants tended to Axis. "If you'll recall, you have three cracked ribs. You can't do any strenuous activity!"

"I'm BORED!" Axis snapped, ignoring the women checking his ribs. "I'm not the kind of guy who can himself busy with gay shit like _reading_!"

"I have something Axis can do!" Mercutio sang from the doorway. "All he'll need to do is simply lie there, in my bed—"

"Go away, please," Atros admonished him as Axis's face twisted in revulsion. He turned back to Axis when the other man was gone. "You've only been back for a week, Axis. Asriel said that your ribs would take some time. At least the infection has left your ear."

Axis grumbled, and nursed the bandage over his left ear. "If I could punch one of those fuckers—"

"You can't," Atros said coldly. "You'll only end up bringing more trouble to yourself—and _me_. I know it's difficult, but you need to bite the bullet and deal with it."

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Axis snapped. "You weren't kidnapped and beaten for a week!"

Atros rolled his eyes. "Count yourself lucky that you've survived that much. And that I happen to be a _very_ patient man, or else I might've tossed you out for the trouble."

Axis snapped his teeth at Atros. "Are you done? Can't you go away?"

Atros's brow twitched, but he said nothing. "I will leave of my own accord. But once you're fully healed, expect to work a 21-day stretch before your next day off."

Atros turned to leave. Before Axis could stop himself, he blurted out, "Boss."

Atros paused. "Yes, Axis?"

"Has…" he wanted to rip his hair out over the fact that he was even _saying_ this, but he forced himself to continue. "Have you heard anything from that guy?"

"That guy…as in Sir Rhys?" Atros clarified. He shook his head. "He has told me he will not come here until he gets everything in order on his end. It's all the better anyways that he stays away for the time being. Though, your concern for a client is quite surprising—"

"I'm NOT concerned!" Axis shouted. "I just asked a fucking question! Don't turn things around into what they don't mean, _asshole_!"

Atros said nothing more and departed the room, though Axis continued to rant behind him. After a couple of seconds he began cursing heavily in pain. Linneus frowned as he walked by. "Is everything okay, Xanthe?"

"Of course," Atros stated. "Axis has just surprised me, that's all."

"I see." Linneus looked at his closed door. "What did he say?"

"It's not what he said. It's what he _meant_ to say." Because Axis seemed interested in whether or not Rhys was worried about him. Atros certainly knew that Rhys _was_ worried, but Axis's genuine interest, and then continuing to refrain from blaming Rhys for his experience, was a bit surprising.

But Atros wasn't certain if the implication of Axis's feelings was a good thing or a bad thing, especially since Rhys was their future King.

* * *

The following day, Axis received a visit from one of his regulars. When Atros announced the individual in, he braced himself, thinking it was Rhys.

When instead one of his _female_ customers came in, some of the tension ebbed away. And he did his best to ignore the twinge in his stomach that felt like disappointment.

"Oh, Axis!" the woman rushed to Axis's bedside, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, my poor sweet Axis! What monsters did this to you?"

"Nobody that I couldn't beat myself," Axis said, forcing a smile. He knew the woman had paid just to come in and see him, so he turned the charm up. "But surviving that hell made it worth it to see your face again."

"I was s-so worried!" the woman blubbered, patting her cheeks with her handkerchief. "When I came here and they told me you weren't here, I _knew_ something was wrong!"

"I appreciate your concern…" Axis slowly trailed off as he floundered on the woman's name. _Regina? Rebecca? Raleigh?_ "…Raleigh," he finished.

The woman shook her head and caressed his cheek. "Poor Axis…those brutes beat you so hard that you don't remember that my name is _Nancy_!"

Nancy? Why did he think her name started with an R? But he shrugged. "Your beauty and sheer presence are the best comfort in the world."

The woman sniffled and nodded. "Thank you, Axis. When do you believe you'll be well enough for work?"

Ah, this woman was all business. Not that Axis could blame her or anything; he was so awesome in bed that women came back _screaming_ for more. "I was told a couple more weeks. But don't you worry. When I'm healed I'll give you a run for your money."

The woman nodded hastily. "I see…oh, it's a terrible time for me. My husband has bestowed favor on one of our stable girls and has kicked me out of our own bedroom! I sleep in the _guest bedroom_! It's so lonely…I miss your attention, Axis."

Axis found it hard to believe that _any_ man would pass over this woman, considering how big her breasts were. But he didn't like hearing about his clients personal problems, because it was too personal and annoying. But he dealt with it because he knew most women who came to him were dissatisfied anyways and they paid well.

Then…he had an idea. "I can make a recommendation," he said, smiling a little more sincerely. "Go and see Claret. Her schedule's open right now."

The woman blinked slowly. "Claret? B-But isn't that another woman? Why would I go and see a _woman_?"

"Because she's better at oral than I am," Axis said smoothly.

The woman reflexively blushed, but she also abruptly brightened. "…I-Is that so?"

"Definitely," Axis pressed. "She'll take both men and women, and the women I've heard her have scream up and down the halls! One woman had to be carried out by one of her footmen because she couldn't walk!"

The woman's eyes glazed over, and Axis nearly laughed. He'd actually described his own experience with one of his customers, but he could see the interest in the woman's eyes. "Go see and Atros will transfer your payment for Claret."

"…I think I will." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Axis. I can always count on you to take care of me."

"Absolutely," Axis said. She waited until the woman was gone before dropping the smile and rubbing at his jaw. "Man…women are so _easy_ to please."

But he'd done Claret a favor. That was a promise he'd made while he was still in captivity, and it made him feel surprisingly good to do a good deed for another person. _Especially_ Claret.

 _I just need to heal a little faster,_ he thought, nursing his ribs with his hand again. _Then I can get back to work. And then maybe he'll come and see me._

Axis frowned at this thought. It _did_ irritate him that Rhys hadn't come in and seen him at all since he came back to the Teahouse. Atros had mentioned that Rhys had stopped by the night he'd returned, but Axis thought that hardly count because he was asleep. Rhys _owed_ it to him at least to see him face-to face.

Which was weird, because he didn't like putting any sort of blame on Rhys for what happened to him. Even though Rhys _did_ share in the blame.

Axis's bedroom door abruptly swung open and Rory stuck his head in. "Axis, Atros was wond—"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOCK!" Axis hollered, grabbing a pillow. "Get the fuck out, you FUCKING FAGGOT!"

Rory quickly closed the door. This was good, because Axis had a lousy throw thanks to his hurting ribs. He cursed and curled up, hugging his ribs.

Well…there were some promises he just _couldn't_ keep.

A sudden scream startled Axis and nearly alarmed him. But the scream was prolonged, and it seemed to vibrate off the walls. After a moment, he burst out laughing as he recognized it. It wasn't some murder-scream. Somebody just had an intense orgasm.

And he had a feeling who it was.

"…Damn," he said after the scream faded. It'd last for ten seconds. "Claret might really be better than me at it…"

* * *

A week and a half passed before something major happened to Axis.

Axis had to assume that it was a slow-as-hell day, because _all_ of the courtesans decided to congregate into his room. Even Lilith came into his room, though she was visibly disgusted by the pigsty. Though the servants had cleaned his room while he'd been captured, he'd slowly but surely reclaimed his territory and made it dirty again.

He didn't mind Claret's company, but everyone else annoyed him greatly. But…since he'd been holed up in his room for days on end, he had to admit, albeit _reluctantly_ , that he needed some company.

"I think," he said, interrupting the idle chatter around him. "I'm going to try getting back to work today."

"You're not serious, are you?" Lilith demanded, folding her arms over her chest. "Your ribs aren't healed! The doctor said it would take a month!"

" _Asriel_ said it," Axis corrected her. "And Asriel isn't a doctor."

"But Xanthe is taking his word to heart," Linneus said. "You're not being pushed into going back to work. Just try to relax—"

"I'm _bored_!" Axis snapped, though he winced from pain the shout caused. "I want to do _something_ or I'll crazy!"

"Or do some _one_ ," Lilith muttered.

"Y-You should really try to rest," Rory stammered. "What if you—"

"Did I _ask_ for your opinion, you little fairy?"

"Axis, don't talk to him like that!" Linneus scolded. "You don't need to treat us like this when all of us were worried about you when you were kidnapped!"

"I was kidnapped by soldiers and beaten for a week!" Axis snapped. "I survived! So stop belly-aching!"

"Axis—" Claret began. " _Please_ stop it. We really have been concerned for you this whole time. Can't you just _appreciate_ the fact that we care about you?"

Axis sighed heavily. "I—"

Before he could say anything further, the lineup bell suddenly chimed. He sighed and scooted over to the side of the bed, though he nursed his aching ribs with his hands as he stood up. "Back to work…"

"This isn't necessary," Linneus pointed out.

"If he insists on doing this, it will be fun to watch Atros scold him," Mercutio laughed softly.

Axis stretched up to his full height. " _Shit_!" he nearly hunched over in pain. God, it hurt so much! But he'd already said he would go back to work, and he didn't want to lose-face in front of everyone now. He inched his way towards the door. "Just give me a minute…"

"Just take it easy," Claret said, smiling at Axis. "What are the odds you're going to be chosen?"

 _It'd better be someone willing to do all of the work_ , he thought sourly. Again, he held this thought in check.

They filed out of the bedroom and started down the hall towards the main hall. Axis began regretting taking this challenge, but now he felt he was in a position where he couldn't back down. Wanting to get this over with as fast as possible, he took the lead of the group. His ribs began smarting because of how fast he was walking though, and he bit back a curse. _Stupid fucking…fucking!_

He didn't know what was more frustrating; the fact that he was injured, or that his injuries were caused by people part of the Royal Guard. It was more infuriating that there was _nothing_ he could do about it whatsoever. He couldn't avenge himself against that bitch or those assholes.

And _Rhys_ still hadn't come to see him!

Axis rounded the corner to head to the stairs. He saw who waited at the bottom in the main foyer. Seeing the familiar face idly flipping through a book caused shock tremors to shake Axis's body. He gasped and flung himself backwards, nearly knocking Lilith over. "W-What the hell are you doing?" she demanded hotly.

"Axis, what's wrong?" Rory, though a bit clueless, seemed to guess that something was bothering Axis and that he wasn't acting out.

"That guy!" Axis hissed. He jabbed a finger around the corner. "I can't go down there!"

"Hmm?" Claret peeked around the corner to look at the potential customer. "Is that a Royal Guardsman? What about him? Do you know him, Axis?"

" _Know him_? He's one of the fucks who beat me up!"

The other courtesans gaped at him in horror. "…Are you serious?" Linneus asked slowly.

Axis jerked his head in a nod as an unpleasant memory filled his mind. "I can't forget _any_ of their faces! And _that_ asshole ripped out two of my earrings! He's a Lieutenant!"

"Oh, my God…" Claret wrung her hands in front of her. "D-Does he know you work here? Why would he come here?"

"I can't go down there," Axis hissed, inching his way against the wall. "It's bad enough I can't report him to the cops, or return the favor for fucking me up!"

"What are you all doing?"

Everyone jumped and turned as Atros came over to them. The other man had his hands folded over his chest, and his expression was stern. "Why are you out of bed, Axis? And as for the rest of you, the lineup bell was wrung. Why aren't any of you downstairs?"

"The client, Xanthe," Linneus said, motioning in the direction of the stairs. "He's one of the people who beat Axis up during his captivity! Axis says he's a Lieutenant, so he might be the one who _led_ the attack!"

Atros started, but only very slightly. "… _Really_?"

"And _he's_ the one who ripped out my piercings!" Axis snapped. "I'm not going down there, Atros! I don't want to fuck some dude who tortured me!"

" _None_ of you will." Atros calmly brushed himself off and motioned to Argent, who was standing a few feet away. "I'll escort him off the premises immediately."

" _Wait_."

Everyone stilled and turned to Mercutio. The enthusiastically weird man had been uncharacteristically silent up to this point. Now he was smiling sadistically. "I have an idea, Atros."

"We're not going to beat him up, no matter what he did to Axis," Atros said sternly. "I don't want the police sniffing around here."

"Who said anything about beating him up? I have a far more… _delicious_ idea." Mercutio snickered, his eyes glowing.

"Uhhhhh, what do you have in mind?" Claret squeaked.

"I will need Lilith's help in this," Mercutio said.

"Why _my_ help?" Lilith demanded.

"And we can give Mr. Sadist a most… _suitable_ punishment."

"Isn't that a title that _you_ wear?" Rory asked quietly.

"We're not doing anything crazy like that," Atros said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "That man is part of the Royal Guard. He could stir up all kinds of trouble for me."

"Then why don't we sweeten the deal?"

Everyone looked at Linneus in shock. Linneus simply shrugged. "He's obviously here for _something_ , and he might not realize that Axis works here. Royal Guardsman or not, he needs to be taught a lesson."

Atros stared at him blankly for a long moment. He scoffed and shook his head. "I honestly have no idea _why_ I'm agreeing to this, but if this backfires you're all fired. Even you, Axis. Got it?"

"You're agreeing to it because Axis was hurt unjustly," Claret encouraged him.

"…Whatever." Atros surveyed each of them. "So, what's your _brilliant_ idea?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Atros was slowly walking down the stairs, Lilith trailing behind him. "I apologize for the wait," he said with painful politeness. "Unfortunately we are quite busy today."

"I don't mind the wait." Gelding eyed Lilith and licked his lips. "Is that for me?"

"Lilith is available for service, yes. I hope she is to your liking."

Lilith swept past Atros and pressed her body up against Gelding's. Though her breasts weren't as large as Claret's, she pressed them up towards his face as much as possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she cooed in the most sensual voice she could muster.

Gelding looked beyond pleased to have her. "She'll do," he said enthusiastically.

"Lilith is our most popular female courtesan, and so she has a very steep fee," Atros stated.

Gelding's face fell a little. "A steep fee? I'm not sure—"

Lilith cupped his face in her palm and kissed him deeply. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and moaned throatily. Unable to help himself, Gelding kissed her back, groping her ass roughly in both hands.

"I want you _so bad_ ," she breathed when the kiss. She pouted slightly and batted her eyelashes. "Aren't I worth it?"

Gelding's eyes clouded over and he grasped her hands in his. "Any price! I'll pay _anything_ , but I have to have her NOW!"

Atros tried very hard not to roll his eyes. "About the fee—"

"Take it!" Gelding pulled out a bag of coins and threw it at him. "Take all my money!"

Lilith giggled girlishly. "How very kind of you, sir. I'll make you moan so loud your voice will go hoarse."

Gelding was brimming with excitement as Lilith led him to the stairs. Lilith ducked her head so she could briefly drop the fake smile to scowl. _You SO owe me for this, Axis!_ she thought to herself.

When they disappeared out of sight, Atros handed the bag to Argent. "We're not keeping the money. I'm going to have to ask you to step in if things get out of hand."

"Understood, sir." Argent took the bag of coins.

* * *

Lilith had stripped down to a white see-through negligee. Her breasts jiggled with each step she took.

"Can't I squeeze them just once?" Gelding pleaded with her.

Lilith smiled at him as she finished tying his hands to her bedposts. "Now, now. I've learned from experience that a man gets his ultimate pleasure from being at a woman's full mercy. Now, I want you to imagine this." she pressed a hand over his heart. "My fingers digging in right here while I ride you. Your dick buried inside me. My muscles squeezing around you." She slid her hand lower to his stomach. "The way I'm going to rock against you. I'll ride you so hard that we'll burn a hole through my bed."

Gelding's dick sprung to life, fully erect, and resting against his stomach. Lilith's hands ventured close to it, but then drew away. "Just get on with it!" he whined. "I want to fuck you so _bad_!"

Lilith held onto her smile, trying not to twitch. "Just one moment, dear. I need to fetch something _extra special_ for this occasion."

"Extra special?" Gelding stared at her in wonder. "What sort of thing?"

"Oh, I think you're going to _love_ it." She turned and started heading into her bathroom. "I'm sure you'll cum from it three or four times."

"T…Three or four times?" Gelding echoed. He shivered with anticipation as Lilith disappeared out of sight. "This is my lucky day! The boys will never hear the end of this!"

However, five minutes passed by and there was no sign of Lilith. Gelding's dick grew soft as he waited impatiently. "Lilith!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

"Just one more minute!" came the enthusiastic response from the bathroom.

Gelding stilled on the bed. _That_ wasn't Lilith! It sounded like a man speaking in falsetto!

The bathroom door suddenly came open, and someone stood in the doorway. "Forgive me for keeping you waiting, _my darling_."

This person wore the white negligee…albeit the _top part_ of it. This person had blonde hair, but it was obviously a wig.

Most importantly, this person was also a _dude_.

"I wanted to make sure I look my _absolute best_ for you," the man continued, still speaking in a falsetto voice. His silver eyes were glittering. He slowly strutted away from the bathroom door and further into the room. He was completely _naked_ from the waist down except for thigh-high white fishnet stockings and white women's pumps on his feet. His leg hairs were sticking through the stockings. "So…" the man ruffled his blonde wig with one hand. "How do I look?"

"W-W-W—What the _fuck_ is this?" Gelding sputtered.

The man chuckled girlishly behind his hand. He had freakishly long fingernails attached to his fingers. "The most _exciting_ sexual experience of your life, my dear!"

"Where's Lilith? I'm not fucking a dude!"

"You _insult_ me." the man abruptly climbed into bed and slithered across Gelding's lap, straddling his chest. "Mmm…you have such a _hard body_ …" he reached out and began playing with Gelding's nipples with his absurdly long fingernails. "I bet you'd squeeze really _tight_ around my cock…"

"Get the FUCK off me! I—" Gelding hissed sharply as his body began quickly responding to the stimulus to both nipples. The other man's leg hairs pressed into his sides, tickling his skin. He was horrified to find his dick springing to life when the other man began grinding his dick against his stomach. "Uuuuuugh…"

"Yeah…" the man leaned down and licked Gelding's ear. He was even wearing Lilith's _perfume_! "Feel me, lover boy. Uh, yeah…"

Gelding thought the nipple piercing on this dude would disgust him, but his horror mounted as his dick became fully erect. "J-J-Just stop it, you fucking—"

"Shh, don't ruin the moment." The man leaned back up and rubbed at his own chest. He plucked at his own nipple-piercing. "Oh!" he sighed throatily and arched his head back. "Haa…"

"Look, I'll pay you _anything_ if you get off me!" Gelding pleaded. Then he remembered that he just threw all of his money at Atros. _Fuck, FUCK!_

The man looked down at him curiously. "Get off _on_ you, good sir? Well, why not?" then he began humping his chest furiously.

"N-No! That's not what I—" Gelding arched back, scandalized that something so _gross_ was turning him on. This guy didn't even _look_ like a chick! "Just—"

"Mmm…" The man reached for something behind his back. Gelding's jaw dropped when a giant green dildo came into view. It had to be at least a foot long and four inches wide, with hideous bumps all along its sides. "You want it all? Want to _moan_ , my lovely?" he began sucking the tip of the dildo. "I'll give you what you want."

"Jesus Chr—"

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open. A bright flash filled the room. "GOTCHA!"

The man abruptly stopped riding him, and pulled the dildo from his mouth. "Good."

Gelding blinked several times in confusion. His jaw dropped in complete horror as he saw a green-haired girl standing in the doorway holding a camera. " **W-W-W-WHAT**?"

Lilith emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, and screamed in horror. "Mercutio! You're supposed to get HIM aroused, not yourself!"

Mercutio put on a pouty face as he looked at Lilith over his shoulder. "Can't I have some _fun_?"

Gelding continued sputtering in confusion and humiliation. He further started when Atros came into the room. "Atros!" he shouted. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

Atros stared at this horrific scene, of a three-quarters naked Mercutio dressed in Lilith's clothing straddling a completely naked Gelding. He looked over his shoulder. "Does this satisfy you, Axis?"

Gelding stiffened underneath Mercutio. "Wait… _Axis_?"

That familiar redhead came into the room. His face was still a mess of swelling and bruises from the weeklong beating he'd taken at Gelding's hands and several other Royal Guardsmen. Gelding saw the huge bandage over Axis's ear and began shaking with terror. _Oh, shit…I'm going to DIE!_

Axis took one at the scene on Lilith's bed and promptly screamed in horror. " ** _WAH_**!" he stumbled back, but quickly grabbed at his ribs. "Fuck, FUCK! What the fuck is THIS, Mercutio?"

Mercutio smiled ruefully at Axis, who was being assisted by Claret. "This all for _you_ , my dearest."

Axis cursed violently from the pain for a few moments before glaring at Mercutio. "Yeah well, next time you want to get revenge on MY behalf, leave your dick in your pants!"

"Here, let me help you back to your room," Claret soothed him.

Axis sighed heavily, and buried his face into Claret's cleavage. "Can you put me to bed, too?"

Claret laughed. "Now, now, Axis! This just shows you aren't ready for work! I don't want to hurt you further!"

Axis grumbled a bit more before being helped out of the room.

Atros didn't approach the bed, but he stared at Gelding sternly. "You have a lot of nerve to come to my brothel after kidnapping and beating one of my employees, Lieutenant Gelding."

"I-I-I didn't know he worked here!" Gelding wailed. "I was just following orders!"

"Then you'll follow _these_ orders." Atros's glare and frown deepen. "If you ever show your face here again, or if you ever go near Axis again, I'll take that photograph we just took and circulate it to every newspaper outlet in the city. And your… _friends_ had better stay away from here, too."

"W-Wait a minute! It wasn't just _me_ who beat him up! There was like eight other guards!"

"And _none of them_ had better come here," Atros said. "Or the entire city will see you getting off with an apparent she-man on your chest."

"How the FUCK am I suppose to control the social lives of my fellow soldiers?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way." Atros waved a hand over his shoulder. Argent came in and deposited Gelding's coin bag on Lilith's side table. "Consider this session _free of charge_."

"Lilith, give me some time to wash these fabulous clothes," Mercutio said over his shoulder. "Then I'll return them to you."

Lilith shuddered with disgust. "Keep them! I wouldn't wear them again even if you _bleached_ them!"

Mercutio stared after her mournfully as she followed Atros from the room. "You're too cruel, Lilith…"

Gelding stared up at him irritably. "You made your fucking point! Can you get off me now?"

Mercutio turned and looked down at him. A dangerous glint entered his silver eyes, and they seemed to glow menacingly. "Not quite."

"…What?" Gelding said numbly.

Mercutio raised the green dildo once more. "You hurt Axis in a most _hideous_ manner, and you need to pay for it."

"I just beat him up!" Gelding snapped. "It's not like I raped him, or anything!"

"You held him hostage for a week. You punched him hard enough to swell his eyes shut. You nearly broke his ribs. And _you_ personally ripped the earrings out of his head." Mercutio licked the side of his dildo with malice. "And I don't take too _kindly_ to such things."

Gelding knew he was in big trouble. "P-P-Please show me mercy!"

Mercutio only grinned toothily and snickered.

* * *

" ** _ ** _WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**! **_**_**_UNNNUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH_**_**_** ** _!_**_** "

In the main lobby, two random customers laughed amongst themselves. "I've have some of whatever _he's_ having!" one laughed.

* * *

TBC


	13. XIII

**Chapter 13: XIII**

* * *

XIII

The carriage pulled away hastily, leaving the Royal Guardsmen standing at the roadside. Most of them dispersed, but a couple remained behind.

"Can you believe it?"

"He quit? He _really_ quit?"

"Why would Lieutenant Gelding hand in his discharge papers _now_ of all times? Did he get into some sort of trouble? Torres and the others were suspended after all over that dumb whore!"

"Weren't you paying attention? He just told us he dislocated his _pelvis_! I think that's reason enough to quit!"

"But HOW did he dislocate his pelvis? Isn't that your _ass-bone_ , or something?"

"It's your _hip-bone_ , moron!"

"Did he say it was horseback riding?"

"But wait, he was _walking_ earlier! Granted with a huge fucking limp, but he was walking! Can you even walk with a dislocated pelvis?"

"How the fuck should _I_ know? Do I look like a doctor?"

"What about…that _last thing_?"

The Guardsmen paused, and looked amongst themselves uncomfortably. "Yeah," one breathed out slowly. "He just threatened us, didn't he?"

"He told us he would murder us and our families," another said blandly. "That sure sounds like a threat, huh?"

"But _why_?" another snapped. "Why would he threaten us? We didn't tell on him at all! Not even when they suspended some of us!"

"It just…has to do with the _Teahouse_ ," the first surmised, rubbing a hand over his face. "He doesn't want us to go there."

"It's just a whorehouse, right? What difference does it make if we go there or not?"

"He'll find out if we did!" another snapped. "And I honestly believe he'll carry out his threat if we went there!"

"But—"

"There are _plenty_ of whorehouses in the city. The Lieutenant, by some freak accident, "dislocated his pelvis" and he doesn't want us to go to a whorehouse." He shook his head. "I'm going to stay FAR away from it. I don't care what they advertise. And I think the rest of us are better off staying away from there, too."

Not much else was spoken as the rest of them went their separate ways. However, there was a passing thought by one.

" _Damn_ , though. That must've been one _hell_ of a whore if she dislocated his pelvis!"

* * *

_The next day…_

"I'm going to the Teahouse tonight. Will you join me?"

Rhys waved a hand, though he forced a smile at Reed. "Gloria will be returning home tomorrow. I know things are better off than before, but I want to settle things with her before I allow myself to become so leisurely again."

Reed nodded his understanding. "Well, if you'll excuse me…" he turned to leave the sitting room.

"How is he?" Rhys blurted out.

Reed paused, and looked over his shoulder. "He's foulmouthed and angry all the time. In other words, he is back to normal."

Rhys nodded. Though he looked calm, inwardly he was relieved. "I'm glad to hear that."

"If he concerns you, perhaps you should go and see him," Reed said. "He's been complaining a lot. It might be because he hasn't seen you at all."

"I must get my personal affairs taken care of," Rhys reminded him. "I don't want to risk anything after everything he's been through. As _surprising_ as the idea is that he misses me, I would hope he would have some sense to understand as much." Rhys felt frustrated, too. The last time he'd seen Axis, the other man was still injured and very vulnerable. He was undoubtedly more healed _now_ , and Rhys truly wanted to see him.

But there was too much at stake, and he needed to take care of the root of the problem.

"…I can pass along a message if you'd like," Reed said finally, his tone full of reluctance.

"Really? I would appreciate it." Rhys grabbed a slip of paper and quickly scribbled out a note. Somehow, this tiny measure of communication was reassuring for him.

"As annoying as he is," Reed said quietly. "His reappearance back at the Teahouse has had a positive impact on its residents."

Rhys smirked as he handed the short letter to Reed. "So, your little virgin is able to keep his mind on _you_ now?"

Reed's brow twitched very slightly, and he curtly took the note. "If you'll excuse me, Rhys…"

Rhys waited until Reed had left the room before laughing. He didn't realize how easy it was to rile his close friend up like this. But Reed seemed definitely fixated on his little virgin, even if he didn't realize it himself!

"Milord."

Rhys sobered up as Zephyr entered the room. "Oh, hello Zephyr. Did you have something to report to me?"

Zephyr nodded slowly. His bodyguard little a little upset, and Rhys straightened slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…embarrassed," Zephyr said slowly, adverting his eyes. "Because I've remembered something important."

"What about?"

"Do you remember how those soldiers refused to name the Lieutenant who led that…" he waved a hand awkwardly. "Who mistreated Axis?"

Rhys shrugged. "I'm sure the bastard will come out of the woodwork eventually."

"It was Lieutenant Gelding."

"Really?" Rhys tried to place a face with the name, but was unable to do so. "How did you find this out?"

"The day we found Axis, the Guardsmen told me Gelding's name," Zephyr said. "But I'd forgotten the name up until a while ago." He bowed deeply. "I'm really sorry, Your Highness. Had I remembered sooner, it could've saved us a lot of trouble."

"You're only human, Zephyr," Rhys sighed, shaking his head. "And I'll figure out a way to deal with Gelding my own way."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Milord."

Rhys stiffened, and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"He filed discharge papers yesterday and promptly left the city."

Rhys snapped his teeth together as an unexpected surge of anger filled him. " _Really_?"

"I read his discharge papers, and he cited a medical abnormality as his reason for quitting."

"A medical abnormality? What sort of abnormality did he cite?"

Zephyr shrugged. "He apparently dislocated his pelvis."

Rhys blinked once, and then again. "Is such a thing even _possible_?"

"That was the reason listed. I _saw_ him walking around though, so I don't know if his pelvis really _did_ dislocate. He was limping though, so he had _some_ sort of problem."

Rhys bit down on his lower lip. He knew there wasn't a lot he could do to punish the men who'd hurt Axis, but he'd wanted to know everyone who did it. Now he had a name for the Lieutenant who led the beatings, but the man was already _gone_? He'd gotten away scot-free with his actions, while several of his men had been punished, and that made Rhys all the angrier.

"It was peculiar though," Zephyr added. "I heard some of the men talking today. I guess Lieutenant Gelding parted them with a threat."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Allow me to guess it was for them to keep quiet about what he did?"

"No," Zephyr said. "He told him _never_ to go to the Teahouse, and if he found out they did he would personally murder their whole families."

Rhys gaped at him. "…The _Teahouse_?"

"I did some investigating," Zephyr continued. "And found that Gelding's massive limp—so called "dislocated pelvis"—occurred on his day off. He'd told some people he wanted to check out some _upscale whorehouses_ in the city instead of the seedy ones in the red-light district."

Rhys involuntarily snorted, and some of his anger melted away. "So…Gelding went to the Teahouse, the very same brothel Axis is part of, and came out with a _dislocated pelvis_?"

"I doubt he dislocated it," Zephyr said. "But _something_ happened to him to affect his mobility. And it was enough to make him quit his job as a Royal Guardsmen."

Unable to help himself, Rhys burst out laughing. He collapse upon the couch and pressed a hand to his face, laughing uncontrollably. This was _too rich_! The Lieutenant who hurt Axis so terribly had the _gall_ to go to the brothel Axis worked at! And they undoubtedly extracted vengeance upon him for his actions!

 _And I can think of a **certain individual** who would cause such symptoms!_ The freakish silver-haired man with his assorted "toys" came to mind. The man physically repulsed Rhys, but now Rhys wanted to kiss him for avenging Axis in a most perfect manner!

"If you'd like, I can send out a summons to bring Gelding back here," Zephyr offered.

"No, no, that's fine." Rhys got himself under control and waved a hand. "I already know what's happened to him. Believe me when I say that _nothing worse_ can be done to him after that! I'm certain not even _quartering_ would scare him now!"

"…I shall take your word for it," Zephyr asked. He paused for a long moment before speaking again. "It's none of my business, but when will you venture back there again?"

Rhys looked at him for a long moment before he sighed. "In due time. I have many other things to take care of first. But thank you for this news." He smiled slightly. "It gives me less to take care of…and worry about."

* * *

Atros handed the photograph over. "As you can see, it's been developed and it came out perfectly."

Axis took one look at the photograph and promptly gagged. "This is the most _horrifying_ thing I've ever seen in my life!"

The photo clearly showed a cross-dressing almost-naked Mercutio, riding an aroused Gelding. Gelding's face was twisted up, but to the casual viewer it was hard to tell if he was disgusted or thoroughly enjoying it. Mercutio had somehow turned his head and struck a pose for the camera, even with the dildo hanging out of his mouth.

"Does this satisfy you?" Atros asked neutrally.

Axis shuddered and put the photograph down on the desk. "I'm…going to have nightmares. _Thanks_."

Atros's brow twitched. "I have made a copy of this photo for our security." He held up the second photograph. "Just in case by some slim chance the Lieutenant decides to perform a raid on this place. One of these will go in my personal safe, and the other—"

"YOINK!"

Mercutio abruptly snatched the copy from Atros's hand. He cooed at the disgusting photograph as though it were a baby and snuggled it with his cheek. "Ooooooh, this is too _perfect_! I've got just the frame for it! I already have a spot picked out right in the middle of my room!"

He skipped from the office happily, leaving Axis and Atros staring after him blankly. "…Right, then," Atros said finally. "I have _one_ copy. It will go in my safe, regardless. But I doubt the Lieutenant will _dare_ try anything again. Not after the "session" he had with Mercutio."

"Just get it out of my face," Axis demanded, shoving the photograph away. "Do you need anything else, Boss?"

"That will be all," Atros said coldly. "You may leave."

Axis grunted, and turned to leave.

"How are your ribs?" Atros asked.

Axis looked at him over his shoulder. He pressed a hand to his own torso, but other than some soreness he didn't feel that burning pain that'd plagued him for weeks. "It's not so bad for me anymore."

"I see." Atros began sorting his paperwork. "Carry on, then."

Axis almost gaped at him. "You aren't going to whine at me to get back to work?"

"You're useless if your physical pain inhibits your libido," Atros said blandly. He didn't look up from his paperwork. "Besides, I received a settlement that has made up for your lost revenue."

Axis blinked. "A settlement? What kind—"

"It's none of your business." Atros looked at him sternly. "You may go, Axis."

"Fine, whatever." Axis waved a hand as he headed to the door. "Dick," he muttered not-so subtly under his breath.

If Atros heard him, the other man gave no indication. Axis snapped the door shut behind him and grunted irritably. That horrifying photograph lingered in his mind and he shook his head. Seeing Mercutio's erect cock was _one thing_ he had wished with all his heart that he would never have to see. But at least it wasn't on _his_ chest!

And…at least things were settled for now. No other Royal Guardsmen came to the Teahouse since then. That was a relief to Axis, but he was also frustrated at the same time.

Because a _certain someone_ hadn't come either!

Axis snapped his teeth and ducked his head as he stormed back to his room. He didn't give a shit if he ever saw Rhys's ugly mug again, but the other man _owed_ it to Axis to see him!

 _Stupid asshole!_ he fumed, kicking a bump in the carpet. _You didn't visit me once while I was recovering! You didn't even come out to see me when I was rescued! If you're supposed to be in love with me like **everybody** keeps saying you are, then why aren't you here?_

Axis stiffened, and flushed. _Holy shit. I'm starting to think like a PUSSY!_

He suddenly slammed hard into another person. He nearly lost his balance, while the other person remained immobile. "Watch where you're going, asshole!" he snapped, reflexively hugging his ribs to shield them.

" _You_ walked into me."

Axis snarled at Reed, who calmly brushed out his coat. "I see your little _friend_ isn't here," he sneered. "Tell him to go _fuck himself_ the next time you see him!"

Reed glanced at Axis coldly. "What makes you think I would ever tell Rhys such a thing? Though I realize you aren't an intelligent person, you must realize that someone in Rhys's position has many responsibilities."

"Are you saying I'm STUPID?" Axis hollered, giving Reed the middle finger. The older man looked mildly annoyed. "Well, fuck you then! And you can tell that queer ass to suck my ass, because I don't give a shit if I EVER see him again!"

"…Really?" Reed slowly reached into an inner pocket and produced a letter. "Then Rhys's message to you will have to go to waste."

"Wait, WHAT?" Axis surged forward. "Why the fuck didn't you say you had a message? Hand it over!" he ripped it out of Reed's hand.

"That is my good deed for the day," Reed said. He swept past Axis.

Axis didn't even notice his departure and quickly opened the note. His hands were shaking slightly, but he ignored it. He hated to read stuff, but for some reason this simple letter from Rhys made him excited. Somehow, it felt more real to him that Rhys actually cared, and that he didn't help Axis out of some sort of obligation.

 _What did he say to me? If he begs for forgiveness I'll laugh. But if it's mushy I might barf._ Axis snorted as he focused on the words. To his surprise, it was only a few sentences.

And the contents of the letter…

_"A little more time, and I'll stop by and see you. I've settled things with Atros, so he shouldn't push you back to work."_

Axis flinched, and quickly folded the note. So _Rhys_ gave Atros that "settlement" so Axis wouldn't have to go back to work immediately? It was… _flattering_ to say the least. Axis was embarrassed to feel flustered over something so simple.

 _I'm reading too much into it._ He shook his head as he reopened the letter to finish reading it. It was now more apparent to him that Rhys was looking out for him, and not just with his rescue. He wanted to make sure Axis made a full recovery, without anyone being bothered by his absence.

_"Rhys is in love with you."_

Axis swallowed involuntarily as he mentally prepared himself to finish the note.

_"I've heard you've been impatient to see me, though.. I'll see you in good time, Alice. Until then, make sure you aren't annoying the people around you too much. I realize this will take considerable effort, but pretty please?"_

_\- Rhys_

Axis screamed in rage, and promptly ripped the letter to shreds. "FUCK THAT BASTARD! BURN IN HELL, YOU FAG!"

"Axis, _be quiet_!" Atros shouted from the door of his office.

* * *

"Mmm…" Rory couldn't suppress the moan that burst from his throat. Digging his fingers into Reed's broad shoulders, he tilted his head at the perfect angle as the older man ravaged his mouth. He was standing on his tip-toes, but Reed's strong arms supported his back as he lifted him up very slightly. He took two steps and they tumbled upon the bed.

Rory was very slightly startled by this position, because the bed was usually the last time in their sessions and not the first. But he wasn't about to complain as Reed rose very slightly over, breaking the kiss and weaving a hand through his red hair.

Dark, cold eyes bore into his own, but Rory wanted to believe that he saw a hint of gentleness behind that stare. Long fingers caressed his left cheek, and a thumb rubbed slowly over his bottom lip. "You're looking at me fully," Reed said softly.

Rory flushed. "I-I…" his distraction had been annoying for Reed, and even after Axis had been rescued Rory hadn't been able to help but feel concern for the other man. Even though Axis hardly gave a shit about _him_.

"Keep your eyes on me." the command was soft, but also powerful. Without touching Rory, Reed dropped his hand to the cloth belt tying Rory's robe together. Rory felt his breath hitch as Reed pulled the belt loose. His chest rose and fell steadily as Reed slid the lapels aside and exposed his naked body. Reed looked him over briefly before looking back at his face. "You're embarrassed even now?"

Rory gulped audibly, but willed himself to look at Reed. "No, Lord Reed." He answered without hesitation.

Reed's brow relaxed and he leaned in close. "Good."

Rory was about to say something, but he saw Reed's eyes dart away. Confused, Rory looked in the direction he was looking, which was the head of the bed. He saw what had caught Reed's eyes, and he yelped. "O-Oh!"

Reed reached out and picked up the folded letter. Rory slapped his hands over his mouth, blushing furiously as Reed sat back up to open the letter. He knew what the letter was. He'd kept it underneath his pillow since he'd received it.

Reed read the letter briefly, and then looked up. "You kept this? Why?"

Rory stammered behind his hands, but he couldn't come up with a proper response.

Reed sighed shortly, and held up the note. "This is a very simple note. I wrote this to you requesting something of you for our next session. But that was some time ago. Why would you keep it now? Especially underneath your pillow?"

Rory slowly removed his hands. Reed wasn't asking a rhetorical question; he wanted answers about this. Rory awkwardly sat up. "I-It meant something to me," he stammered, clutching his lapels self-consciously. "I kept it because it means something to me!"

"But it's just a note," Reed said matter-of-factly.

"But it was from _you_ ," Rory said, ducking his head. "I-I usually get your requests through somebody else, but that time it f-felt like you were talking to me directly! You don't like talking, so—" Rory flinched and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"So…you kept it because _I_ wrote it?" Reed shook his head. "But it didn't mean anything to me."

It hurt a little, but Rory shook it off. Reed was always blunt with his words. It was just who he was. "I'll throw it away, then." He reached for the note.

"That's nonsense," Reed said sharply, holding the note out of reach. "If _you_ like it, what does it matter if it means nothing to me? Keep it if you want."

"I-I…" Rory reminded himself not to get overly emotional. "But having it here obviously bothers _you_ , so what I feel doesn't matter."

Reed stared at him for a long moment. It further added to Rory's embarrassment. "I—"

"I never said it bothered me." Reed turned and deposited it on the nearby side table. "So don't speak like you know my thoughts."

"R-Right," Rory stammered, fidgeting. "I'm sorry—"

Reed grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Rory found himself straddling Reed's lap and that same mouth claimed his own once. Unable to help himself, Rory melted almost immediately. He felt Reed tug the robe down so that it hung to his elbows. Hot breath brushed across his chest as Reed dipped one hand down. Between two fingers, he pinched the tip of Rory's erection.

"Ooh!" Rory arched his head and almost bucked into Reed's hand. A delightful shiver rolled over his body, and he clung to Reed's shoulders for support.

Reed shoved him back down on the bed, and hovered over his body. He cupped Rory's chin and kissed him deeply again. Though said no more words, Rory knew enough by his body language what he wanted to say.

_"No more talking about upsetting subjects."_

* * *

"Uh, Axis?" Claret stood at Axis's doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Do you have the glue?" Axis demanded. A letter that had been ripped to tiny shreds was in pieces all over his bed. "I have to put this back together!"

"Umm… _why_?" Claret looked at the bottle of glue in her hand and then back at Axis. "What exactly _caused_ that?"

"Just shut up and bring it over!" Axis maneuvered the pieces of the letter in a specific order to what might have been their original shape.

Claret tried not to laugh as she walked deeper into the room. "That notice must mean a lot to you if you're gluing it back together after ripping it up."

Axis flushed, and anger filled his face. "Just give me the goddamn bottle, Claret!"

* * *

_The next afternoon…_

The journey had been very long. Though Gloria missed her home, she was only too happy to see the castle which was now her home.

"I already sent word ahead," Vann told her. "So they're expecting our arrival."

Gloria nodded curtly. "Of course." She knew Rhys would have enough presence of mind to be there to see her immediately. If he wasn't already Axis, of course.

_If he still finds that dirty little cockroach attractive. Based upon how Gelding took his earrings out, Axis must have been left in a sorry._

Perhaps she could've found it in herself to feel sorry for Axis, if Axis were a much more pleasant person. But someone who was a prostitute, spoke brazenly and dropped swear words in casual conversation _hardly_ deserved pity.

Especially when he was fucking her husband.

There was indeed a generous group of people waiting for her at the castle front. She spotted Evelyn immediately, but not Rhys. But Gloria wasn't too concerned for the moment.

The carriage came to a stop, and a footman opened the door. The crowd in front of her burst out in loud conversation as Vann stepped out first. He held his hand out for her and helped her from the carriage.

"Sister," Evelyn greeted, hurrying up to her. She was wearing a painful smile. "It's been so long! How was your journey?"

"Pleasant," Gloria said. She signaled to Vann, who held out a box to Evelyn. "Your birthday is coming up soon, right? I bought you something in Verone."

"Oh, thank you!" Evelyn accepted the box with more enthusiasm. "I'll open it as soon as I'm in my room!"

"All right." Gloria brushed out her skirt, and her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at all the people who had come out to greet her. Now that she was out of the carriage, she couldn't see Rhys _at all_. "Where is my husband?" she asked coldly. She held her anger at bay. Could Rhys have not come out to greet her after her journey, as she had always done for him?

Evelyn flushed very slightly. "Rhys isn't feeling good today," she excused lamely.

Gloria snorted, but then she saw another footman hurry over to her. "It appears someone has news for me," she stated.

"The Prince is indisposed for the time being," the footman told her, bowing deeply. "But he _has_ requested your presence privately in his private sitting room."

Gloria rolled her eyes. Rhys was too indisposed to come out and see her, but _not_ too indisposed to be waiting for her in a sitting room? "All right, then." She turned to her assistant. "Vann—"

"Forgive me, Your Highness," the footman interjected. "But the Prince placed strong emphasis on the request that you come _alone_."

 _This_ caught Gloria's attention. Rhys usually never gave a damn if Vann was with her, or anyone else. Unless he wanted sex from her, which was probably the reason, he wanted to see her alone.

 _And in a **sitting room** no less._ Gloria sighed heavily, but nodded. "Take me to him, then."

Evelyn watched Gloria go. She said nothing to Vann and revealed nothing on her face, but she was apprehensive. Rhys had been acting so _strange_ , since at least the previous night. He was still very kind to her, but something in his mannerisms had changed entirely. And she didn't think it was a coincidence that it happened right before his wife came home from her holiday.

 _What is going on with you, Rhys?_ Evelyn wondered, looking up at the castle. _Whatever it is, please settle it before you do something you regret._

* * *

Rhys was seated on the couch facing away from the sitting room door. So his back was to the footman and Gloria when they entered. "I have brought Her Highness, my Prince."

"Thank you, that will be all," Rhys said, dismissing the footman with a tall wave of his hand. He remained seat where he was, and hadn't stood up upon their entrance.

Predictably, Gloria waited until they were alone to chastise him. "That was very disrespectful of you, Rhys." She gracefully came around the couch to face him. "At least _pretend_ that we're in a consummate marriage in front of other people!"

Rhys's upper lip rose briefly in a sneer before he forced a smile at her. "Of course, my dearly beloved. I hope you will accept my deepest apologies."

Gloria glared at him. "What are you playing at, Rhys? I don't enjoy being the object of your mockery!"

" _Am_ I mocking you, Milady?" Rhys asked her sincerely. He slowly stood up from the couch to face Gloria. "If that is how you feel, then I again apologize. Here." he grabbed her hand and jerked it forward. "Accept _this_ as a token of my feelings."

He dropped the small wooden box with intricate designs into her palm. He felt her stiffen underneath his hold. He abruptly let her go to walk around her and get a glass of wine from the mantel on the far side wall.

Gloria stared down at the box in silence before spinning around to face Rhys. "What is this?"

"A gift." Rhys poured himself a generous glass of wine. He looked at her coldly as he took a sip. "Why don't you open it?"

"I…" Gloria floundered for a moment. Her hand curled into a fist around the box. "What's inside, Rhys?"

"Why don't you take a _wild guess_?" Rhys asked her coldly.

Gloria scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rhys, so just spit it out! I'm exhausted from traveling, and am in no mood for your games!"

"Then I'll cut to the chase. Inside." Rhys left the mantel and slowly walked back over to her. "You will find a pair of $3,000 silver earrings. One earring holds a ruby and the other a sapphire." He took another heavy drink of wine before continuing. "$3,000 earrings that have been twisted up to look like _fishhooks_ and are covered in blood." Rhys's hand shot out and forced open the box's lid, exposing said earrings. He smiled sardonically at her. "But of course you already knew that, _dearest_."

Gloria flushed, but anger rose into her face as she snapped the lid shut. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, now?" Rhys slowly set his wine glass down on the glass coffee table. "That same little box, containing those earrings, was craftily placed on my vanity inside my private chambers. That little box I know was a trinket box _you_ bought at a… _erotica_ store across the street from a boutique called Kitty Row."

Gloria's face turned brighter red, but Rhys didn't laugh at her. He was too angry to find humor in this. "You bought this box the same day I bought these earrings." Rhys stepped closer to her. "Do I need to spell it out to you, Gloria? I know _you_ placed this box, with these earrings in _this_ shape, in my room because only a select few have that kind of clearance in my castle, and only _you_ own this box!"

His voice rose very slightly with his anger, but he held himself back. No matter what she did, Gloria was still a woman and his wife. He refused to allow himself to act out in anger against her.

"I know everything of what you've done," Rhys said heatedly. " _Everything_ , Gloria. So don't insult my intelligence by feigning ignorance."

Gloria was silent for such a long time. Rhys didn't want to lash out at her, but he wanted _some_ sort of remorse from her for what she did!

But he knew better than that.

"You only have yourself to blame for this," Gloria told him harshly. "I _told you_ to be discreet before we got married. We took marriage vows, none of which I've ever expected you to keep, but I _did_ expect you to keep this promise. But to give something as _rich_ as this jewelry to a whore? A **MALE** whore? Are you _insane_ , Rhys? Have you no though—"

Rhys lashed out and grabbed her roughly by her wrist. He squeezed it tightly in his fist as anger finally rose into his expression.

"So I _embarrassed_ you," he hissed, glaring into her eyes. "And because I _embarrassed_ you, you ordered his kidnapping, tortured him for a week, and _mutilated_ his ear! An individual you don't even know, and who has _never_ hurt you!"

Gloria didn't show an ounce of fear, simply glaring back at him. "I warned you. It's your own fault for not listening to me."

"…I see." Rhys squeezed her wrist harder. She finally winced and he advanced upon her, forcing her to move backwards. "And so if _I_ were to—oh, I don't know—leave a box on _your_ vanity which held a pair of crushed eyeglasses covered in blood, _you_ would understand because _you_ embarrass _me_ with your open scorn and your usage of MY soldiers against me?"

Emotions finally rose to her face. She looked alarmed before she looked angry. "I don't know what—"

"You must find me _stupid_ , Milady. Oh, but of _course_ you find me stupid." Rhys laughed humorlessly. "To use _my_ soldiers in your vendetta against me? But I'm not blind, Milady. I notice the gestures between your _assistant_ and yourself, and I _know_ he was with you in that erotica shop. So I find your actions against me to be _highly_ hypocritical!"

"At least _I'm_ discreet!" Gloria said hotly. She tried to pull her hand away, but Rhys held on fast. "And at least I have _good taste_! What are _you_ doing? You're fucking a male _prostitute_! The lowest of the low! And it's all _pathetic_ how transparent you are, Rhys! To harbor feelings for a vermin who _sells_ feelings?" she hissed out a laugh. "I've spoken with him, Rhys. He's disgusting, uncouth, and he doesn't return _any_ of your feelings! And yet you would sacrifice so _much_ for someone who doesn't even deserve it? What is the matter with you, Rhys?" Gloria shook her head. "It's unbelievable to me that I married a man with so little _sense_!"

Rhys finally let her go, but then he lightly shoved on her arms. Gloria fell back against the couch with a slight "Oomph!". Rhys slammed his hands into the back cushions on either side of her and leaned in close. His anger was abated slightly, even with her scorn, but inside him he felt a coldness mix with the rage. He glared into her face, and she stared back at him coldly. It was almost sad the state of their marriage, but at least he'd _tried_ to make things pleasant between them.

"Okay, Gloria," he told her coldly. "I'm going to tell you this once, and not again, so you had better heed my words. You are my wife. You are the future Queen of my country. You will give me a son that will be my heir. But yet you do not understand the state you are in. This isn't Verone, Gloria. You are in _Ivore_. You are in _my_ country. I allow you to speak to me as you do and treat me as you do because I am a gentleman, and the company I keep elsewhere makes bearing with you worth it. But you have crossed a _very_ grave line, Gloria.

"You are going to leave Axis alone. You will never talk to him again, see him again, and you will not send _anyone_ out to harass him again. Do you understand me? Because if you ever… _ever_ hurt him again." He leaned in so close to her that his breath brushed across her face. "I will _ruin_ you, Gloria. I will spread so many foul tales about you that the entire populous will come to hate you, and you will _never_ be able to save face, either in Ivore or Verone. Then…Then I will send you to a convent in the farthest corner of my kingdom. A strict convent where religion is life, and nothing else matters. It will be a place where you cannot play music, you cannot laugh, you cannot sing, you cannot embroider, you cannot read casually, and…you cannot see bespectacled lovers. Now, do you understand me dearest?"

Rhys wasn't a cruel man, but he wanted to see a measure of fear in his wife's face. He wanted to gain some satisfaction for everything he'd felt during those long days that he had _no idea_ what had happened to Axis.

But Gloria barely flinched. Rhys knew he should've expected that.

After a moment though, she slowly nodded. "Understood, Milord."

Hearing the deference in her tone was surprisingly satisfying. Rhys forced a smile and moved away from her. "I am being bothered again to make you pregnant, but tonight _I_ have a headache. Truth be told, I might have a headache for a _long time_." He was no longer glaring at her, but the look he gave her was no less cold. "I'm fearful that if I have to touch you I might wring your neck. So _do_ forgive me if I refrain from asking you to my bed, my love."

Gloria smoothed out her skirt, but said nothing to this.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Without bidding Gloria a proper goodbye, Rhys swept passed her towards the door. His hand touched the doorknob when a sharp knock came to the door.

Rhys paused, and a cold smirk rose to his mouth. He knew _exactly_ who was on the other side of the door. He quickly swung the door open. "Good afternoon, good sir!"

Vann was startled by Rhys's proclamation and bowed deeply. "A-Ah, forgive me Your Highness! I did not mean to interrupt you! I will be more careful next time!"

"…Yes," Rhys told him coldly. "It's _very_ important that all of us are _very_ careful."

Vann looked at him in confusion, but Rhys only smiled at him and brushed passed him as he left the room. Though Gloria was not easily intimidated, he knew she wasn't stupid. She would certainly heed the very dire warning he had given her.

 _That solves one problem._ His smile dropped to a deep frown. _Now…there is one last wrong I must make right._

* * *

Vann closed the door behind him and hurried to Gloria's side. "Milady, is everything all right? What was that all about? Why did the Prince threaten me?"

Gloria calmly examined her fingernails idly before she looked at her assistant. "It's all right. He believes he has the upper hand. Which he does for the time being, but it won't last."

Vann then saw the intricate box sitting on the coffee box. "H-He knows it was you?"

Gloria shrugged. "I believe I made myself too obvious."

"Then what is he going to do to you?" Vann asked her. He was uncharacteristically fearful.

"Nothing," Gloria told him. "There is nothing he can do anyways. All he did was spout rhetoric. But he made several points. I am in _his_ country, and he is at a greater advantage than me." She looked at the box on the table. "I will leave his lover alone, and he in turn will leave _me_ alone."

"Ah…" Vann hesitated before he took her hand in his. "Are you all right, Milady?"

"Of course I am," Gloria told him confidently. "Rhys might think he's better than I am, but at the end of the day _he's_ the one in love with a common whore."

* * *

The door to Atros's office opened, and he stood up. He knew who was arriving, because they had sent notice ahead of time. "Sir Rhys," he greeted, indicating one of the chairs. "Please, come and sit down."

Rhys smiled slightly at him as Argent led him into the room. He took the seat and Atros sat back down. "How is everything, Atros?" he asked.

"Business as usual," Atros said, waving a hand. "Am I going to assume your visit here means everything has been settled on your end?"

"Of course," Rhys said. He fixed his wrist cuff. "I'm not a cruel man, but I laid down the law properly with my wife. She has promised she will never bother Axis again, and I know she's smart enough to keep the promise. I punished a few soldiers accordingly, and while I _did_ find out the Lieutenant who led the beatings, he unfortunately filed discharge papers and went to his home outside the city."

Atros was surprised, but didn't reveal it. "So, he quit?"

Rhys shrugged. "Apparently he dislocated his pelvis on his day off."

Atros twitched. "…Dislocated his _pelvis_?"

"People saw him walking about though, so it might be an excuse."

"I see." Atros calmly reached into his desk. With Rhys's arrival, he made sure to have the photograph handy. "I believe we are to blame for his sudden discharge. He came to the Teahouse some time ago, and Mercutio extracted _vengeance_ upon him on Axis's behalf."

Rhys didn't look as surprised as Atros expected. "I can imagine then that it was _quite_ unpleasant for the Lieutenant."

"We're currently blackmailing him," Atros said bluntly, giving Rhys the photo. "It will ensure that he never comes back here again, and neither will the men who abused Axis. Does he look familiar to you?"

Rhys stared at the photo intently. Atros didn't miss the disgust in his face. "… _Vaguely_." He handed the photo back to Atros. "He's threatened his men to murder their families if they ever come here, so I believe that they're no longer a threat to Axis."

Atros let out the breath he was holding in. "So, the people who have hurt him will not hurt him again."

"Not without dire consequences," Rhys agreed.

Atros folded his hands on the desk. "And I take it that your visit now means you want to see him?"

Rhys smiled thinly. "I think that was rather obvious."

Atros nodded. "For the fee—"

"I will pay," Rhys said quickly.

Atros waved a hand. "I'll waive the fee this one time. You've given me a substantial amount of money to make up for his loss of revenue from his recovery. I think I can spare you another freebie this one time."

"I do appreciate that, Mr. Atros." Rhys slowly stood up. "Is he in his room now?"

"He has company, but yes," Atros said.

Rhys said nothing more and took his leave. Alone with Argent, Atros sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm enabling this… _relationship_ between my whore and the Crowned Prince. I must be crazy."

"You're just doing your job," Argent offered.

"And I hope it doesn't cause me more trouble."

* * *

Rhys walked with a confidence he wasn't necessarily feeling. He was adamant that Gloria wasn't going to hurt Axis again, but then there was Axis himself. They hadn't spoken in such a long time, and according to Reed and even Atros, Axis was quite restless and angry.

Mostly because Rhys hadn't seen him, though Rhys doubted would _ever_ admit such.

Rhys paused in front of Axis's closed door and took a deep breath. The last time he saw Axis he hadn't been able to control his feelings and had actually cried. Now that Axis was actually conscious, he knew he had to be in total control. He also had to brace himself for what was no doubt going to be an ugly confrontation.

 _If he's angry, then he'll need to understand that I had to do things this way._ He lifted his hand to knock on the door. _But knowing him, he'll hardly listen to reason._

" **FUUUUUUCK**!"

Rhys was startled at the shout on the other side of the door, and abruptly dropped his arm. He grabbed the doorknob when more shouting erupted from inside Axis's bedroom.

"Fucking HELL! FUCK!" Axis shouted.

"Wow Axis, you lost again! You're really terrible at Old Maid!" Claret laughed loudly

"How the FUCK do I lose against _you two_? You're both CHEATING ME, you fucking assholes!" Axis continued to rant.

"How can we cheat you when _you're_ the one guessing the cards?" Rory asked him.

"Fuck you, you little bitch! You're both conspiring against an _invalid_! That's a SHITTY thing to do!"

"But I'm _trying_ to let you win, Axis!" Claret insisted, though she was laughing. "I can't help it that you keep choosing the Queen of Hearts!"

Rhys burst out laughing. He pressed a hand over his mouth to hide the laughter, but his body shook. He almost fell over as Axis continued to rage at Claret and Rory inside his room.

 _He's fine_. Rhys got himself under control and took a deep breath. _He's really doing fine now…_

Not wanting to wait anymore, Rhys pushed open the door without knocking.

Axis was sitting straight up in his bed, with Claret and Rory sitting in front of him. He looked up from his screaming and saw Rhys standing in the doorway, and abruptly silenced.

Rhys smirked, and stepped further into the room. "I see you're doing fine, _Alice_."

Axis surprisingly didn't take the bait. He continued to stare at Rhys with a slack-jawed expression.

Claret and Rory turned as Rhys spoke and saw him. Claret smiled gleefully and quickly got off the bed. "We'd better excuse ourselves," she said hastily.

"R-Right," Rory stammered. He quickly collected the cards and followed Claret out of the room. He closed the door behind them, leaving Axis and Rhys alone.

Axis still said nothing. He still had some fading bruises on his face, but the swelling was completely gone. He wasn't wearing a bandage over his ear anymore, and it looked like it healed properly, but he wasn't wearing any new earrings.

He genuinely looked surprised to see Rhys. It was surprising to Rhys, because of the complaints he'd heard from Reed. He folded his arms over his chest and simply watched Axis, waiting for his response first.

Finally, Axis spoke. "Hey."

Rhys held onto his smirk and straightened his posture slightly. "Hey."

* * *

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter! Thank you all so very much for the positive feedback! Extra thanks to DanishWolf, peroxidepest17, abigailchase for kindly advertising this story on the Teahouse Facebook page, my sister for introducing me to Teahouse in the first place, and Emily Warren for her wonderful feedback on my fanfic (and for creating such an awesome series)!
> 
> Now on with the show!

**Chapter 14: XIV**

* * *

XIV

Linneus entered the kitchen, and paused in the doorway. "Ah…what are you doing?"

Lilith flinched and abruptly spun around, hiding whatever it was she was attending to on the counter. "What do _you_ want?" she demanded sharply.

"I'm getting a cup of tea." Linneus picked up the tea kettle from the stove. He could feel the heat from it. "Ah, you've used it already?"

Lilith flushed, and she looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I…"

Linneus stared at her for a long moment, and then peered around her. He saw a serving tray on the counter, with cups of tea ready and some teacakes. "I see." He withdrew from her. "Xanthe asked you to get him tea? It's surprising you would do _servants work_ for—"

"It's _not_ for Xanthe!" Lilith shot back, glaring at Linneus furiously. "It's for Axis!"

Linneus blinked in confusion. "What?"

"He's still recovering, right? A-And it's a slow night, and Claret and Rory are playing Old Maid with him, so I thought—" she gestured with her hand awkwardly. "Anyway, never mind! Just go away, Linneus!"

Linneus was genuinely surprised by her actions. "You…actually prepared _tea_ for Axis?" he shook his head. "That's shockingly kind of you, Lilith."

"When you say it like _that_ ," she hissed. "You make it sound like I don't care about _anyone_!"

Linneus shrugged. "You didn't necessary care when Axis was missing."

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" she shot back.

Linneus started again, and stared at her in shock. Lilith's whole face turned crimson and she turned away from Linneus. "Just go away! I don't want to see _your_ face!"

Linneus decided to take her for her word, and left the kitchen without another word. Lilith actually went out of her way to make tea for _Axis_ because she felt guilty for not caring about his disappearance while he was gone?

 _She has an **odd** way of going about it, considering we got Axis back two weeks ago,_ Linneus thought, shaking his head. _Then again, she's probably only doing it now because she was embarrassed and she didn't know what to do for Axis to apologize for her apathy._

"Linneus!"

Linneus looked up to see Claret and Rory coming down the stairs. He forced a smile at them. "What's this? Aren't you two playing Old Maid with Axis?"

"Sir Rhys came to see Axis," Claret said eagerly. She giggled into her hands. "He just came into the room without knocking! He must want to see Axis terribly!"

"I still have the cards," Rory said, holding them up. "We can play Old Maid or Go-Fish."

Linneus waved a dismissive hand but smiled. "I'm going to lie down for a little while. I don't have any clients scheduled for tonight, after all. But Lilith prepared some tea and teacakes for you guys so go enjoy them."

"… _Lilith_ made them?" Rory asked, clearly shocked.

Claret made a face. "Can she even _cook_?" but she shrugged. "Maybe _she_ will want to play Old Maid with us!"

"I think playing _Old Maid_ will strike too close to home for her," Linneus muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He smiled at them. "Go enjoy your tea and teacakes. If Lilith didn't ruin them, that is."

The two hurried past Linneus towards the kitchen. Linneus laughed to himself as he headed up the stairs. Claret and Rory had a unique, happy innocence to them that at times it was easy to forget that they all worked in a brothel.

Speaking of which, Linneus reflected on Claret's prior statement. _So Sir Rhys has finally come to see Axis? I don't know if Axis is in any shape to perform for him, but Axis **did** have a rough time of it, and Sir Rhys owes him quite a bit…_

Atros never explained such to him, but Linneus could tell that Atros sensed something underlining between the two of them. The most logical thing that Rhys would do would be to buy Axis off Atros, but there was no denying the fact that Axis loved his job. He would _balk_ at being anyone's exclusive client.

_But would it be different because of how he feels for Sir Rhys?_

Before Linneus could contemplate this further, a hand caught his wrist. He gasped, but he was tugged to the side and he found his face pressed into a familiar chest. The arms and the natural masculine musk filled his senses. He wanted to close his eyes and melt into these arms that held onto him tightly.

But he focused on clarity, and cleared his throat. "Xanthe. What's wrong?"

Atros nuzzled his ear, his breath tickling his skin. "Nothing."

"Then why are—"

"Don't speak." The arms around Linneus closed in tighter. "For right now, don't say anything."

Linneus could feel his heartbeat in his throat, and he felt light-headed. That Atros would hug him so suddenly, out of the blue and in the hallway where everyone could see them, was so shocking but it was so _nice_. Linneus slid his hands up Atros's back and dug his fingers into his shirt. He buried his face into his shoulder and hung on tightly. Atros didn't say another word, but continued to hold him.

It was so sweet and moving that Linneus nearly felt emotional. But he kept himself in check as to not ruin the moment. _I want this to last. Please let this last…_

* * *

Axis hated that he couldn't properly read Rhys, whereas the other man seemed to know _all_ of Axis's mannerisms. Seeing Rhys standing there in the room, watching him closely with a slight smirk, reminded Axis too much of that horrible dream he had during his captivity.

_"Does this mean you're ready to admit it to yourself now?"_

"Are you going to come in?" Axis asked, trying to tune out that dream. "Or do you plan on just standing there?"

Rhys held onto his smirk, though he shook his head lightly as he sauntered over to the bed. "Always the charmer, aren't you Alice?"

" _Axis_ ," Axis corrected him hotly.

Rhys stopped beside the bed. "Axis."

Axis was startled that he would actually accept the correction. Rhys took his silence as an opportunity to continue. "How are you?"

Axis shrugged, not looking at him. "Alive."

"That's not an answer." Rhys slowly took a seat on the bed. "How are you feeling, Axis?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he demanded. "I was kidnapped and beaten to a bloody pulp! But I got the hell out of there and my ear is healed! I think _alive_ is a pretty appropriate word to describe how I am!"

Rhys sighed heavily, and gave him a sideways glance. Some of the anger faded inside of Axis, and felt a little uneasy from this scrutiny. He was use to Rhys looking down at him, but this wasn't a superior look. He looked _concerned_. Axis looked down and saw that Rhys had clenched a fist around his comforter and quickly looked back up.

"I'm fine," he said finally. "I haven't had any nightmares or cried over any of that shit, if that's what you were wondering."

Rhys looked away again. He slowly slid off his coat. "I see. If you're feeling all right, then that's a relief."

"How did you know how to find me?" Axis asked. "I mean, I don't know a hell of a whole lot about what happened, but I know I was kidnapped when you were out of the city."

"My lovely wife was kind enough to leave your earrings on my vanity before she went on _her_ holiday." Rhys slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to a nearby chair to drape his jacket over it.

The unpleasant memory of having his earrings removed resurfaced inside Axis, and he shook his head. "I head was kind of in a muddle during that time, but how did they look?"

Rhys smoothed the creases from his jacket. "They were twisted up and covered in blood."

"…Eww." Axis self-consciously traced his left ear. It had healed properly, but sometimes it became sore for the slightest reasons. "Do you have them with you?"

"No. I gave them back to my wife, as she was insistent on removing them from you anyways." Rhys straightened out one sleeve. "They're unfortunately unsalvageable, and I can imagine you wouldn't want them again."

"Probably not," Axis agreed. "I'm going to be honest though; I had no idea you gave me those earrings. I just thought some random client gave them to me."

"Would you have worn them if you'd known they were from me?"

Axis almost snorted at the question. "No."

Rhys _did_ laugh though. "Then you can imagine why I would be anonymous with giving you a pair of $3,000 earrings."

"It's _weird_ that a guy got a gift for another guy," Axis said. "But… _thanks_ in any case."

Rhys slowly turned around to face him. "Can you tell me how they were removed? The earrings, I mean."

Axis stared at him for a long moment. He didn't expect this sort of question. The memory returned, and his own screaming rattled in his ears. He rubbed a hand over his face slowly as he struggled to find the words. It was strange; he'd told other people easily what had happened to him, and yet when _Rhys_ asked he felt embarrassed to talk about it.

"Uhh…" Axis still tried though, and he played with his left ear. "The Lieutenant took a pair of pliers and twisted them out of my ear."

Rhys said nothing to this. Axis glanced up, and almost jumped at the other man's hard expression. "If it makes you feel any better," Axis said. "I don't think the bit— _your wife_ , told them to use pliers."

Rhys's brow lifted very slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Axis said. It felt weird to stick up for Gloria, especially after everything she did to him. Maybe it was because he had a soft-spot for women? He certainly didn't want to think he was reassuring Rhys in any way that he didn't necessarily marry a psycho-bitch. "He said she wanted the earrings removed, but _he_ had the pliers as a "security measure"."

"…I see." Rhys _did_ relax a little from being told this. Just this slight gesture made Axis more uneasy than remembering that whole incident. "Then I regret he _dislocated his pelvis_ and filed discharge papers before I discovered him."

Axis made a face. "How the fuck do you dislocate your pelvis from getting a _dildo_ shoved up your ass?"

Rhys burst out laughing. Axis snarled, and almost leapt off the bed. Instead he grabbed one of his pillows and threw it. "Shut the fuck up! I asked a legitimate question!"

Rhys ducked very smoothly from the throw, though he was still laughing. Axis looked around for another pillow to throw, but Rhys finally stopped laughing after a minute.

"The important thing," he said, turning around to pick up the pillow up off the floor. "Is that he won't ever bother you again."

Axis sighed shortly. "That's good—"

"And neither will my wife." Rhys's tone had dipped just then, and no longer sounded light-hearted. "I know you like being the center of attention, but they truly will leave you alone. If they don't, I'll see to them personally."

A measure of cold authority filtered into his tone. It almost made Axis shiver. He realized then that a little bit of the authoritative nature of Ivore's future King had come out. He'd never seen this side of Rhys before. Rhys was either smug or conceited, or an all-around asshole. "I'm not trying to place the blame squarely on that asshole," he said. "I actually blame—uh—what's her name—"

"Gloria," Rhys offered.

"I blame her more than them. Even if she didn't tell them to rip out my earrings, she still put me in that situation." Axis shook his head. "It's a real waste because your wife is really hot."

"Thank you. And with her steely temperament, I'm certain she will give me a strong child." Rhys casually tossed the pillow at the foot of the bed.

Axis didn't know why it surprised him that Rhys still kept Gloria by his side, and intended to keep having sex with her. It made him feel angry, and that added to his embarrassment. _I'm not jealous! I'm just shocked he would still fuck the bitch after what she did!_

"But that's for another time," Rhys added casually. "At the moment, I can't stand to look at her, much less touch her."

Axis blinked. It was as though Rhys had read his thoughts, and that made him even more embarrassed. "O-Okay…"

Rhys took a seat on the bed again. This time he was facing Axis. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Huh?"

"To _me_ ," Rhys emphasized. "I know you probably have a lot you want to get off your chest, and I'm ready."

Axis shook his head. "Um…"

_"Rhys is in love with you."_

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking YOU that?" Axis demanded.

Rhys blinked very slowly, but then frowned. "I'll answer anything you like. But I asked _you_ first, Axis."

Axis bristled; feeling like Rhys was avoiding the obvious. Was the bastard expecting Axis to confess _first_?

 _Not that there's anything to confe—shit._ Axis shook his head angrily. _Do I… **really** have to say anything?_

"I don't know what you want me to say," he said finally. "What do—"

"Why aren't you condemning me?" Rhys interrupted sharply.

Axis stared at him. "…What?"

"Why aren't you yelling at me over this?" Rhys demanded. He slammed his hands onto the mattress and leaned close to him. "Everything that's happened to you is _my_ fault! You wouldn't have gone through any of this if it weren't for me! So why aren't you blaming me?"

 _This_ was surprising. Did Rhys want Axis to punch him in the face, or something? He was _definitely_ angry, sure. But after sitting around with his injuries, Axis was forced to really think about a lot of things. And though he wanted _somebody_ to pay for everything he'd gone through, that somebody wasn't Rhys.

Axis swallowed, and looked away for a moment. He ruffled his own hair as he looked back at Rhys. "D…Did you order my kidnapping?"

"Of course not!" Rhys snapped.

"Then why should I blame you?"

Rhys's face relaxed slightly, but he still looked upset. "What?"

"If you didn't tell Gloria to do these things to me, then it's not your fault," Axis said. "Your wife is a grown-ass woman. I think she can shoulder responsibility for this shit all by herself."

Rhys drew away from him slowly, but didn't say a word. Axis continued. "I-I mean, I _am_ angry at you. I don't like that I've been sandwiched in the middle of your marital problems. And!" he jabbed a finger at him. "I don't like that you're the Crown Prince and you didn't tell me! I've been pretty fucking _reckless_ because I thought you were just another Lord! But unless you told her to do all of this, _how_ is anything of what happened to me your fault?"

Rhys still said nothing. His silence was irritating to Axis, and he threw up his hands. "Whatever. You just don't—"

Rhys reached out and grabbed Axis by his collar. Before the other man could react, Rhys yanked him forward and crushed his mouth over Axis's. Axis automatically pushed against his arms, but Rhys was stronger. In a flash his arms were around Axis and he was crushing him against his body.

Resistance fled Axis as he realized that this was the first real contact he'd had with Rhys for _weeks_. Unable to help himself, he grabbed Rhys's face with his hand and readily returned the kiss. Rhys pushed his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. It was so possessive, but tender. So shockingly _tender_. Rhys didn't usually kiss him like this except in the aftermath of sex. But he sucked on Axis's tongue and licked his teeth and pressed deep into his throat with startling intimacy.

"Mmm…" Axis's brow knitted and his eyes ached suddenly as he hung on for dear life. Because as amazing as the kiss was, it didn't feel _sexual_. He felt nothing but raw emotions behind it, and it was terrifying.

Rhys suddenly pushed him down, pinning him to the bed and leaning over him, not breaking the kiss once. Still, Axis didn't get the same feeling of sex from his actions. It didn't feel like Rhys wanted to claim his body, but definitely something else.

Finally, Rhys broke the kiss. He sucked on Axis's bottom lip and his tongue flicked over the lip piercing before he rose above him. Axis panted, and pressed a hand to his face as he fought for clarity. He didn't ever admit defeat, but Rhys really knew how to kiss him senseless.

Rhys was breathing as heavily as Axis, and he reached out and cupped his face. Axis looked up at him as his mind abruptly cleared. Not knowing what to say, he watched Rhys lean over to his left side. His mouth found Axis's left ear and he kissed it softly.

Axis felt a lurch in his chest, and he tried to shift away. "Hey—"

"I'm sorry."

The soft apology was so shocking that Axis gaped at him. He was forced to look away because of the pain he saw in that usually smug face. Rhys was a guarded person; Axis didn't know a lot about him personally, but he'd never really seen the other man lose control.

Yet now he looked like somebody had killed his dog. There was no self-control in his expression, and Axis couldn't find it in him to gloat. Instead, he said, "I already told you it's not your fault."

"Even if I didn't cause your harm, I put you in this situation." Rhys smiled very sadly. "This is undoubtedly my punishment for being so brazen with my wife, but I would've preferred to have been the one to be hurt."

"No offense, but she's fucking around on you, too," Axis blurted out. "So she doesn't have a right to be mad."

"But I'm still sorry." Rhys eased down beside him on the bed and pulled him close. "Even if you're a rude and messy person, you didn't deserve any of this."

"Gee, thanks," Axis said sarcastically, not sure if he should be flattered or offended. "But don't be a drama-queen. I'm alive and I'm a man. I'm doing okay."

Rhys pressed Axis face into his shoulder as he hugged him. Axis tried to pull away, but Rhys held on. "Did you know I thought you were dead for two days?"

" _What_?" Axis snapped incredulously. "Why the fuck would you think that?"

"Because I had done everything in my capable power to find you, and I couldn't find you." Rhys buried his hand into his red hair. "You had disappeared without a trace and I couldn't get anyone to help me. I kept hanging onto the hope that I would find you alive, but the odds were so slim."

"But you _did_ find me." Axis was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the profound feelings behind Rhys's words, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "I wasn't dead in some gutter or some unmarked grave. I was in your prison."

"Do you think that makes me feel better? I was _terrified_ , Axis. I'd never been so scared in my life."

Axis realized then why Rhys was hanging onto him so tightly. He was _embarrassed_ to be revealing these things to Axis, and didn't want to show him his face. "I'm okay," he said for the umpteenth time, though he felt he said it now to reassure Rhys. "I'm really okay."

"It still had to be hard to be locked in a dark cell and be so horribly abused, all for the purpose of my torment."

Axis sucked in a sharp breath. Up to that point nobody had spoken about his captivity in this context. For the most part he was told to get over it because nobody involved could be punished. And though Claret had reached out to him about it, Axis had ended up having to reassure _her_ because she couldn't stop crying over it.

But Rhys was genuinely trying to comfort him over it. His eyes began to ache once more, and he squeezed them shut. "…I don't want to remember it, okay? Can we stop talking about it?"

Rhys was silent for a long moment. "I suppose its better that way, then. After all, it's not going to happen to you again."

The silence that followed added to Axis's discomfort. He could feel Rhys's steady heartbeat pressed against his own. The serene intimacy of just lying here and being held by him made his heart slam faster. He could hear it in his ears, along with Rhys's soft breathing.

Axis knew there was a _very_ important topic that they needed to discuss. He certainly wanted answers, but he was frightened over the response he would get. What if Rhys agreed? What if he confirmed that all of this really was a misunderstanding? No matter what the answer was, Axis knew he wasn't going to like it.

"…There's something you need to tell me," he breached finally.

Rhys finally drew away enough so that Axis could see his face. The pain was gone, and he looked a little more relaxed. "What about?"

"Your wife told me something."

Rhys blinked slowly. Otherwise, he revealed nothing on his face. "What did she say?"

"It…" Axis adverted his eyes, and hoped he wasn't blushing. "I-I mean, it's an obvious lie, but…"

Rhys smirked, and reached out to poke him in the cheek with his index finger. "What is it?"

"She— _fuck_." Axis abruptly turned away from him. He almost sat up, but the soreness made him lie back down. "Are you _seriously_ going to make me say it?"

" _You_ insisted in telling me," Rhys pointed out calmly. He rose up slightly, leaning his head into his hand and his elbow into the pillow. "So, what did Gloria tell you?"

Axis wanted to punch something from the sheer embarrassment of it all. He squeezed his eyes shut, grateful that he wasn't facing Rhys anymore. "She told me…you _loved_ me."

Rhys gave no reaction at all behind him. The silence stretched on for a very long, uncomfortable moment. Axis slowly opened his eyes, feeling like some sort of hurdle had been crossed.

Even though Rhys remained silent.

"Well?" Axis demanded, unable to handle the silence.

"Well, what?" Rhys asked calmly.

"What do you THINK?" Axis snapped. He turned back around to face him. "Is she _RIGHT_? I mean, part of the basis of her kidnapping me is because she believes this! So is she right?"

Rhys's expression had returned to its usual poker-face. His unwavering gaze though was unsettling for Axis, but for once he was patient. _Just give me ANY answer, you asshole!_

Rhys leaned forward very slightly. He was smiling, but it didn't seem like a smirk. "What do _you_ think?"

"…Eh?"

"Do you think she's right, Axis?"

"What the fuck do MY feelings have to do with this?" Axis snapped. "I'm asking YOU about YOUR feelings!"

"I find it interesting though," Rhys said, his voice still calm. "Of your use of past-tense."

"Huh?"

"You say the word 'loved' and not 'love'. As though to imply that I _had_ been in love with, but I'm no longer."

"Just forget my fucking grammar and answer my damn question!"

"And what answer would make you most comfortable?"

Axis gulped audibly. "…The _truth_." Because no matter _what_ Rhys would tell him, what mattered to Axis was that Rhys _meant_ what he said. Whether he was admitting love or denying everything.

"All right, then." Rhys leaned closer until his face was just inches from Axis. Axis tried to move away, but Rhys grabbed his shoulder with his free hand. "What if I told you she was being _truthful_ , Axis? How might you feel about that?"

Axis gaped at him. He tried to form a whole sentence, but stammering gibberish came out for a few minutes. Rhys stared back at him, undeterred. Did he _really_ say what Axis thought he said?

"S-So…" Axis quickly shook his head. "You're saying you _do_ …l-love me."

It was Rhys's turn to be silent. When he finally spoke, his response was not really surprising. "I'm not devoid of feelings, Axis."

_"Even **he** has feelings, Axis."_

"Holy shit." Axis turned away from him again. His chest had squeezed so tight that he was having trouble breathing. It was so _embarrassing_ to have this reaction, but he couldn't help himself. "Holy-fucking-shit…"

"No insults, then?" Rhys asked lightly. He was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Axis closed his eyes and pressed a hand over them. Why? Why was he feeling like this? Rhys didn't say the words out loud, but he might as well have! He'd gotten clearer love confessions than this, but _none_ of them made him feel like this!

_Maybe because you feel the same way?_

"What do you want from me?" Axis asked, speaking loudly to drown out that uncomfortable thought.

Rhys relaxed back down upon the bed. He didn't hold Axis again, but he laid close enough that his breath brushed across Axis's nape. "What if I told you I wanted to buy you off of Atros?"

Axis opened his eyes, but he remained facing away from Rhys and didn't respond.

"What if I said that I wanted you for myself? That I didn't want to share you with any women? If I took you, Axis, then you would be very heavily guarded and nobody would ever hurt you again. You would have luxury and security. You would want for nothing and you would never have to work a day of your life again. Would you desire such things?"

Needing a defense from these uncomfortable feelings, Axis forced himself to get angry and he twisted back around to face Rhys. "Stop fucking around!"

"Who says I'm fucking around?"

Axis regretted turning back around to face him, because Rhys's face was dead serious, and he watched Axis with a peculiar intensity. Axis swallowed again, but his throat felt bone-dry. He didn't know what to say to such an expression.

"I'm married," Rhys told him bluntly. "I can't change that, as much as Gloria and I wish otherwise. But—until _recently_ —we've kept our own separate personal lives. Gloria has sworn to me that she'll never hurt you or bother you again. You would have anything you wanted, Axis. How does this sound?"

Axis snorted, unable to help himself. "What the fuck is this, a _fairy tale_?"

Rhys smirked very slightly. "Well, I _am_ a charming Prince."

"You, _charming_?" Axis barked out a full laugh this time. "Since when are you—"

Rhys pressed a finger onto Axis's bare arm and slowly traced up the length, the contact feeling like a slight caress. It was so simple, but the touch made Axis's heart slam harder, and his body became warm.

Still hanging onto his smirk, Rhys cupped the side of Axis's neck. "I'm offering the world to you. And look at how you respond to me. You know I can keep you completely satisfied." He leaned a little closer. "So, does this idea tempt you?"

Axis found himself hesitating, even though the answer was obvious. He sighed very quietly and forced the word out.

"No."

Rhys didn't look at all surprised or offended by his refusal. Axis continued. "I didn't become a prostitute because I was forced into it or that I had nothing. I _chose_ to get into this business. I like what I do. I can't imagine I'll be fucking hot babes forever, but for the time being I am and I like my life the way it is."

"…Even though I'm _different_ to you?" Rhys said slowly.

It would've been easy to tell Rhys he was nothing more than another client, and therefore wasn't different and meant nothing to Axis. Instead, what came out of Axis's mouth was, "Yes."

 _That_ surprised Rhys, though not as much as Axis. His whole face became hot and he quickly sat up, ignoring the pain it caused. _W-W-WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?_

Rhys slowly sat up. Once upright, he shrugged. "That's fine. This was the sort of answer I was expecting from you anyways."

Axis was too wrapped up in his own embarrassment to really hear him. _What the fuck is **WRONG** with me?_

Outside the window, a bell tower suddenly chimed. Rhys stared out the window for a moment and sighed. "It's late. I have to go now."

"…Right," Axis grumbled.

Rhys stared at him for a moment before suddenly tugging him close. Axis didn't fight back as Rhys gave him another searing kiss. Knowing Rhys was about to leave, his fingers dug into his sleeves like hooks. Rhys's grip on his arms seemed equally strong, and the unspoken message between them seemed clear.

_Please stay, even if it's impossible._

Rhys broke the kiss and smiled. It wasn't one of his usual smug smirks. It was a real smile. "I'll do what you want and leave things as they are now."

He crawled across the bed to get to the side, and headed for the chair where his jacket hung. Axis pressed a hand to his mouth and hung his head, trying to calm himself down.

"I think," Rhys said, shrugging on his coat. "I will go to Atros ad see if not that I necessarily can have you to myself, but if I can have a _higher priority_ over your other clients."

"Eh?" Axis lifted his head and gaped at him. "What does that mean?"

Rhys looked at him over his shoulder. "Well, I change my mind frequently. Some days I'll plan on seeing you, others it will be spontaneous. I'll just ask him if I send word on the spontaneous days if I can have you even without an appointment."

"What are you, _stupid_?" Axis snapped. He stumbled off the bed. "If you want to visit, make a _fucking appointment_! Don't ruin somebody else's appointment! Who do you think you are, anyways to pull that shit?"

Rhys finished buttoning up his coat. "The future King of this country."

Axis rolled his eyes. "Well, be prepared to be turned down because Atros would _never_ go for that!"

"Oh, I don't know about _that._ " Rhys smoothed out his coat before looking at Axis. "Remember, I'm letting things go as they are now."

"I kn—"

"But only for the time being."

Axis gaped. "W-What?"

"Don't be surprised if things change," Rhys said confidently. " _You_ might end up changing your mind, as well. Hopefully a few extra visits from me will bring you better around. After all, I always get what I want."

"Fine, do whatever you want," Axis scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You're going to do it anyways. But you're going to get bored with me eventually, and then you'll ditch me."

Rhys stilled as he opened the door. He suddenly closed it and turned to Axis. Axis jumped back, but he felt another twinge of pain in his ribs, even though they were fully healed. That gave Rhys the opportunity to cup his nape and pull him forward until their foreheads almost touched.

"Get bored with you?" Rhys echoed back to him softly. "Ditch you? _Dear Alice_ , I'm shocked. For such an egoist, you give yourself too _little_ credit."

He let Axis go and slipped out of the room. Axis let out a sharp breath, just realizing he'd been holding his breath.

"Too little credit?" he repeated uncomfortably. He shook his head. "So he's saying he _won't_ stop seeing me. _Great_."

Axis stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment. He then looked at the pillow beside his head, where Rhys had been laying not too long ago. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it, pressing his face into it. Even though it had been for a short while, the pillow smelled like Rhys.

 _I can't believe that asshole actually admitted that he loved me._ Axis curled a little inward. _And look at him sounding so confident. Telling me he's going to let things go as they are ONLY for the time being. Ugh, what a faggot…_

But…it made him happy. His heart was pounding so strongly that his breathing hitched. Axis was sure he was blushing, and was glad he was all alone now. He reached up and touched his left ear. He _had_ suffered a lot, and he didn't want to bring any more attention to himself that would allow Gloria to lash out at him again.

 _But if he bought me off of Atros…I don't think I would really mind._ Axis groaned, and buried his face deeper into the pillow. _Great. Now I sound like some fairy. Like Rory._

* * *

It was a very slow process, but things got back to normal for the Teahouse. Axis's recovery was a success, which relieved him because he didn't want to see Asriel again. During this time, he received frequent correspondences from Rhys, and the occasional visit. Though it annoyed him that Rhys was giving him so much attention, at the same time it made him strangely happy. Not that he would _ever_ admit this to anyone, of course.

But Axis's recovery also meant that he could get back to work.

"I heard today is Princess Evelyn's birthday," Lilith said idly, examining her fingernails as she sat on one of the couches in the main foyer.

"It is," Linneus said. "That's why Xanthe warned us we're going to get some 'early-bird' clients. The Princess is having a high-profile party later on tonight, and they'll all be there."

"So _that_ would explain why Lord Reed came to see Rory so early!" Claret said thoughtfully. "Even though it's not even noon yet!"

Lilith sighed sadly, and stared off into space. "I would like to go to that party too…"

All three of them came to alert as the main doors opened. A small young woman daintily came stepped inside, looking about herself nervously. A shout came from the second floor, and they watched Axis run down the stairs eagerly towards the woman.

Claret stared at Axis and his regular client for a long moment of silence. "So, Sir Rhys didn't buy Axis exclusively?"

"You almost sound disappointed, Claret," Linneus teased her. "You seemed quite happy the other times Sir Rhys bestowed his favors onto _you_."

Claret shrugged. "Sir Rhys seemed genuinely concerned for Axis, and Axis was so angry when Sir Rhys didn't contact him. I don't know…I _thought_ they were close."

Linneus laughed. "Can you ever see Axis being _anyone's_ exclusive client?"

"…No," Claret said after a long moment.

"Whatever it is that they feel for each other, nobody can deny their lives are so different. Not to mention it was Sir Rhys's wife who caused Axis's injuries and imprisonment. I believe it's better that Axis stays away from such an environment."

"I guess so…" but Claret still looked a little forlorn as they watched Axis flirt shamelessly with his client.

Lilith overheard their conversation and snorted, standing up to come over to them. "I don't know _why_ you expected happily-ever-after, Claret. Axis _is_ a whore and Sir Rhys is married. The basis of their relationship is a business exchange. Something like that isn't meant to last."

"But you didn't see Sir Rhys, Lilith!" Claret insisted to her. "When he came here for the first time after Axis was rescued! They talked for such a long time, too! Just talking and nothing sexual!"

Lilith shrugged. "And yet he still walked away from Axis and returned to the bitch that did those horrible things to him. Why don't you try and be a little _realistic_ about this?"

Linneus gave her a cold look. "People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks."

Lilith flushed, but bristled at the same time. "What the hell are yo—"

"Lilith!" Mercutio skipped over to her. He tried to put an arm around her, but she stepped back. "May I borrow your clothes again? I have a frequent client visiting who gets _hot_ for the color white!" Mercutio pressed his lips together in a kissy-face and batted his eyelashes.

Lilith visibly shuddered, her face full of revolution. "Of course not!"

Mercutio pouted for a minute before turning on Claret. "How about—"

"You got semen and _blood_ on my nylons last time!" Claret protested, taking a step back. "Or did you forget Atros's lecture about abusing _unconscious people_ , Mercutio?"

Mercutio huffed indignantly and gave a toss of his head. "I don't take advantage of unconscious people, Claret! Not unless they pay me to!"

The other three courtesans all shuddered in unison.

"Shall we, Milady?" Axis offered his client, taking her by the arm.

The Lady giggled shyly. "Oh, you are _such_ a gentleman Axis!"

"If only she knew…" Lilith muttered.

Claret watched them head for the stairs, and she sighed sadly. _Everyone makes fun of me for being dumb, but even **I** can see that there's something more between Axis and Sir Rhys. It's really such a shame that everything turned out like this…_

" _Axis_!"

Everyone jumped as Atros came down the stairs towards Axis and his client. Since he was still 'in the mode', Axis stepped back with his client and looked as polite as could be as Atros came to a stop in front of them.

"I have to apologize," Atros said. "But Axis already has an appointment scheduled for today."

" _Eh_?" Axis demanded.

"W-What?" the client sputtered. "But I sent an advance notice—"

"This is an appointment of a _high authority_ , Milady," Atros explained, bowing deeply. "You have my most sincere apologies, madam."

"But—"

"As consolation, I offer you a complementary visit, either today with one of our other courtesans, or for the next time you are scheduled to meet with Axis."

"But I'm scheduled to meet with him today! _Right now_!" the woman whined.

"'High authority' client?" Linneus echoed. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at Lilith. "That Xanthe would interrupt Axis's schedule for another client, would mean _Sir Rhys_ is calling upon him."

Lilith scoffed, but Claret clapped her hands with glee. _I'm so happy for you, Axis!_

The client tried to continue arguing the point with Atros, though. Behind her back, Axis looked visibly frustrated before he spun her around and planted a kiss on her mouth. That seemed to calm the woman down and she melted in his arms. In front of them, Atros checked his watch patiently.

The kiss broke after a few seconds, and Axis said something to her softly. The woman's flushed face turned even brighter red, and she turned to Atros. She spoke hastily to him while Axis sauntered up the stairs with a slight wave.

"Now she seems eager," Lilith observed. "She got over _that_ fast…"

Mercutio chuckled, and reached into his back pocket. "Maybe Axis told her about _my_ skills!"

"Then I would feel sorry for her," Lilith said flatly.

Atros nodded at whatever the woman was saying and turned around. " _Claret_!"

"EH?" Claret flushed right to her ears and hurried over to them.

Mercutio pouted, while Lilith's jaw hung open. "Are you _serious_?"

"Good for Claret," Linneus said idly. He turned to leave. "I'm going to check on my roses."

Claret stopped in front of Atros. "What is it?"

"Her Ladyship has requested your services."

"I-I see!" Claret snapped a smile on her face as she faced the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she'd noticed that she had gotten a _greater_ number of female clients lately. And she had a feeling as to _why_ this woman asked for her.

The woman meekly stepped forward to whisper in Claret's ear. "A…Axis told me you were better at… _cunnilingus_." She blushed even darker at saying this word. "Then he was. Axis is so _amazing_ but if YOU are better, then…"

Claret laughed very sharply. "I will certainly give it my all!" Inside though, she felt uncomfortable. _So THAT'S where these women heard this from! Axis told them HIMSELF!_

She didn't know whether to feel flattered or scandalized.

* * *

Axis snickered as he headed back to his room. _There goes my good deed for the day._

It was sort of gratifying to keep one of his promises from when he was imprisoned. Hopefully karma would keep being good to him for the time being.

He walked past Rory's room. A loud, sharp moan suddenly burst from behind his closed door. Axis stopped only briefly, and he couldn't help the shudder of disgust that passed over him.

"Faggot," he muttered, continuing on his way.

* * *

"Umm…Your Highness?"

Evelyn didn't glance over her shoulder. "What is it, Waverly?"

The lady-in-waiting in question fidgeted behind the Crown Princess with the other ladies. "Ah…forgive my impudence, but are those not your birthday gifts?"

"They are." Evelyn pushed aside the carefully wrapped boxes on the long table in the party hall to find the one she sought. "But I want to make absolutely certain that Rhys got me what I wanted."

"One of the footmen said that His Royal Highness went to Bella Bee yesterday," another lady said. "He also stopped in at Juno Lounge, but he most certainly went to Bella—"

"Ah-HA!" Evelyn spotted the familiar golden wrapping paper which indicated the gift was from Bella Bee. "Rhys _buried_ his gift to me, but I found it!" she pulled the slim box out, knocking several gifts to the floor.

The ladies carefully picked up the presents as Evelyn meticulously removed the wrapping paper. "Won't His Highness be upset you unwrapped his present so early?" Waverly asked.

"If I'm careful, he'll never not—"

**RIIIIIIP!**

Everyone flinched when Evelyn accidentally ripped the delicate wrapping paper. Laughing nervously, Evelyn continued. "I'll…just put that part on the bottom…"

The rest of the wrapping paper came off without incident, revealing a slender jewel case. Bella Bee's emblem was on the lid. Evelyn flipped open the lid to see the contents inside and promptly shrieked with glee. "OH! He got it for me!"

Her ladies-in-waiting crowded around her and looked inside. The same topaz necklace Evelyn had selected weeks ago rested inside the case. It was absolutely beautiful, and it seemed to shimmer underneath the party hall's chandelier.

"And he got me the matching earrings!" Evelyn exclaimed happily. She shut the case and hugged it to her chest. "Oh, Rhys…I have the _best_ brother in the world! I have to thank him for it right away!"

"But won't he know you opened it?" another lady asked.

"ZEPHYR!" Evelyn shouted, seeing the blonde-haired Captain walked past the open doors to the party-hall. She shoved the case into Waverly's arms and hurried after Rhys's bodyguard. "Zephyr! Is my brother around?"

Zephyr turned to address her. "His Majesty had to step out for a short while to attend to… _other business_. He promised to be back later."

"But it's my birthday!" Evelyn huffed. "How could he just _leave_?"

"He told me in strictest confidence that he will be back later," Zephyr said patiently. "But he also asked me to pass along another message: _"Please don't open my gift to you yet"_."

Evelyn immediately flushed, but she covered it up with a laugh. "O-Of course! I would never do that without him being here!"

Zephyr nodded slowly and bowed. "If you'll excuse me…"

The bodyguard began to turn away when another thought occurred to Evelyn. "Oh! One more thing, Zephyr!"

He looked at her. "Yes, Milady?"

"Happy Birthday," she told him. She knew it had to be hard for the Captain to share the exact same birthday as her, because his was naturally overshadowed by hers, though he was older than her.

Zephyr bowed again. "…Thank you, Your Highness." Then he turned and walked away.

"Ah, Evelyn."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder and saw Gloria. Her sister-in-law looked surprisingly engaging today. "Tonight's going to be fun," Evelyn said conversationally. "I don't know where Rhys went—"

"It's fine," Gloria said, forcing a smile. "I will see him soon enough later. If you'll excuse me…"

Gloria went on her way, Vann trailing behind her. Evelyn was surprised. She was expecting Gloria to say something smart about Rhys, but this time she kept it to herself.

Speaking of Rhys…

Evelyn folded her arms over her chest and huffed again. "What could Rhys be _doing_ that he had to leave on my birthday?"

* * *

"Ahhh…" Axis arched his back and braced both hands on the mattress. He shuddered as a delicious ripple of pleasure hummed through his body. "Oooh…mmmm…"

Breathing ragged, Rhys hunched over Axis's back, scraping his fingernails lightly down Axis's sides. "Haa!" the slight caresses did wonders to Axis's body and he shoved backwards, pushing his ass insistently into Rhys's groin.

Rhys smoothed his hands over both of Axis's butt cheeks before one hand gripped his hips…and the other smacked his ass.

" **OW**!" Axis was on alert immediately and tried to pull away. "You fucking— _oooh_!"

Rhys began thrusting swiftly into his body, leaving Axis no room to complain or fight. He melted almost immediately from the friction of their joined bodies, and Rhys couldn't help but let out a husky laugh. A laugh that melted into a moan from the blessed feeling of slamming into Axis's willing body.

" _Fuck_ ," he panted quietly. He kept his eyes open because he wanted to watch Axis squirm underneath him. It was an incredibly turn-on to see the muscle in his back clench and his body shifting to just the right angle for maximum amount of pleasure. He leaned down and sank his teeth into the muscle above Axis's right shoulder blade. Axis threw his head back, moaning loudly and tearing at the sheets with his fists.

Wanting to see Axis's face, Rhys pulled out of him and flipped him over onto his back. Axis was in such a daze that he allowed Rhys to part his legs and hefted them onto his arms before slamming into him once more.

Axis moaned sharply, digging his fingers into Rhys's legs and squeezing his eyes shut. Rhys leaned over him so that their faces were close. "Look at me," he said heatedly.

Axis panted heavily, but he forced his eyes open and looked at Rhys. The hazy lust simmering there was too much for Rhys. He kissed Axis roughly, even as his body continued moving against his.

He didn't like other people dissecting his feelings, but now that things were clear between the two of them, everything felt so much better about their joining. The gross taste of Axis's kiss, the ways his fingernails drew blood across Rhys's skin, and the way his hot body felt squirming and shuddering underneath him. It…just felt like now that something was deeper between them. For a brief time, Rhys had been frightened that he would never be able to hold Axis again.

But here he was, responding wholeheartedly to their sex as he always did.

His teeth grazed Axis's shoulder as he quickly pumped his erection in his fist. "Nnnnngh!" Axis let out a desperate whimper and his body moved frantically. "Ah…Rhys—"

Hearing his own name spoken with that same mouth that spouted vulgarity, Rhys couldn't help but kiss him again. Axis understood his feelings, even as he didn't follow his wishes. So he knew until that time came, he would just have to show Axis what he could _always_ have.

 _Me_.

Axis broke the kiss abruptly and screamed as his body shook with a powerful orgasm. He shook so violently that Rhys grabbed him and hung on as Axis spasmed uncontrollably. He almost laughed at this amazing response, but heat ruptured inside his own body. Groaning sharply, his hips twitched as he met his orgasm just shortly after Axis.

Axis's mind seemed to float on a hazy cloud. His body felt sore, but the spent feeling of the afterglow made the pain that much more worth it. Though Rhys had made things so clear to him, it still embarrassed him that the other man brought more out of his body than any other lover he'd ever had. And probably ever would.

It made him want to consider Rhys's offer…but only briefly.

Rhys pulled out of him and kissed Axis again. Both of their mouths were bruised from the brutal kissing, but neither seemed to mind. Rhys broke the kiss and smoothed the hair back from Axis's face. "Thank you for adjusting your schedule."

Axis panted as he caught his breath, but he glared at Rhys. "You're just being selfish."

Rhys smirked into his face. "You better believe it."

Rhys suddenly slid away from him completely and began looking for his clothes. Axis blinked in confusion. He was only going to stay for one session? Rhys usually had him three or four times before he was satisfied. "Leaving already?" he asked, trying and failing to sound bored.

Rhys slid his pants on. "I have to. Today is Evie's birthday, after all."

"Who?"

Rhys gave him a harsh look. "My younger sister. Haven't you heard people talking about the Crowned Princess's birthday for the past week?"

"Oh, yeah…" Axis shrugged as he set about finding his own clothes. "I would've gotten her something, but I don't have anything."

"That's okay." Rhys buttoned up his shirt. "I gave Zephyr a big raise as his birthday present."

"You mean that blonde guy?" Axis snorted.

"That "blonde guy" rescued you," Rhys reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So he has the same birthday as your sister." Axis slowly pulled his shirt on. "That sucks."

"I remembered it." Rhys slid on his coat.

"Good for you." Axis rolled his eyes. "So even though it's your sister's big day, you came here anyways for lay?" he cackled to himself. "I must be that _damn good_."

"By the way," Rhys said, blatantly changing the subject. He pulled something out of his coat pocket. "Here." he tossed a gift-wrapped box at Axis.

Axis caught the box, but made a face. "You got me _more_ shit from Juno Lounge? Do you have a fucking _death wish_?"

"Just open it," Rhys said, sliding on his coat.

Axis shook his head, but tore off the wrapping paper. He saw Juno Lounge's symbol on the lid, but ignored it as he tossed it aside to see the contents. "Oh…"

It was a very simple silver-chain necklace. He plucked it up between two fingers and lifted it from this box. "…Wow," he said slowly. "This is unexpected."

"Flashy stuff always brings too much attention," Rhys said. He took the chain from Axis. "But, in some slim chance that anybody decides to hurt you again, they won't mutilate you to remove the jewelry."

"Uh—what are you—" Axis watched him unlatch the necklace. "Wait-a-minute. You're not putting that on me, are you?"

Rhys held the separated necklace out. "Yes, I am. Turn around, Axis."

Axis bit out a couple of swear words, but for once did what he was told. The necklace descended in front of his vision before Rhys secured it behind his head. The chain wasn't too long, resting just alongside his collar bone. It felt nice against his skin. Axis reached up to trace the medal between his fingers. It definitely felt like real silver, which it mostly likely was.

Rhys came around to the front of him to see the necklace. "Hmm. It looks like it suits you."

Axis shrugged. "You have a habit of breaking my necklaces anyways, but hey. If it makes you feel better to get me one, by all means."

Rhys blinked. "Break your necklaces?"

"Dude, you rip my necklaces apart when you shred my clothes!" Axis reminded him hotly. "So I'm really surprised that you bought me one!"

"Well, I needed to get you a belated birthday present," Rhys said, feigning a sad sigh. "And if I have to replace this one, then that's fine."

Axis shook his head. "You—"

Then he froze. "Wait…what did you say?"

"Hmm?" Rhys pretended to look surprised. "You mean your birthday? I know I missed it, so here's you late present."

"How the FUCK do you know when my birthday is?" Axis demanded.

"It's August 8th, right?"

"Yes, it—WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU?"

Rhys chuckled behind his hand before turning towards the bedroom door. "Claret."

"C-CLARET?" Axis shouted. His jaw dropped. "Claret told you my _birthday_?"

With his hand on the doorknob, Rhys gave him a sideways glance. "Amongst other things."

"Amongst…" Axis trailed off as he contemplated these words.

"Now, I have my sister's birthday party to attend. If you'll excuse me…" Rhys blew him a mock-kiss before slipping out of the room.

"W-Wait. **WAIT**!" Axis screamed. He tore open the door and ran after Rhys. "I'm not finished with you!"

* * *

"Get back here, you fucking asshole! Tell me what else she—CLARET! What did you tell this bastard about me?"

Inside his office, Atros carefully set down his paperwork and pressed a hand to his forehead as a headache formed. _Only Axis would probably ever get away with talking about Ivore's future King like that…_

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, QUEER ASS? SEE IF I **EVER** GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY!"

 _Oh, the things I put up with…_ Atros slowly rose from his desk to go out and put Axis in his place. Again. _Maybe I ought to sell him to Sir Rhys after all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
